Seductively Sensual
by LORD WABLACHIPS
Summary: Pairings: FredOC, possibility of Draco OC, Sirius OC. Basically there is a romance for everyone, and George cracks all the jokes.Even Lee, Oliver, some Tonks romances... but, there is lots of pranks, action, and new story line.
1. Just Old Friends

DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING OWNS THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER.

FIFTH YEAR AT HOGWARTS FOR STEPHANIE AND LAURA.( 4TH HARRY POTTER BOOK)

It was a Saturday morning in the month of January, and the grounds of Hogwarts were covered in ever-white snow, giving the castle and more magical aspect then usual. In the Gryffindor common room, 5 best friends were sitting around preparing for the Hogesmeade day ahead.

"Frederick stop! Stop tickling me!"

"It's not my fault Stephanie; when it comes to your body my hands have a mind of their own!"

George, Lee and Laura looked up and just gave to couple an odd sort of look. Laura loved the fact that Stephanie had finally gotten with Fred Weasley, because she had always known he had had a crush on her ever since their first year, when the twins had been in their second year, but sometimes their love antics could get a little out of control.

FLASHBACK 

" _Frederick, you prat! Come back here this instant!" yelled Stephanie on the top of her lungs, as the common room went into pure silence watching the scene before them._

" _No! Come and get me! And stop using my full name, only my mom does that…and ONLY when I get in trouble!"_

Stephanie lunged after Fred, for he had stolen her poem, that she had written in MR. Binns class as she was bored out of her mind. To Stephanie, she only shared her poetry when she felt like it, no matter how trivial it was, her writing was part of her soul.

" _Oh Moon!.." Fred started to read._

" _Give it back! You bloody twit! How could you!"_

" _What MOM, I can't hear you…!" yelled back Fred as he jumped over the sofa._

_In a leap of faith, Stephanie tackled him to the ground, ripping the paper out of his hands, rage seeping through her, Stephanie growled, " If you ever do that again, I swear I'll—"_

_And just then, He kissed her._

So as mentioned before, their love antics were often quite…interesting

BACK TO NORMAL:

"Wait you guys, just stop for a second, me and Stephanie need to have a quick girl talk, " The guys gave Laura a quizzical look, but before they could inquire further, she had already grabbed Stephanie's hand and led her to a corner of the room.

"Ok Stephanie, so the Yule ball is coming up and when we go to Hogesmeade we need to find something to wear..."

"Umm ok Laura, you know I hate the girl talks, so lets skip that please; are you going with Lee?" asked Stephanie not really understanding why this had to be such a secretive conversation.

She glanced over at the boys at the other end of the room, who too seemed to have a secret meeting going on as they were huddling close together, as if plotting something… She raised an eyebrow when George saw her looking at them, and he quickly whispered something to Lee and Fred and closed the circle tighter to make sure there could be no eavesdropping.

"Yea, we are just going as friends though, but I know that with Lee I will not be bored for long." Said Laura continuing with her babble, not noticing the odd glances being passed across the room.

"This is true. Hey, since we are away from the boys I need to ask you something, do you know what is up with Fred's brother's friend Harry? I mean how the hell is he in the tournament. If I ever bring it up to Fred or George they just start ranting about how wicked it is that he got passed the age line and start laughing about when they got that long beard, you got admit that was funny, but you and I both know that something is up. I was talking to Hermione the other day and…"

"Yea, I have been thinking the same thing. You know Stephanie, you me and Hermione have been friends since second year when she was a first year, and I don't think we have ever hung out with her two best friends, and after all, Ron **IS** your boyfriend's brother."

"Laura that's genius! Before Christmas brake we need to become good friends with them ok? Because if we are going to be in the Order like Dumbledore talked to us about I want to help Harry, plus as I always say, friends you make now are for life…"

Two nights ago, while the twins had detention for smearing the Potion room with a chalk repellent that they invented so that Professor Snape could not write on the board, Laura and Stephanie had been called to Dumbledore's office, the headmaster of Hogwarts, where he had explained to them the rising danger of Voldemort, and had asked them to help them in the fight against evil. At first the girls had thought it was strange that he would ask them, but that night proved to be filled with revelations

"I know this is rather sudden Ladies, but you two possess a rare gift in magic..."

He paused after he said this to anticipate their reaction, but both Laura, and Stephanie had blank looks on their faces. So the professor went on,

"Do you two remember your childhood well?"

Stephanie's eyes darkened, and Laura knit her brow.

"Well, when you two were born, a strange thing happened in the magical world, like a transfer of energies. It is time I told you the reason of your advanced magical powers, and the powers you both withhold. Stephanie, you have a younger brother who will reveal himself in good time, but I fear that now is not the right time. When your brother was born, chaos endured in this world, but you held it together somehow am not sure how to explain this to you girls to make you understand the importance of this situation, let me say this, you each hold more power then any with or wizard in this entire world."

At those words, Laura started laughing shakily and said,

"Me power! Yea right, I cant even pass potions!"

Stephanie smiled slightly, remembering how Laura had once melted her cauldron in third year and Prof. Snape looked ready to hurt something, because it had burned a whole through the wooden table. Stopping her reverie, Stephanie spoke up, "With all due respect Professor, how can two teenage witches hold the future of the wizarding world I their hands?"

"Aah Ms. Kimberly, you misunderstood me. Yes, your power is great but has yet to be tamed, and the future does not lie in your hands alone, for that is too much a burden to ask of anyone wouldn't you say? Ms. Kimberly, your power lies in the core of your emotions, when you feel something strongly such as compassion, love or hate, haven't you ever felt something happen?"

With that Stephanie understood. It was true, when she had met Laura on the first day of Hogwarts, they had shook hands, and she had felt a rush of gratitude to having made a friend, obviously Laura had felt the same, and for that entire day it was as if a warm wind had swept the train and everyone had felt so happy it was like they were on clouds or drunk…

"Ms. Kimberly, Ms. Sockatine," Dumbeldore resumed, " A task is laid ahead for you girls, a great destiny to be told, and I dear I may have already said too much, but I believe it is better to be safe then sorry. I am now going to reveal something only seldom students and wizards know, and I trust you will not repeat this to anyone."

Laura and Stephanie shot each other a look that told the other they were determined to find out what Dumbeldore was so secretive and uncomfortable about letting them discover. To the two teenage girls, seeing their headmaster shifting ever so slightly in signs of unease made them worry to what degree of importance this would be.

" I believe you both know Mr. Potter?" it was a rhetorical question so he just looked at them above his spectacles and resumed on with his thoughts, " He is a year younger then you, but I fear he has seen much worse things then wizards see in a lifetime. I have said it before, and I say it again, Voldemort has returned, and although we he believes that Harry is the key to his success or downfall, I have my reasons **(reasons, what reasons? You shall find out later.) **to believe that you two are the key and Harry more or less the pawn. I am aware this is a lot to bear on your young shoulders, but I need you two to start training although you are the only two witches who have any knowledge to the growing power of Voldemort and I hope you do not upset anyone and tell them this not even Mr. Potter, because it would be too awful to have him know just yet, and perhaps you will find the answers you seek by talking to Mr. Potter."

There was a silent pause because neither Laura nor Stephanie knew if he had finished speaking, and both their heads were bubbling with questions about why, when? And much much more.

" Now, you may sort out your thoughts, Good day. And never hesitate to come to me if you should wish my assistance in what lays ahead."

Laura and Stephanie shuffled for the door, and did not say anything until they had turned the corner of the corridor, they walked in silence and one would occasionally say " Can you believe it!" and the other would reply with a 'nod' or 'I know.' They wandered by the lake, where they both looked out on the icy surface looking beyond at the storm in the brim of the horizon.

They had completely forgotten about Fred, George and Lee or Hogesmeade for that matter, they kept thinking about this horrible weight they now had to bear, and the overpowering responsibility involved.

" Laura, I say that tonight we talk to Harry, I mean you and me are friends with Hermione, it's high time we make a good friendship with him. Do you think he knows our part in this war?"

Laura blinked a couple of times being brought back to reality, " No, I don't think he knows, I don't think anyone knows except Dumbeledore. I think he is the only one who has an inkling of the future that lays ahead. I mean look around, none of the other order members have been called upon. The only reason Dumbeldore talked to us is because of our parents. I guess it's because Harry has faced him, God how many secrets have we had to conceal since we started Hogwarts... Let's head back its getting dark."

By they time they got back from their long detour, it was dark and everyone was eating dinner as the school had come back from Hogesmeade, and since they didn't feel like being surrounded by excitement and normality just yet, they resumed back to the Gryffindor Common room.

" Laura, do you remember your mother and father?" Stephanie asked looking intently into the crackling flames.

" No, I don't remember my real family, but I know my family now, my adoptive family."

" Yea…but we've heard stories…my parents, your parents and how--"

Their 'what- was- supposed- to- be -a –deep- conversation' was cut short when the portrait hole swung open, and the trio walked in: Ron, Hermione and Harry himself.

Stephanie looked at Laura quizzically as to what to do, but Laura had already stood up and was making her way over to the fourth years.

" Hi Hermione," Laura said trying to sound normal " What are you up to lately?"

Ron and Harry just stared at her unsure of what to say, since she was talking to Hermione, until Stephanie said, " Hi, I am Stephanie, of course I know who you two are…"

" I know who you are, Fred always talks about you at home." That last dry comment came from Ron. The silence was making everyone feel awkward, so Stephanie decided to tell them now and get it over and done with.

" Harry, Laura and I, well…how do I say this...help Laura.."

" What Stephanie is trying to say is that we..umm..this is harder then I thought,"

"We know about you having faced You- know- who ( Stephanie and Laura usually called him Voldemort, but never in public, after all they had been privileged of knowing more about him then most…) more then once, and the danger you are constantly in, and we aren't trying to sound like over bearing fans or anything, it's just--"

" We want to help, and we have to, and we just talked to Dumbledore and--"

The girls both stopped talking, because they knew what they were saying probably wasn't making any sense to Harry, but surprisingly Harry had a very unexpected comment,

" Oh..ok..well, this is awkward." That was the witty remark of Mr. Potter.

Finally Hermione was sensible enough to lay all the cards on the table, and slowly but surely, the five of them started understanding one another. Although, Laura and Stephanie never told him the Voldermort suspicions just yet, they just made them understand that they really were true. If Harry and Ron had any suspicions, (as Ron usually did,) they threw them out the window when Hermione was talking to Laura and Stephanie in full confidence, completely trusting them. And if Hermione thought you to be a true character, then so did Harry and Ron. Soon, the Gryffindor Tower was getting filled with more students, and both of the fifth year girls felt much better having talked to Harry, and all five students felt a new kind of bond between them…when all of a sudden a the Portrait door was flung open much more forcefully then needed…

" LAURA! STEPHANIE! YOU STOOD US UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WOULD MAKE US WORRY LIKE THIS!" shrieked Fred, George as well as Lee.

Laura looked a bit scared seeing the look on their faces, but Stephanie turned back to Harry and said " Sorry, my MOM is overprotecting sometimes, this was a nice chat, better go and be the good daughter now! Later mates!"

" Stephanie you are my girlfriend, not daughter! I am too manly and cocky to be your mother.." said Frederick with a playful cocked grin, and after Stephanie had finished laughing her head off at his last comment, Laura saved the day and said airily, " Sorry guys, but we got a little shaken by menstrual cramps so we decided to stay here, if you know what I mean..." and with that, the guys gave each other a disgusted look and shut up.


	2. Ahh a grand ol' Ball

DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING.

…'Twas a week later, and due to beautiful white snow; Dumbeldore had decided to have another Hogesmeade Weekend, to let the students enjoy Winter break. It had taken awhile to break loose of the twins and Lee to go meet up with Harry, Hermione and Ron, but finally Laura and Stephanie had managed to, when Stephanie gave Fred an arousing kiss, and pulled away ever so slightly, she whispered on his lips, " Frederick, if you don't stop pestering me, and asking what me and Laura are doing, you won't be getting any those from me any time soon."

Poor Fred looked a bit disheveled, but just said, " Come on, it's boy's day out!" and had scampered out, but not without huskily whispering " you know you love me" into Stephanie's ear.

Laura and Stephanie met up with the gang at the Three Broomsticks, and were getting ready to go inside, but surprisingly, the three pulled the girls in the back alley way.

" Ok," said Harry looking a bit worried, " I trust you guys, I don't know why, but I just do, and as a matter of fact we all do, now I need you to not repeat what I am about to tell you."

The girls both nodded mutely. " We are going to go find my Godfather because I haven't seen him in ages, but before we do, I must tell you, that my godfather is none other then Sirius Black, although I promise you he is not a killer as he is believed to be..."

" I know."

" ...and not matter what you think—what?" Harry looked at Laura totally thrown off guard. " What do you mean you know?"

" I was in the hospital wing last year when you went back in time to free him, I had my invisibility cloak on, because I had to get some medicine from the nurse's cabinet without her knowing for…uh.. and I heard you guys, I've never said anything about it before, because it was none of my business, but don't worry, I believe you." Laura said with an honesty radiating from her eyes.

Harry looked like he had been slapped in the face, and everyone else just gaped at her with their mouths open. She knew Stephanie was probably a bit shocked she hadn't told her, but she would get over it in 2 minutes. All of a sudden, Harry recovered saying, " Rite then, let's go." And the five set off for the cave.

Upon entering the cave, Harry, Ron and Hermione went in first, then Stephanie and lastly Laura, looking at the bottom of her robes, because she had slightly tripped and was trying to avoid any mud on the way. So she didn't see the man standing in front of them…

" Hello, my name is Sirius Black, Harry has told me all about you two in his letters." He extended his hand to Stephanie and then Laura. When Laura finally looked up she was met with the fiercest gray eyes she had ever seen. To her the world had stopped as she gazed in the deep somber pools that lay in front of her.

"...Uuhh.. Hi, I'm Laura, this is Stephanie." She managed to stumble out of her mouth.

He never once took his eyes off of Laura, and said " Pleased to meet you both."

They all sat in the cave as Harry and Sirius talked about the tournament and Sirius ate the chicken Hermione had brought him. Laura felt very uncomfortable, but she didn't know why. She kept looking around the cave, refusing to look in Sirius's eyes, because she feared that if she did, she would lose herself inside their depth, and that scared her. Finally, they needed to head back to the castle, and no one was happier then Laura, because she would finally get out of this confusing situation.

" Here, let me walk you back, it's dark, no one will see me." Had said Sirius

_Great! Just Great! I think I can finally escape the man and he has to bloody follow us._

Laura could feel his eyes boring holes in the back of her head as he watched her walk down the hill to the village. At the base of the hill they had to part so Sirius would not be discovered by the townspeople. They all said their goodbyes, and when it came to Laura and Sirius, she slightly looked up…_damn those eyes again! And those lips! God get out of my head. Go away!_

" Are you all right Laura?"

"Yes, fine, it was nice to meet you. See you around...well not around since you can't really be discovered, well, you know what I mean." _Great, embarrass yourself even more then Laura. SUAVE!_

" I do hope to see you all again..." as the gang had started walking away, Sirius slightly grabbed Laura's shoulder and whispered, " Thank you for never telling anyone when you found out about me last year, Harry told me before you came in the cave." And with a slight kiss on the cheek he left her standing there.

And That was the fateful day Laura met the heartthrob that is Sirius Black.


	3. ROMANCE AND FAIRIES

DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING.

So as I have mentioned earlier, the Yule ball was coming up and Laura and Stephanie were all set…except…

" Stephanie, I am having second thoughts about going with Lee…" the girls were sitting in their dorm room discussing the upcoming ball on the weekend. The boys were out somewhere-- in fact…they seemed to be rather secretive lately, Laura knew Fred was planning something major along with George and Lee, after all, they were the Prankster Gods of Hogwarts, so it was only normal, but Laura had a feeling Fred was planning something for Stephanie. Guess we shall see.

" Ok Laura, spill, what's on your mind?"

"Well, you know how I am going with him just as friends, just so he can get that one girl.."

" The blonde ravenclaw?"

" Yeah, that one. Well what am I going to do the rest of the dance, because you will be with Fred, probably confessing your love," at that comment Stephanie blushed and smiled, "…so what will I do for the rest of the night?"

" Ok, Laura, first of all don't worry, you have the most BEAUTIFUL robe I have ever seen, and I am sure you will have a good time, just wait and see."

Soon, it was the day of the Ball, and the girls were upstairs getting ready. They hadn't talked much to Harry and Hermione, but whenever they saw each other, they all had a warm friendship smile, because they knew they were all connected, a strong bond had been formed between the friends. Stephanie worked wonders with hair and makeup, making it subtle but completely brought out one's beauty. By 8:00 the girls were ready. A buzz ran through the school, because obviously it was an open ball for the 3 wizarding schools and guests, so it was completely out of the ordinary.

Downstairs George, Fred and Lee all wore nervous/excited grins as to what awaited them.

" Okay George, so do you have it all set up for 9 o'clock?"

" Yup, got it all planned out."

" Good good. How about you Lee, you got the 'surprise' at 11:00 ready?"

" Yeah, but what if the girls suspect anything?"

" Don't worry Lee," said Fred with a confident smirk, " I have the perfect way to distract Stephanie, and as for Laura, just wait and see…it will be BRILLIANT!"

The boys were talking in a little circle when Stephanie first came down. Laura was still upstairs looking for an extra pin to keep the fabric in place.

" Hem hem." Still the boys didn't look up, " Hem! Hem!"

" Shut up will ya…woah… Stephanie…you look…"

" Thanks a lot Frederick," said Stephanie slightly sarcastically.

" No no no, you misunderstand my dear old brother, " chimed in George to help Fred out, " What he means to say is that your beauty surpasses all words, the way your voice floats above all others, the way.."

" Stuff it George. You look positively …beyond words." Said Fred at last. As Stephanie was walking over to him, Laura came down the stairs, tripping ever so slightly on the last step, that she came flying down, so that Lee had to catch her just in time. " Woah there you ok? Falling in Love with me are we?"

" Very funny Lee."

As she straightened up, all the boys had to take a breath to let the sight of Laura sink in. Fred just thought **damn I am good! **Although, nobody would know why he thought that until much later, until the surprises would start to unravel. After all, a grand ol' ball was the perfect occasion for romance, and pranks. All of which would be provided tonight.

They all headed to the Great Hall that was beautifully decorated, and as they passed a corridor on the left towards the Great Hall, Laura could have sworn she had seen a black dog in the castle. It probably her imagination, but then why did she feel like someone was following her. She turned around slightly, and caught a glimpse of a black tail swishing the corner. She wanted to go investigate, but Lee had said, " Ready? The doors are opening." So Laura just brushed it aside and went in. She caught Draco Malfoy's eyes as she went in, and he quickly looked away. She looked back to the spot were he was intently staring and saw it was Stephanie. Laura looked back at Malfoy to see what cruel trick he was planning, but oddly enough she saw something she had never see in a Malfoys' eyes before, she saw an inexplicable sadness as he watched Stephanie and Fred go inside the Great Hall together.

The gang sat down and ordered their food, when right before 9, George said that he had to go find his date because she sad she was coming a bit late, and excused himself. Lee and Laura chatted a bit, just talking about nothing and anything just like friends do, while Fred and Stephanie seemed on their own little cloud.

"ATTENTION ATTENTION EVERYONE, WITH THE HELP OF A LITTLE MISCHIEF AND A LITTLE CUNNINGNESS, I PRESENT A REAL BALL FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

Everyone looked around to see who was talking but, it seemed to be a voice coming from somewhere in the ceiling, sounding oddly like George's, and then all of a sudden, thousands of fairies drifted from the high windows, and started waltzing over the student's heads. It was the most beautiful event anyone had ever seen, for the fairies all were like little dancing lights. Laura looked up in amazement, and couldn't contain her merry laughter. It truly was a sight to see. The twins really were miracle workers. How they had pulled this off, no one could imagine.

Little did she know that as the fairy light illuminated her dazed face, great big yellow dog eyes were watching her from a doorway…

The music started and the couples started dancing after the Triwizard champions, and gradually Stephanie went with Fred, and after Lee danced the first couple of dances with Laura he went to find the girl he wanted to impress. Laura wondered back to the table, not really looking at anyone in particular when someone stopped her as she was trying to step off the dance floor.

" I sure hope you weren't leaving my lady, would you do me the honor of dancing with me Laura?"

Slowly, Laura looked up in large hopeful brown eyes. His hand was extended towards her, and he wore a smile full of anticipation, his eyes never left hers. Surprised, Laura flew around his neck in the biggest hug,

" Oliver! What are you doing here!" his arms went wrapped themselves around her waist, and he smelled in her hair. " Well, Fred told me there was a ball, and invited me to come along, as it is open to all former students too."

_Ooh Fred I could just kiss you_, thought Laura as she made her way back onto the dance floor with her greatest crush. She had liked him since 3rd year, and during his last year, he had tried to court her as well, but ever since he had left they hadn't had a chance to really see each other, but they just wrote letters back and forth, once in awhile…a couple times a month…ok ok…it was two letters a week.

He took her hand in his, and twirled her around the dance floor as if only they existed in the world, as a sad dog watched them.

Sirius POV:

This is wrong Sirius; you are here to look out for Harry not to check out his friends! What is that guy doing with his arm around her? I wonder if they are 'official'? Hmm…I can't believe I am getting jealous over her, I have only seen her once. _Actually Sirius that's not true, you noticed her ever since last year_. Yeah thanks a lot conscience! Wait wait, that guy she came in with just left her…good… wait, WHY WOULD YOU EVER LEAVE HER SIDE! STUPID DUMBASS DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW GOOD HE HAS IT! ...Ok that's rite, walk back to the table…I should really check on Harry ...oh well this is more fun… a man is approaching her! She looks like she loves him…that's rite Sirius, who could ever love an ex-murderer, just let it go…

Back to normal:

Laura and Oliver never left each other's eyes, not even when Fred put a spell on him and Stephanie to make them fly as they were dancing, or when he sang her "You're just to good to be true," the entire time, Laura and Oliver held the world in their hand. Never did Laura know that right around the corner was a grown man who loved her more than he himself yet knew. A man, the notorious Sirius Black, was slowly having his heart ripped out and trampled on the more he watched her graceful figure, a pain beyond pain only the crushed man knows. He never tore his eyes off of her, he never felt so much pain before, and he never knew he loved anyone like her before.


	4. WOMAN AND MAN JUST A GAME

DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING.

"Laura … Laura...wake up…" whispered Stephanie. It was 2 AM and the girls were supposed to meet up with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the Common Room, because apparently someone was trying to kill Harry through the Triwizard tournament, and so they were trying to figure out who. Laura and Stephanie, still in their pajamas tip toed downstairs to the Common Room where the trio was waiting for them.

" Where is he?" said Harry anxiously.

" Where's who?" asked Stephanie.

" I asked you to come down here because Sirius is supposed to talk to us."

At the mention of Sirius's name Laura's heart started beating faster. It was so loud she thought everyone would be able to hear it, although in truth no one paid it any attention. _What's the matter with me, why am I so nervous?_

Upon seeing Laura's confused expression, Stephanie glanced her a questioned look, but before she could inquire further, a head popped in the fireplace.

" Harry are you there!"

" Yeah I'm here, and so is everyone else. Listen you need to answer me a few questions, because i..."

" Everyone's here? Oh so I see. Hello Hermione, Ron, Stephanie… Hello Laura." When he said Laura's name he look rite at her with a certain longing only Laura was able to see, before Harry resumed with his conversation.

In a half hour Sirius had to go, and he had answered all of Harry's questions about his father, while the rest of the gang watched apprehensively in silence. Before disappearing from the fire, Sirius gave Laura one last look as everyone had turned around to go to bed.

The next morning, well into the month of June, with the second task having gone by pretty well, the girls were in the Great Hall eating breakfast on a Friday morning.

" Annam who are you writing to?" asked Stephanie.

" No one…no one…hold on let me finish my letter. "

"Laura! Come on tell me!" whined Stephanie.

" Ok ok, you big baby, if you must know I am writing to Oliver, because he is supposed to come with us to Hogesmeade tomorrow, and since I know you are bubbling with questions, me and Oliver hit it off pretty well at the Ball, all thanks to your dear boyfriend, and so we have been writing back and forth ever since. "

Stephanie sighed and hugged Laura with a quirky little voice saying, " HOW ROMANTIC!"

Laura couldn't help let a small giggle escape from her mouth before Fred and George made their grand entrance as usual. Laura looked up from her parchment to see the twins, but instead saw a handsome blond haired boy smirking a sexy smirk in her general direction. _Ok the whole Malfoy thing is getting weird. Note to self: must find out what's going on. _

" Hello hello, Oh fairest princess of them all." Swooped down Fred encircling Stephanie in a very affectionate hug.

" And good morrow to thee my dear sir." Replied Stephanie smiling a soft kind smile only reserved to Fred. Every time she looked at him with that certain smile he couldn't help but grin really big and hold her in his arms. That smile, his smile, was what made him get up in the morning.

Laura couldn't voice her questions about Malfoy in front of Fred, but she had to ask someone, so she decided to ask George, because after all they were best friends.

" George, I need to talk to you… we need to escape the two love birds." Whispered Laura at the table.

" Umm…ok …follow me. " and with that George stood up and simple ran out the door of the Great Hall screaming " WE'RE GOING STREAKING!"

Laura laughed so hard; she could hardly breathe, and got up, but simply walked out of the hall with the excuse that she had forgotten something in her room.

" That was beautiful George, as always..."

" Why thank you, thank you very much. Now then, what's on your mind my little midget?" George always loved to tease Laura because he knew how much it annoyed her, but today all Laura did was elbow him in the ribs and say," It's about Malfoy."

" What…about…him..!"

" Well you have to promise not to tell Fred first."

" That's a very tough thing to ask of me…well ok… because you are like family, so it would be the same as if I was promising something to Fred. Ok ok now spill."

" Well I just have been noticing him looking at us a lot, especially…" Laura gave George a worried look unsure of his reaction if he found out," …Stephanie."

"…" George just looked a bit dumbfounded and then laughed.

" What! Its not funny." Said Laura obviously irritated.

" Well it's just that he always looks at the Gryffindors with discontent and the fact that she is not a pure blood, the fact that he hates my family, and the fact that she is pretty is probably angering him. But don't worry about it, he probably is just angry at the fact that I am so damn sexy!"

Since George wasn't worry, then Laura was not going to worry either, and relieved she and George went to their class.

The next day was another Hogesmeade weekend, well only for the girls and the Weasley twins, because they were planning to sneak out of the school to meet Oliver even though the actual Hogesmeade trip wasn't scheduled for another 2 weeks. The girls awoke bright and early much to their displeasure and went in the common room to meet the boys, but they were surprised that they had awoken earlier then the guys. When Fred finally came down with bed hair that made him look even more damn hott, Stephanie blushed, and so did Laura, but only because Laura upon seeing Fredhad imagined what Sirius would look like climbing out of her bed.

They checked that Filch was nowhere around, and made their way through the passage way and onto the village.

" Hey there, I have been waiting for like half an hour." Greeted Oliver happily while encircling Laura in a great big hug…and Laura was sure he smelled her hair…

" Yeah well mate, we still got to escape that evil cat of Mrs. Norris." Exclaimed George while patting Oliver on the back in a manly way.

" So what do you say we get something to eat, cuz we had to skip breakfast to sneak out and I for one am starved." Said Lee.

The five of them made their way to the pub for something to eat, laughed and talked about the good old days when Oliver was at Hogwarts. Under the table Oliver would give Laura's hand a little squeeze which made her smile a little embarrassed smile every time at this show of affection. All of a sudden outside the pub she heard. " Get away you filthy dog, stop rummaging around the garbage!" the owner of the pub tried to shoo away a great big black dog. Laura looked up at Stephanie in alert, but all Stephanie could do was stare right back, because they hadn't told they boys about their new dangerous liaisons and didn't know how they would take the fact that the girls had been sneaking out without them, and pretty much lied to them. That would have to be a bridge they crossed when they came to it.

" I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." Said Laura to try and go outside. The gang thought that was a normal request and said nothing of it.

She made her way outside through the back door, and went down the street to catch a glimpse of the black dog the owner was yelling at before. She saw it turn the corner and ran to catch up to it. " Hey wait!" the dog stopped, tilted it's head and opened it's eyes in wonder. It mentioned to Laura to follow it as it went down an alleyway, and transformed into SIRIUS BLACK.

Laura's heart started beating faster. Whether it was because she had ran a little or because he looked so incredibly sexy who knows.

" Sirius, what are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. He clearly hadn't planned on seeing her again, because he hadn't decided what he felt for her yet. They were both standing opposite each other, unsure of what to do, when after what seemed like forever but was only 5 seconds he replied,

" How have you been Laura? I was supposed to meet Dumbledore at the school tonight so I made a head start and was looking for food. "

He was a bit too skinny Laura thought as she took a good look at him, and looked very tired, but he still managed to look good. She didn't want to look into his eyes although the was trying to get her to look into his, because she knew if she did her stomach would get butterflies and her cheeks would her embarrassingly warm.

" Well, I am here with Stephanie, Fred, George, Lee and…Oliver…we decided to take a fun day."

Sirius clenched his fists and only said, "oh"

He took an tentative step towards her, but at that precise moment she turned to leave, saying " I better get back, they might start getting worried about me. Probably thinking I fell in the toilet. " Before she was around the corner, he took the courage to grab her shoulder, and as his touch sent shivers down her arm she turned around to look in his stormy eyes. He looked down at her with warmth and affection, his hand still on her shoulder as his thumb made small circles on her arm, making Laura all warm and tingly.

" Take care of yourself. " that was all he said and they looked at each other, as Laura bit her lip, both out of nervousness and to not let a small moan escape as his hand made her go weak with desires for his touch. As she bit her lip, his eyes looked down at them, and he quickly removed his hand, because if he left it there longer he didn't know if he would be able to control his want for her sensuous lips.

" You too." Laura replied in a soft whisper, and went back to the pub.

"What happened to you Laura, was the public bathroom scary?" teased George.

Laura, still flushed with emotion tried to appear normal and therefore replied with " you know I hate public restrooms, they are soo disgusting. " they all laughed and then took advantage of their day in town. All day they laughed, went to the joke shop, and all the time, Oliver would casually put his arm around Laura, of whisper how beautiful she looked in her ear. She would respond with happiness, but all the while she was with Oliver, she kept imagining herself with Sirius.

On top of the hill, looking down on the village, Sirius saw Oliver's display of affection and scowled angrily, but when he saw Laura hold his hand too he felt and emotion close to rage. After all, who would ever learn to love an ex-convict?

SIRIUS'S POV:

DAMN HIM! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS! I should be down there holding her! ME not him! If only I wasn't wanted by the law. Oh Laura, what affect you have on me, I can't remember ever feeling this way. No power on earth, if I can't love her. No passion could reach me. No lesson could teach me. How I could have love her and made her love me too. If I can't love her, then who?

BACK TO NORMAL:

On their way back to the castle Stephanie whispered to Laura, " so, did you see him?"

" Yeah, it was snuffles. He said he had to meet Dumbledore that's why he was here."

Stephanie thought that was an appropriate answer and didn't ask any more questions. Meanwhile, Laura kept thinking about his hand on her shoulder, his thumb on her skin, his eyes bearing into hers… the more the thought about it, that hard she would blush and try to bite back a smile. Stephanie noticed and said, " Well, I guess someone likes Oliver." All of a sudden, Laura started laughing uncontrollably, to the point that she couldn't breathe until Fred snapped back, " SHHH Laura, we are going to get caught!"

They hung around in the common room till around 11PM and just chatted, and played cards. Stephanie was really good at cards, and very soon, her and Lee were having a full out war, both of them being the best they kept asking of a rematch.

" You know Fred, your woman gets a bit scary sometimes." Said George as he watched Stephanie and Lee almost tickle each other to death.

Stephanie looked up at George's comment and said, " I ain't his woman!"

George just laughed, and since Stephanie was talking, Lee quickly withdrew the ace from the top deck to cheat without her noticing, but Laura noticed and laughed.

Fred simply stated with a mischievous smile on his face, " oh yes you are. You are my woman and no one else's" Stephanie stood up, swayed her hips as she walked over to Fred " oh so I am YOUR woman am I?" she said seductively. She slowly straddled him on the couch, then gave him a very passionate kiss as the rest of the gang made retching noise with the occasional 'get a room'… well actually that was only Laura, because the other two boys were watching mouths open. When Stephanie slowly sucked on is bottom lip and released the kiss, all Fred could say was " ummhmmm" Stephanie then giggled and said, " I think you are MY man."

And then got up to go finish the card game with Lee, as Fred was still in shock. They continued to play until Stephanie found out he was cheating, and they chased each other all around the common room, ending up in a crazy tag game with George, Laura and Fred. By the time they went to bed they had laughed so hard their abs hurt.

" Goodnight guys, I'm going to bed." Said Laura first, followed by Lee, and George who all made their way to their dorms.

Stephanie also got up and walked towards the girls' staircase, but Fred abruptly stopped her, pinning her against the wall, tracing hott kisses in the base of her neck. If Fred hadn't been holding her against he wall her knees might have given away. He continued exciting her until he reached her lips and she roughly grabbed his hair as he gave her a commanding kiss that required all the passion he could muster. He then removed his lips from hers, and with this hot breath against her ear softly said, " I guess we will just have to own each other. Good night my love." He smirked at her dazed expression and went to his dorms. Stephanie's hear was still beating so fast she stumbled up the stairs, thankful that he had stopped when he did, because otherwise she would have completely lost herself. Laura pretended to be asleep when Stephanie came in, which eventually resulted in her really falling asleep.

In the middle of the night, an intruder came into the Gryffindor girl's tower. He had dark black hair, and blazing grey eyes. He went to the sixth years room and watched Laura sleep as her steady breathing made her chest rise and fall, and the moonlight caressed her face. Sirius Black wasn't sure if she would have been asleep, a part of him wished she wasn't because he needed to talk to her, but another part of him was grateful she wasn't awake so he could sort out his feelings. When he had come up to the room, he was furious and angry and although unsure of what to say to her, he felt the need to make her get away from Oliver, and secret part of him wanted to touch her skin again. But upon seeing her sleeping so peacefully, all his jealousy faded away, and his hear felt like it was going to explode. All he wanted to do was lean down and kiss her and hold her forever. But all he did was leave her a single red rose by her pillow with a note that had a single paw print as he departed into the night.


	5. Can I keep you?

DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING.

It was the night of the third task, and Oliver along with the Weasley family was coming that night to watch it. It was going to be a big deal and the house elves were preparing great ordeals of food.

" OMG Laura, I can't even concentrate I am soo excited!" Stephanie had blurted out in their last class of the day; history of magic. No one was really paying attention to Mr. Binns drone on and on and on.

" I know me neither! Do you think Harry will be alright? What am I thinking, of course he will be. Are the boys going to join us after the lessons?"

" I think…hey, you know what's weird, I would have excepted Sirius to show up, you know even in dog form...

Laura's pulse started going a bit faster at the mention of his name, and she quickly looked away from Stephanie, because after all she still hadn't told her about her 'encounter.'

" …Yeah…I guess…" Laura half mumbled out.

" What's the matter, don't you like him?" Stephanie asked.

Laura bit the inside of her cheek, praying she wasn't blushing, " No no, he is fine… I dunno… so how are you and Fred?"

Now it was Stephanie's turn to blush. " Fine" she replied a little too dreamily.

The girls couldn't help giggling and telling each other romantic stories of their 'true love,' and having a good time inventing odd pranks to play on the twins and before they knew it, it was the end of the period. The twins and Lee were waiting for them outside the room, looking very excited themselves.

George grabbed both of their hands and they all started running to the Great Hall where the rest of their family was meeting them, and they were all going to eat alongside Harry before he had to face the task ahead. In the Great Hall, Stephanie was the first to shriek when she saw Mrs. Weasley, because she was her favorite person in the entire world, having spent endless summers at the burrow with the boys and Laura. After the girls were done hugging each other they all sat down, and let the boys get pestered by their mother, giggling at Fred and George's embarrassed expressions when their mommy talked to them like little boys.

" So my dears, have you seen Harry?" said Mrs. Wealsey at last.

" Over here!" Waved Harry as he, Ron and Hermione entered through the double doors.

They all ate happily together, discussing the upcoming task, with Mrs. Weasley occasionally saying " Oh poor Harry, so young." And " How could Dumbeldore let you compete in this?" but besides that, it was one of the most enjoyable feasts in quite some time. It was like a reunion, everyone talking and having a good time.

Around dessert time, Oliver walked in smiling broadly, making him looks as handsome as ever. He looked rite at Laura and walked towards her, giving her a big hug in greeting, sweeping her off her feet, and then greeting everyone else in turn. When Oliver greeted Stephanie, he gave her a hug then tickled her to death, until Fred said, " Ok…haha..That's enough…umm… the food is getting cold."

Stephanie and Oliver had a really fun relationship, they were friends, but mostly they teased each other, and they always needed Laura to come and sort out their arguments.

Like this one time when Oliver was still at school, they had played chess one night, and were arguing about who had won, then Oliver had thrown a pillow at Stephanie's head which had resulted in a full fledged pillow fight, where Laura had had to come down from the dormitory because they were making such a big racket. Laura had came down, looking as angry as ever, had grabbed both of Stephanie's and Oliver's ears as they kneeled on the ground saying 'Ow! Ow! Ow!' then she had said, " THAT'S IT! CUT IT OUT! IF WE WERE IN PRISON YOU GUYS WOULD BE MY BITCHES!" then she had let them go, turned around and walked upstairs as if nothing happened, while Stephanie and Oliver stayed on the ground, mouths gaping open looking back at her. Needless to say, it was quite and interesting trio when it came down to it. Although sometimes, even Fred got involved, but that was perhaps because he was jealous, who knows…

Anyhow, the feast soon came to an end, and Harry was called out to the field and hour ahead to get ready as they all wished him luck. Soon the group made their way down to the ex- quidditch pitch to see humongous hedges towering in the form of a maze.

Everyone took their seats watching in awe at what the champions would have to face. Oliver casually put his arm around Laura, as she settled deeper in the crook of his arm. Fred had his arm loosely around Stephanie, as they chatted with Lee and George about what horrible and grotesque things the champions would have to encounter.

While everyone was busy talking, Oliver looked at Laura thinking about how long he had waited to be with her, and when she turned her head to look at him, he leaned down slowly, and kissed her softly. She was so taken by surprise, she couldn't react, so he just kissed her once, removed his lips from hers, and kissed her cheek. He didn't look embarrassed in the least, in fact he just held on to her tighter, and she let him. Laura thought the kiss had been nice, might have been missing something…what that might be, she would think about it later, because the pitch got really quiet as Ludo Bagman made the announcement of the Maze and the sorts of beast the champions would encounter.

Harry was the first to go along with Krum, then Cedric and Fleur. Laura tightened her grip on Oliver's hand as Harry went in, and bit her lip nervously waiting. Oliver felt her hand tighter around his, and he responded by holding on to her hand just as tightly and smiled. It seemed like forever as the champions were in the maze.

The worst part was that the rest of the school couldn't see anything, but they all watched the maze…well not quite everyone; a black dog watched from the top of the bleachers, but it wasn't the maze he was watching, it was the scene unveiling before his eyes. The kiss he witnessed.

" What is going on in there?" asked Stephanie nervously.

" Well, whatever it is, it's ok for now, because we haven't seen any red sparks." Said Fred reassuringly.

" Yeah, but what if something happens and no one knows?" asked Laura just as worried as Stephanie. Her, Hermione, Ron and Stephanie exchanged a worried glance as they all thought about Harry. The girls still hadn't told the twins, Lee or Oliver, about their connection with the famous trio and the Order and they weren't planning on telling them unless they had to.

" Don't worry Laura, if anything happens I am sure Oliver here will be only too happy to protect you." Said Lee with a smirk on his face. Laura blushed a little and then George took that as a hint to continue taunting her.

" Yeah, or if you fall unconscious for days because you thought a bee was attacking you in the middle of all this tension, Ollie could play helpful Prince…or would he rather be the naughty nurse?" and he too smirked and laughed.

" Oh shut up both of you," said Laura as Oliver did nothing but smile along with the boys.

" Oh my god! What's happening? Red sparks!" Stephanie exclaimed.

All heads turned to the pitch, and all sound hushed all around the bleachers. Red sparks were over the hedge, which meant someone was in trouble. The teachers went inside the maze. Stephanie held on tight to Fred's hand, breathing heavily. Soon, another set of red Sparks went in the air, and by then, not a sound could be heard except the nervous beating of hearts.

" …Oliver, I'm scared, this doesn't feel right." Said Laura in a small shaky voice.

His throat was dry; he couldn't speak because he too was scared.

" Wait, someone is coming out!" exclaimed George.

Stephanie grabbed on to Laura's arm, and said, " I don't see Harry! There's Krum, and Fleur, but where are our champions!" Laura took hold of Stephanie's hand and said, " I hope everything is ok…"

After what felt like forever, Harry emerged from the pitch dragging something behind him. Hermione gasped, and her and Ron rushed down to the entrance of the maze. Stephanie and Laura wanted to run after them, but the guys were holding them back.

" LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO DOWN THERE!" Laura roared at Oliver.

" Come down, you can't help if you are acting completely irrational."

" GET OFF OF ME FREDERICK, LAURA AND I NEED TO GO!" yelled Stephanie, knowing Dumbeldore might need their help.

Her and Laura took off running, not even looking back at the boys. By the time they got there, the teachers were in a circle, and a crowd was forming around the entrance, trying to see what had happened. Dumbeldore looked up and saw the girls, and told them," Laura, Stephanie, Ron and Hermione, you better come with me. Harry needs to be brought to the hospital wing now. " He kept his voice calm but very alert.

The nodded and walked towards Harry, who was unconsciously clutching on to someone. It was Cedric. Cedric was dead.

…

Stephanie looked in horror at the sight before her, and her and Laura just held on to each other. They couldn't say anything, they couldn't think, so they just did what they were told to do. They took Harry to the hospital wing leaving the crowds behind. On their way to the school Fred, George, Lee and Oliver came and asked what happened.

" Please, just leave me alone. I can't talk about it," said Stephanie in a weak tired voice, as it took all her strength not to cry.

" Come on! You can't just take off like that, then not tell me what for? What the bloody hell is going on?" said Fred.

Laura just took his arm off of Stephanie's very softly, shook her head as she fought to not let one tear escape her eyes, and just kept walking. The guys just looked at them with confused, angry and sad faces.

In the hospital wing, they laid Harry down, and Hermione, Ron, Stephanie and Laura just stood around, not sure of what to do, and too in shock to speak. It was only someone yelling outside that made them move.

" LET ME IN THERE!"

" Ok ok come down, Professor Dumberldore told me you would be here, its just Harry needs his rest now. And try to keep it down!" replied the nurse.

" LET. ME. IN. THERE. NOW." Said the stranger in a low dangerous voice.

The nurse let the stranger in, and he ran to Harry's bed. The stranger was none other than Sirius Black. Laura looked at him in utter shock, as did everyone else.

" What happened? I take my eyes off the maze for one second…"

" Sirius, Cedric Diggory is dead, we don't know what happened, Harry passed out when he came out. How are the other champions?" asked Hermione tentatively.

" The others? Oh yes yes… they are fine. Cedric…yes I heard, Dumbeldore told me on the way here, he is outside sorting things out…" said Sirius.

Laura didn't think about what she was doing, she just walked by the kneeling Sirius, never before having seen him look so scared and worried, it broke her heart. She put her hand on his shoulder and felt him tense under her touch.

" Harry will be alright, I know he will." She said.

He got up, away from her touch, and still not looking at her he said, " Of course he will be all right…"

They didn't speak again until Dumbeldore came in, and made Harry wake up to tell his story. After he was done explaining the events in the maze, and the rising of Voldemort, he was given a Dreamless sleep potion. Everyone just stood around, too shocked at what they had just heard. They stayed with Harry the entire night, not saying much, only Ron and Hermione talking in low voices to Sirius.

At dawn, Laura got up, careful not to wake anyone who had fallen asleep on his or her chairs, and made her way outside. She needed some fresh air; this was too much for her. As she closed the door behind her, Sirius opened his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping, and he too made his way outside to follow her, because he knew this was too much for her to handle.

Laura walked on the dewy grass, her hands becoming numb with the early morning cold, and made her way to the lake by a tree. She stood there, eyes glassy, staring ahead. She spread her arms out as if she was about to fly, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. From behind her, Sirius took her hands in his. She didn't move.

" I knew you would follow me."

He lowered her hands, and turned her around to face him.

" It's not fair Sirius…what happened…and... She couldn't say anymore. She had been so strong all night, she completely broke down and started crying, trying to free herself from his grasp. He just held on to her tighter as she stopped fighting him and rested on his chest, crying and holding him tightly. He was too choked up with frustrating emotions; he wasn't sure what to do. So he simply wrapped his arms around her, as he kissed her forehead trying to reassure her. Seeing her cry was too much for him, and he wanted to do anything to stop her pain. But part of him also knew she didn't belong to him, she was Oliver's now…

So he just held on to her for as long as he could, as she stopped crying but held on to the front of his shirt…after some time it seemed as if they were going to stay like this forever, but the nightingale stopped their world with his song, signaling it was time for the world to get up. She was starting to let go when he whispered softly, tickling her ear, " Can I keep you…?"


	6. Sticky

DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING.

Before Laura had time to say anything, Dumbeldore came up to her and Sirius. "Ms. Socketine, I am afraid I must speak to you and Stephanie at once. Please meet me in my office as soon as you can, I shall go and get Ms. Kimberly."

Laura looked up into Sirius's eyes; the rims of her eyes were red, her cheeks a bit puffy and she bit her lip nervously. Sirius was completely taken away, she had the most innocent face on he had ever seen. She looked like a wounded bird, made to go out in the cold. After all, she had been forced into this. She didn't have time to say anything because she had to go get Stephanie, so she just looked at him, let go of his arm as she turned away, and never saw his eyes fill with tears.

"Mmm…what…." Mumbled Stephanie in her sleep.

" Come on, get up. Dumberldore wants to see us." Whispered Laura.

They tip toed out to the hospital wing and turned the corner to Dumbeldore's office. They stood outside the statue, not ready to go inside, because whatever he had to say, they were betting it wasn't good.

"Laura, how are you feeling?" asked Stephanie tentatively.

" I don't know yet, it feels like a dream. Like this can't be happening. I mean just yesterday I was worried about what to wear."

" Yeah, it's like we have to grow up all of a sudden, we don't get a choice in the matter."

The girls just hugged once, as their eyes filled with tears once again, and they went to the Headmaster's office. He was pacing around the room, which was unusual, because he was usually just behind his desk looking ahead.

" Thank you for coming. As you know, you are the most aware of the going ons, and yet I still haven't told you why. You must be very exhausted after such a trying night, but please bear with me. You have witnessed everything that Harry said yesterday, and I am afraid that as I predicted it is true that Voldemort has returned. Harry still does not know of your involvement in this, but I will tell him shortly. Both of you girls, though born on different dates were born as the planets aligned, which happens only once ever 88 years, making the magical energies behave differently. When you born, you girls were granted with a supernatural gift of magic, meaning you are able to perform magic without a wand, and soon enough just by thought. No one, not even myself have that ability. Only one wizard has ever had that ability, and that was Merlin. As you can see, this is the reason why you two will be the key to this war. Together you are the most powerful beings magic has ever seen. The Order will be starting up again, and though you are under age, you have my permission to be members, because you need to train…"

He continued for another 10 min giving them details on the order. They were under explicit trust. When they were finally dismissed, the girls were just in shock that they just stepped out of the office, and were planning on just going to their dormitories and talk it over. As they climbed through the portrait hole, the twins, Lee, and surprisingly Oliver was there too. They all looked like hell, like they hadn't slept all night and their eyes were all bloodshot. They turned their heads as the girls walked in, and Oliver jumped up first with a concerned look on his face and walked towards Laura. He put his arm around her, and wrapped her in a hug without asking what happened or anything, and Laura was very grateful for the lack of questions.

Lee just looked up and said, " Stephanie, everything all right? What's going on?"

Stephanie made her way to the couch, to sit down, and not once did Fredsay anything. He looked so angry, he was bright red, and eyes glassy. Stephanie sighed and then Oliver sat down holding on to Laura as she cuddled next to him.

"Well…" before Stephanie had any chance to start talking, Fred couldn't take it anymore and shot up.

" WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KEEPING THINGS FROM ME? I WAS SO BLOODY WORRIED ABOUT YOU? OUT ALL NIGHT! ME HERE, WORRYING SICK, NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!…" He was shouting, towering over Stephanie, and looking as furious as ever.

She tried to coax him by holding his arm saying, " calm down, I going to tell you know. Please understand."

He just glared at her and sat down as far away from her as possible. She gulped and fought back tears, as Laura shot him an evil look.

" Ok, so Laura and me…well, there is something we have been keeping from you for a while now.." said Stephanie.

" YEA NO SHIT!" said Fred and George at the exact same time.

Laura told them to shut up if they wanted to hear the truth, and Stephanie continued.

" Well a couple months ago, when Dumbeldore first talked to us…" She told them everything about their connection with the famous trio and their visit's to Hogesmeade without the boys, with the exception of what her and Laura's part was in all of this.

George and Lee were pouting at the fact that they had gone to the village without them, and Oliver just asked if they were sure that Sirius was not a bad guy. Laura scooted away from Oliver just slightly and said, " No, he is one of the good guys…"

They asked questions and Stephanie answered them, which Laura was thankful for, because she kept thinking about Sirius; about this morning.

_What had he meant when he asked if he could keep her? What was he feeling? Don't kid yourself Laura, I think it's more than just a little attraction…no impossible; he is just worried because of everything that is happening. _

After convincing herself that he didn't care for her more than just worried friend, she frowned her eyebrows and looked at Oliver. He looked very cute with his worried expression, listening attentively to Stephanie. His hair was short and brown, clean and proper, not like the bad boy look that Sirius had. _Damn Sirius, get out of my head!_Also, Oliver is not nearly as built as _Sirius…_

After a while, the group sat silently, then George yawned, hugged Stephanie and Laura and said he was going to bed, because he had stayed up all night like a worried parent.

" Now kids, if you pull anything like that again, I am going to have to give you the birds and the bees talk," he said jokingly as he patted Laura on the head like a dog.

Then he went to Stephanie and gave her friendly kiss on the forehead, and said, " you two should get some sleep too…you look ghostly pale." Then Lee followed him upstairs to get some rest.

The only people left were Stephanie, and Fred, sitting at opposite ends, and Oliver and Laura curled up in each other's arms in the middle. Before this could get any more awkward, the students started coming down form their dormitories for breakfast, and to hear to gossip of what happened that night before. Fred scowled and made way to stand up and leave, but Stephanie said, " Please Fred, please wait…" he turned around looking at her sadly and said, " what for?"

" Please wait, we need to talk.."

He opened the Portrait hole, and led the way outside to talk free from all prying ears. He walked ahead of her, so that Stephanie had to slightly jog to keep up. Once outside, they walked towards the green houses and said, " ok. Talk." She sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy…

Up in the Gryffindor tower, Laura looked back at the door worried of what was going on with Stephanie and Fred. Oliver just looked down at her, put his hand under her chin so she would look him in the eyes and said, " Don't worry, they will be fine. I have never seen anyone more in love then Fred. You should have seen him last night, almost broke down…heck, I almost broke down…"

Laura opened her eyes in surprise at his last words. She mumbled something, but he just smiled and said, "Laura, would you do me the greatest honor of being my girlfriend. I have liked you for so long, the more I see you the more I want to hold you…"

Laura couldn't stop blushing. She knew he was waiting for an answer and when she said "OK," Sirius's head popped in her mind.

In the meantime, Sirius had talked to Dumbeldore about the use of his house for headquarters, but still had no idea in Laura or Stephanie's involvement in all of this, because Dumbeldore was not going to tell anyone because they had to be kept pretty top secret. He walked out onto the grounds, ready to leave; back in his dog form and he passed a quarrelling couple. He could see a red haired boy, but he didn't see the girl, not that he was paying much attention. All he was thinking about was Laura.

SIRIUS'S POV:

Last night when she kissed him…and then this morning…how long must this go on? This cruel trick of fate! She wants to be with him, FINE! …DAMN… I can't give up on her; I have never felt this way before. When She glanced my way

I thought I saw—no impossible--Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free, But it's not to be If I can't love her…. Let the world be done with me…


	7. SUMMER IS HERE!

DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING.

There was only three days left of school, so the students have classes, because they were in dire need to pack, and find all of their belongings. Laura and Stephanie had tried to talk to Harry, but he was finding it easier to be in exile, as the rest of the school still speculated what happened.

Oliver and Laura were officially a couple, though he had had to leave the next day, they promised to see each other and the first day of vacation. Fred and Stephanie were still a bit rocky, but every time one would look away, the other would just keep their eyes fixed upon their face with certain sadness. Stephanie hadn't told Laura what had happened with Fred, or what was said, some things are just meant to be between two people. But due to what George and Lee were speculating, Fred had felt slightly betrayed, and still mad at the fact that he knew she was still keeping something from him.

Laura just decided that Stephanie would just have to tell her when she was ready, after all, it's not like she was doing a good job of talking to Stephanie when it came to Sirius, but anyways, that was just a childish fantasy. After all, she had Oliver now.

It was finally the last day of term, and everyone was heading to the Hogwarts Express, excitedly anticipating 3 months free of school. Stephanie was running late, and had told the gang to just get a carriage and she would meet them in the train, because apparently she couldn't find her owl.

She was one of the last few students to trickle out of the Front Doors, and she wasn't sure if any carriages would still be available. Stephanie was trying to hold on to everything, but a big trunk, a cage, two bags, all crowing her view she naturally tripped as she was getting into the last carriage. She stumbled inside, apologizing for making such an entrance, and when she looked up she saw she was with Slytherins. _Great, just my luck._ Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all looked at her not saying a word, but they all had a sneer on their faces.

Stephanie decided to make the best of the situation and said, " Good thing school is over. Can't wait for summer. I am Stephanie by the way." And she took her seat next to Crabbe directly in front of Draco. " Draco. Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe, and Goyle." Said the blonde Slytherin rather coldly.

" Nice to meet you all. What year are you guys in?"

" Fourth. You?"

" I am in fifth…" she was about to tell them she was in Gryffindor but thought better of it, plus she was sure they already knew anyhow.

It was a rather tense ride, not much was being said, and Stephanie simply hated it when people were uncomfortable, so she tried to ease the silence by asking some random questions.

" So… what are you guys up to for the summer?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco expecting him to speak for them as he always did.

"Not sure yet. Depends if my father finished building the quidditch pitch in the yard, and these two are probably going to stuff their faces with food all summer." Said Draco looking straight at Stephanie.

" Quidditch pitch huh?" Draco looked at her rather smugly, knowing he was making himself sound cool, not detecting the sarcasm in her voice, " What a dumb way to make yourself sound cool! " said Stephanie finally exasperated, shocking all the boys in the carriage. Draco frowned his eyebrows and said, " Excuse me?"

" Quidditch pitch honestly! Enough with the showing off, and you two, can't you answer for yourselves without having Draco speak for you! We aren't in first year you know…" before the boys could respond, the carriage had stopped and she was the first one to get out. " Thanks for a lovely ride boys." She said much to happily, and began unloading all her junk off the carriage.

Draco got out, and shoved her out of the way of the bags, taking them roughly from her. " Here let me do it! Obviously you are incapable." He spat.

She took a step back and very courteously said, " Why thank you, how thoughtful." Then she laughed and turned to the thestrals, and stroked them kindly. Draco watched her from the corner of his eye, wondering what the hell she was doing stroking air. " What the bloody hell are you doing!" he asked annoyingly.

" I am petting the thestrals…you know, the horses that pull the carriages…honestly, can't you see them…oh wait, probably not… oh well. Thanks for all your gracious help dear sir, next time try using a kinder tone! See ya next year." And with that she grabbed her stuff and hauled it through the train door, leaving a seething Draco Malfoy behind her.

NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY had ever patronized the great Draco Malfoy, or left him in loss of words.

"What are you looking at you great idiots! Take my stuff and find a compartment." He said angrily to the staring Crabbe and Goyle.

---

Once in the train, Stephanie easily found her friends, due to the roaring laughter coming from the end of the train.

" There you guys are, I could hear you two wagons away!" she said as she came in.

" You took awhile!" said Lee who had been in the middle of doing a handstand and falling on his ass.

"What in the world are you doing?" said Stephanie laughing a bit.

" Lee was trying to prove to George that it is possible to sit in the air upside down." Replied Laura.

" Oh, I see, ok ok I wont ask any questions." Laughed Stephanie.

The train ride was quite enjoyable; Stephanie sat by the window in front of Laura. And the boys were next to them doing odd things. After about an hour of Stephanie dazing out at the countryside, Laura kicked her in the shin.

" Ow what was that for?"

Laura stared at her pointedly meaning what's that matter with you? Stephanie just shrugged and looked back outside.

" OW! Stop kicking me!"

Laura just grabbed Stephanie's hand and said, " We got to go."

The boys looked up and George said, " Oi! Where are you guys going?"

Laura poked her head out of the hallway and said, " gonna find food!" after all that would sound believable.

" Hey, bring back some chocolate frogs." Yelled Lee, and Laura nodded and closed the compartment door. Then she dragged Stephanie away and down the hall where she suddenly stopped her and said. " What's the matter, I know something is bothering you."

"What are you talking about?" said Stephanie looking out at the window behind Laura.

" Don't play dumb with me, I have known you long enough to know when something is wrong."

"I don't care…" said Stephanie in a small voice, as if she was holding back tears.

Laura put her arm around her shoulders and said, " Come on you can talk to me, what are friends for."

All of a sudden, Stephanie shocked on her words and said, " It's Fred, I can't make him understand our situation, I can't keep lying to him, and I am tired…I don't know if I can do this…" Laura's eyes started tearing up seeing her friend cry and in a barely audible voice, Stephanie said, " …I don't want to grow up…"

They just hugged and both cried, finally overwhelmed by their commanding situation, then Laura said, " We are in this together, and we are going to come out together, and as for Fred, I know he loves you. Come on, lets go find food, or George is going to go berserk."

In the meantime, back in the compartment…

" I won!" yelled George after the second game of exploding snaps. Fred threw his cards down and George raised an eyebrow at him, mumbling, " well no need to be such a sore loser…" and Lee helped him clean up the mess.

" What is wrong with her!" finally said Frederick exasperated.

" Ahh, girl troubles dear friend. I see you and Stephanie haven't really sorted everything out…" nodded Lee motioning for Fred to continue talking.

" Well when we went outside to talk, she kept trying to calm me down, and by God I AM BLOODY CALMED DOWN! And then she was trying not to cry, and I can't bear to see her cry, but I was too angry to hug her. And then, all of a sudden, as if she thought of something, her face became blank, and she stood up straight and tall with no trace of mirth on her face. It was as if I had killed something in her…I don't know what to do…" he ended looking defeated.

" Well, it seems there is a lot the girls aren't telling us, but we have known them so long, they are bound to tell us sooner of later. And besides, we ARE their knights in shining armor, so not to worry." Chimed George in to help.

" Hmmm…but you know, if anything was to happen to her, I don't think I could control myself to go after the bastard who hurt her." Said Fred.

" That my friend, is something we would all do." Said Lee and the conversation was over, and Fred felt somewhat better to having brought this up with his friends.

He couldn't explain it, when he was with Stephanie, he felt whole, her smile that was just his, the way she breathed when she leaned in to him. Regrets, he had a few, but then again, to few to mention. He did what he had to do, so he would continue on loving her, each careful step along the highway, his way he would love her, because even if he bit off more then he could chew, he couldn't picture his future life without her by his side.

" Chocolate anyone!" said Laura as she returned to the compartment, holding 15 chocolate frogs in her arms. Lee and George raced to her arms, tumbling her over, grabbing for the chocolate like crazed animals.

"… Well don't all come running at once…" mumbled Laura as she stood up rubbing her butt.

" Hey, what happened to Stephanie?" said George looking up from his chocolate.

" Oh, that's funny I thought she was behind me. Maybe she went to the bathroom."

"I'll be right back." Said Fred as he got up and left the compartment.

" What's up with him?" asked Laura.

" Him and Stephanie are apparently having some troubles. I guess he wants to apologize." Said Lee as he stuffed his face with chocolate.

" Oh that, I see…"

Fredmade his way down the train. He was looking for Stephanie, because he had to talk to her, to explain, away from their friends.

" Oh so we meet again dear sirs." Said Stephanie to Draco and his gang as she had been coming out of the bathroom they had been coming out of their compartment.

Draco smirked when he saw her; a rather sexy smirk, and he did a very elaborate bow and said, " So we do my lady. To what to I owe this great pleasure?"

Stephanie raised her eyebrows, catching on to the game, and did a small courtesy replying, " Why my dear sir, have you not looked at the time? It is time for a spot of tea, wouldn't you say?"

" Why of course my dear, how silly of me."

" Oi Stephanie!" said Fred as he looked above a small crowd of first years in the hallway. Draco looked up and saw Fred making his way through the small teens, " Aah, I see we must depart. Farewell my lady." And he turned back inside his compartment. Stephanie was chuckling softly as Fred came up behind her. He was slightly out of breath as he spoke, " Stephanie, oh gosh I found you!…"

Stephanie smiled, and said, " Yes, the train can be tricky Fred…"

He just hugged her, and then looked up and centered his eyes in hers, " Listen, I just want to apologize, I hate us fighting, and though I know there are stuff you aren't telling us, it's ok. I trust you. Just don't get hurt, otherwise it becomes my business." He smiled at the last part, and Stephanie could have just melted.

She leaned in for a kiss, and whispering on his lips she said, " You know Fred, I think I might just love you." And then she kissed him. He felt like he could have soared into the sky, flying up high with the happiness that he felt.

They continued kissing rather passionately, unknowingly in front of Draco's compartment.

DRACO'S POV:

_Wow, didn't think I'd run into her again. Shit man, the girl you have been admiring from a far for 2 years, in the hallway, talking to me…well duh, I am the most eligible sexy guy in Hogwarts. I bet even Saint Potter is jealous of my good look, that's probably why he always fights with me. Yup that must be it! …._

" So we do my lady. To what to I owe this great pleasure?" Stephanie raised her eyebrows, catching on to the game, and did a small courtesy replying, " Why my dear sir, have you not looked at the time? It is time for a spot of tea, wouldn't you say?"

_Wow she looks good, and hey, she is funny too, better continue this little game._

" Why of course my dear, how silly of me."

" Oi Stephanie!" said George as he looked above a small crowd of first years in the hallway.

_OH SHIT! Why now! Damn you weasel!_ " Aah, I see we must depart. Farewell my lady." And he turned back inside his compartment. Stephanie was chuckling softly..

_HA! At least I made her laugh…what a nice laugh. If only we could have talked longer…damn you weasel! What does she see in you anyhow!_

BACK TO NORMAL

As Draco watched them kiss, his scowl darkened, and he turned to the window, completely disgusted at his own feelings and the display of sunny affection that seemed so unattainable.

Hand in hand, Stephanie and Fred walked back to their friends, who clapped when they saw they had made up.

" FINALLY! I didn't know how long I could continue the funeral march!" exclaimed George.

They all laughed, told jokes, played truth or dare, occasionally looking at one another with the knowledge that the future would be different. Especially after Dumbeldore had announced that Voldemort was back, they had to be prepared for some pretty tough times ahead, but just now; in the train, laughing, that was the stuff life was made of, so even if war broke out, the nights would be better since they had each other.

When the train pulled in the station, Laura had been daydreaming about the way Sirius had looked at her, his kiss on her forehead, the way his warmth sent shivers everywhere in her body…she was brought back from her reveries and began her diplomatic descend off the train, pushing all thought of the older man away.

" I guess this is it," said Stephanie.

" Yeah, for now, but we're going to see each other like everyday!" said Lee.

" True true, but this time next year, it's going to be your guise's last year. Leaving me and Laura all alone for our seventh year."

" Way to cheer up the mood Stephanie." Said George," Plus don't even worry, cuz the boys and me aren't going anywhere. You can run, you can hide, but we'll just follow you until you curse the day you even met us!" They all laughed, hugged, and promised to write and see each other during the vacation.


	8. His erotic breath

DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING.

First week of brake had been bliss for Laura; she slept, lounged around, and saw Oliver everyday. They would take walks in parks, get ice cream, go to late movies…not really watching the movies…it was the life. She figured Stephanie was doing something similar with Fred. Stephanie was at the burrow for the summer, because her adoptive parents were journalists and were on assignment somewhere in the south. Laura was planning on meeting up with the gang on Saturday for dinner or something…they never really made plans, more so ideas of what to do.

" Freddie, don't make me!" shrieked Stephanie.

" Don't make you do what…?" said Fred cheekily as he held up the shirt she was going to wear away from her reach.

" Give me my shirt now Frederick!"

" Nah, I rather enjoy this view I am seeing." She screamed and lounged at her shirt, wearing nothing more than her pants and bra. He caught her and fell over on the other side of her bed, as she scrambled on top of him, to pin him down to get to her shirt.

" Woah! Wow, hold on! This is a very nice position, I can think of many things to do as we lie on the floor in this position. Geez Stephanie I didn't know you wanted me this bad." Stephanie hit him in the stomach as she quickly got off of him and put her shirt on, but he couldn't stop grinning.

" I can't believe you! You, you…"

" FRED, Laura and Oliver are here." Yelled Mrs. Weasley somewhere from below. Frederick laughed and took that as an escape to run out the door.

" Oh no Mr. Frederick Weasley we aren't finished here, you just wait, I am going to make you pay." Stephanie said as she ran after him.

" Oh yeah, after this morning, I don't think there is anything you could do to me to make me pay." He said half laughing, half serious.

Laura saw them arguing down the stairs, and ran up to Stephanie to give her a big hug.

" Oh, I missed you!"

" Me too! Honestly this boy here stole my shirt and left me in my…"

" What was that dear?" asked Mrs. Wealsey. Stephanie turned bright red, and Laura and Fred were trying to hold their laughter in.

" Uhh..I was just saying that Fred stole my socks, and my feet were cold…darn boys…" They quickly went outside, as Laura and Oliver said bye to Mrs. Weasley in passing just after they had said hello.

" What was that?" asked Oliver as George and Lee caught up to them. They had been outside degnoming the garden and had missed out on the morning events, but judging from all the pranks being pulled around the house lately, they had a feeling it had to do with Fred and Stephanie.

" Well, ever since school has been over, these two clown" Stephanie glared at Fred and George when she said this, " thought it would be funny to experiment their new candies on me, and…. oh Laura, I miss having another girl around, just on week with these two an I totally lose it." and she gave Laura another dramatic hug.

" Well well, I feel so loved."

They walked down to the village where they spent the day just perusing shops, and looking at muggle inventions. They even went to see a movie, but left in the middle when George started crying at the love story thinking it was real.

" Don't make fun of me! It was just so sad. You people just don't have hearts I swear!" he said in defense.

" Sure. How about food, I'm famished." Said Oliver as the rest kept laughing at George, offering him tissues and exaggerated hugs.

" Get off me Lee! Yeah food would be good, cuz these people over here, are making fun of my sensitive soul."

With that they started laughing even harder, but had to stop as they entered the restaurant. They all sat down at a big circular table they asked outside, and ate Italian style pasta. During the meal, Oliver kept trying to make Laura blush by squeezing her hand, of kissing her cheek off guard, even once he squeezed her thigh under the table, but decided not to do that again, when she had jumped up and spilled her soda in surprise.

The twins talked about their mom having to leave the house all the time, and revealed that there was the Order of the Phoenix made by Dumbeledore. They all knew about this, because on their first day of Summer, Dumbeldore had sent Stephanie and Laura special letters to request their presence the following week, and although the boys didn't know that part, George and Fred were going to be at headquarters because Molly thought it would be too hard to go back and forth all the time.

" Well I guess that means we won't see you much this summer." Said Oliver.

" We still have weekends!" exclaimed Laura.

" What about me? Leaving me behind." Said Lee.

" Well your parents are in the Order too, so just ask them for details, and we shall OWL you all the time. That's a promise." Said George patting him on the back.

By the time they got back to the burrow it was 10 PM and around 11 Laura, Oliver and Lee had to go home. Lee went first by floo powder, then Laura then Oliver. Laura stretched as she entered her room, but she was taken by surprise when Oliver hugged her from behind.

" AAH! What are you doing here?" she cried out.

" What, you thought I would leave without giving you a good night kiss?" and with that he kissed her softly on the lips, allowing his hands to hold her face tenderly.

"Good night!" and he apparated home.

" Mmm that was lovely Sirius…" Laura shot open her eyes, in horror of what she had just said.

Thank God Oliver was gone, but what was that slip all about. She had just been feeling good in the mood, not thinking, and BAM! Oh well, she would think about it tomorrow, too much for her tired brain to sort out.

Back at the burrow they were also getting ready for bed. George went in his and Fred's room first, knowing the lovebirds would probably do some smooching before bed. Stephanie followed George up the stairs, but Fred stopped her.

" Wanna go outside?"

" No."

" Oh I see, want to stay in the living room?"

" No." she said flatly.

" What's wrong?" he leaned in for a kiss but she turned around and walked up stairs, but before she closed her door she said, " I told you I would make you pay for his morning. Good night!"

Fred just stood there baffled, then he shook his head and smiled, walked upstairs and went to bed.

---

A week later, Dumbeldore himself was picking up Stephanie and Laura, to be taken to headquarters. He had written Laura's family about her need to be at headquarters, and since they were in the Order, they completely understood, and well, Stephanie was staying with the Weasley's so it was fine.

" Hello Molly, lovely to see you. Are you and your family ready to come to headquarters?" asked Dumbeldore one Monday morning.

" Oh yes oh yes, just finishing up breakfast."

" Good good, would you mind sending Stephanie first, because Laura is about to come, and I need to talk to both of the girls."? He said beaming at her.

" Sure sure." She was curious as to why the girls needed to be there first, or why Laura was there at all, but being a member of the Order, she thought she would find out soon enough. And in any case, she trusted them with Dumbeldore.

" Stephanie dear, Dumbeldore is here." Called out Molly.

" Here? Already? Ok ok coming one second." Said Stephanie bounding down the stairs.

" Hey, why does he want you there now. I thought you were going with us." Said George coming out of his room.

" Yeah…well, we shall see," She said averting his eyes, " Tell Frederick I'll see him in a bit when he comes out of his shower." Then she left the house with Dumbeldore.

He was a very pleasant man, he asked about her summer, and made comfortable conversation. He then told her the address of the Headquarters, and all the secrecy it involved. He picked up Laura on the way, as they all said their hellos and small talk they arrived at the Order. Dumbeldore opened the door, and being the gentleman he is, he let the ladies go in first, cautioning them to be careful for the house was still in dire need of cleaning. Laura went in first. The hallway was very dim, and she couldn't really see in front of her feet. She tripped on a troll looking umbrella stand just as a pair of strong arms caught her fall.

" You ok there?" asked Sirius

" Sirius? What are you doing here?" asked Laura looking every bit surprised and rather shocked.

" Me? How about you?" he replied also looking rather taken aback.

" Aah, Sirius, these ladies are here on my orders," said Dumbeldore coming from behind, " and Mr. Black is here, because this is his house."

Stephanie briefly hugged Sirius as a hello, as Laura just stood there unsure of what to do. Her heartbeat was beating at an alarming rate. It had been 3 weeks since she had last seen him, and the last time she saw him had been on a dewy morning where they had departed with unanswered questions. Her mind always wondered back to that morning where he had held her in front of the lake, comforting her, softly kissing her forehead. _Oh shit, what was she supposed to do now?_

" If you will please follow me, Sirius and I will show you to your rooms then I will tell you what your training consists of." Dumbeledore said as he walked up the stairs. Stephanie followed, but the other two just stayed rooted to the spot where their feet met the ground.

" Training what training?" asked Sirius unable to take his eyes off Laura. It had just dawned on him that she would be staying in his house, and the simple sight of her had sent all the feelings he tried to push out rushing back in.

" Ahh, I assumed you were aware. My sincere apologies, I have failed to tell anyone yet. Laura and Stephanie are here because they possess and extraordinary gift unlike that of any witch of wizard, and they need proper training to develop their skill for this upcoming war. I would appreciate it Sirius, if you didn't mention this to the other just yet."

Sirius nodded, then mentally slapped himself back to reality and walked upstairs go show them the guest rooms. The girls were going to share a room, because with the whole Weasley family, plus Harry and Hermione there weren't enough rooms per person, so they had to double up. As Sirius opened the door, Stephanie went in first, then the Headmaster and finally Laura looking down at the floor.

As she passed Sirius, his eyes flayed fixedly on her, and as she grazed his stomach with her elbow, he took a sharp breath in. she quickly turned to see, and was met with is stormy eyes, but before this could go any further, Stephanie had grabbed Laura's arm leading her to the beds so she could chose which one she wanted. In the meantime, Sirius had quickly walked back downstairs, incapable of calming his pounding thoughts.

**Sirius POV:**

She is here! In my house. Oh shit! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? Ok, just stay cool…she is probably with Oliver now…

He ran his fingers through his hair and paced across the living room as he thought. The little group had marched downstairs to explain the extent of their training, and as they entered the Living Room, Sirius stopped his frantics, looked up with a bizarre smile and sat down along with them.

" These girls are here to be under strict protection Sirius, I am putting you in charge of their safety," Dumbeldore started and looked at Sirius who nodded getting in his full Order member mode, "Now, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin whom you had last year, will be the trainers of your magic. Prof. Snape will sharpen your mind, and Prof. Lupin the senses. This must be kept top secret, and will be done for two hours everyday. I hope this won't be asking too much." He glanced at the girls as he spoke, and they just nodded.

" Professor?" Stephanie asked, " May we tell the Weasley's?"

" Aah, yes I thought you might ask me. I shall tell you only this, and the rest is your decision. If you feel the need to tell someone, remember that trust is not to be deceived or given foolhardily, and that by telling them you might be putting them in danger."

Stephanie frowned for a bit deep in thought, but then decided she would tell them when it came to it. After all, they had grown up with the guys, and their own parents were members. Dumbeldore noticed her change in facial expressions, and just smiled softly.

Next to them, Laura was frowning slightly thinking about what she was going to make of this Sirius thing, _the way he looked, healthier, shorter hair, hot… his warm touch…his erotic breath…_this definitely wasn't going to be easy!


	9. TICKLES

DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING.

The girls were in the their room, unpacking all their belongings for their two months in the Order Headquarters. At the moment Stephanie was just lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling, as Laura was bubbling all around the room, trying to keep herself as occupied as possible to not let any Sirius thoughts creep up on her mind.

" Hey Laura, did you notice how much Sirius has changed?" Stephanie said while staring at a spot on the ceiling.

" Uhh…not really.."

" Are you blind? He doesn't look shaggy, it's like he cleaned up," Laura buried her head in her trunk at those words, because truth be told, she had noticed, but she was trying to not picture his handsome face, if only for 1 moment. " Well whatever it is, he looks pretty good Laura. Hey, you know I sort of told Fred I loved him the other day." She had a small blush creeping in her cheeks, but she was trying to remain calm and stare at her spot on her wall.

" What? You're kidding!" said Laura who flopped down on Stephanie's bed.

" No… I—"

" Wow I thought you guys had already been past that step, like a year ago. How funny. I guess the boys will be sad, because we have this bet, and—whoa. Nice." Laura seemed so cool about it, Stephanie sat up looking relieved, then squinting her eyes she said, " What bet?"

Laura cleared her throat nervously, " Ohh…just this bet…you know… not big deal… better go check up on Sirius in the kitchen!" and she got up and ran out of the room. Stephanie didn't have time to react before Laura disappeared.

_Ok great now you escaped Stephanie's questions, but now you have to go and face him. Great thinking Laura! Oh God! Oh God! Ok, just go down the stairs; act as if nothing happened…it's all good. You are with Oliver now…breathe, breathe, ok the breathing is not helping. Oh shit, I am already approaching the kitchen. Damn feet, made for stupid walking, making me too fast, why do we need feet anyways, stupid invention, only made to---_

" Hello Laura." said Sirius.

"…Oh hi." Laura had been shocked to see him all of a sudden, kicking her out of her thoughts. He had been quickly wiping the big Kitchen table, perhaps trying to make things look homier. He had a kitchen towel on his shoulder, and was turning around away from her back to the sink to fetch a sponge.

" Umm, this is a nice house…" said Laura trying to relieve this slight awkwardness.

" Yeah right! I hate this house. I ran away from it, and now I am back, something I never thought would happen." He said bitterly as he stood over the sink.

Laura walked up behind him and put a hand on his back saying, " I am sorry we put you through this."

She felt so sure of what she was doing; it was like another woman had taken over her body making her act this way. His back relaxed at her touch, and he turned around catching her hand that was on his back, bringing it to his chest, holding it tight, focusing his eyes in hers, "Laura, listen I—"

" Hello Sirius! Laura! The boys are coming shortly." Said Mrs. Weasley coming out of the fireplace and wiping soot off her robe.

Sirius and Laura jumped up startled, and Laura took her hand out of his grasp and took a step back. When she looked back and in a cheerful voice she said, "Oh perfect, can't wait!"

She was secretly thankful Mrs. Weasley came when she did, because she didn't know what Sirius was going to say, but she never felt like she could hold back with him. If he held her hand for a moment longer, she would have really melted. When she stole a quick glance back at Sirius, she noticed his shift in attitude; he came up to Mrs. Weasley very courteously, and embraced her in a big hug.

" So Molly, any news from Harry?" asked Sirius after giving her a cup of tea.

" No no, perhaps you should ask Ron, I believe he sends mail every now and then." Rite on cue, Ron jumped out of the fireplace, followed by his brothers and sister, and surprisingly, Hermione as well.

" Welcome everyone!" Said Sirius happy to have some company.

" Hermione? What are you doing here?" asked Laura totally taken aback.

" Oh, well I received a letter from Mrs. Weasley and Dumbeldore, asking for some help to clean up this…ummm…yea, and with the order."

" Well I am happy you could all make it." said Sirius sincerely, not caring about the slight comment made on his house. They all smiled at one another, wiping soot off their clothes, and then Mrs. Wealsey spoke up.

" Well Sirius, with the kids here, I thought we could clean up this place a little, you know, make it more livable, because I doubt anyone besides yourself has lived here in quite some time."

" Sure that's and excellent idea, you can throw anything out, nothing in this house means much to me." Said Sirius getting a bit happier by the idea of not being alone all the time.

" Hey mate, Fred and I have some ideas to run by you too.." said George who knew Sirius had been a Marauder.

" Now George, I don't want you and your brother to do any more joke stuff, you already deceived me by not getting as many O.W.Ls as I would have liked and…"

" …Please make her stop before she gets too into it…" whispered Fred looking exasperated. Laura couldn't help smile a little at his remark, and soon Ginny looked at Laura and she too started to hold back a smile, and all of a sudden it was too much and everyone started laughing, and Mrs.Weasley just looked appalled, then turned around and put an apron on muttering to herself, " Well, it looks like I will be surrounded by a bunch of idiots this summer, fine fine, just fine." That comment just made them laugh harder, that it made Stephanie come down from her room upon hearing the noise.

" What's all the commotion…you guys made it!" she exclaimed upon seeing all the familiar faces.

" Quickly Sirius, show us our room before malmsey explodes…" said Fred in an undertone. Sirius took the hint and told them all to follow him. Laura let them all walk ahead of her, and remained in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley, because no matter what temper she was in, it was far better then the confusion that was in her head every time she found herself around that muscular, black haired, tempest man.

" Dear, have you and Stephanie already unpacked?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a very motherly tone.

" Yes, pretty much. Anything I can help you with in the kitchen?"

" Oh, umm…well the last couple of times you helped me that resulted in disasters. You know, I don't think I have found anything to remove to burnt hole in the wall by my stove…" said Mrs. Weasley thoughtfully.

Laura blushed. It was true, she was a walking disaster waiting to happen when it came to her and cooking. She laughed nervously, more so out of embarrassment, grabbed a sponge and started wiping the table clean.

Meanwhile upstairs….

" Ok boys, Fred and George you take this room," Sirius mentioned to the twins, " oh, and after I show the rest of the rooms, let me know about…you know..."

The twins nodded gravely, " Yes yes, we will let you know about …'you know'… "

" Rite Rite…" said Sirius.

" Bloody weirdoes." Said Ron in an undertone to Stephanie who just smiled and nodded her head.

" What was that dear brother of mine?" asked Fred coming threateningly closer.

" Nothing nothing, not a thing." Said Ron waving his arms around.

" Ok Ron, this will be yours and Harry's room when he comes." Motioned Sirius

to another room in the house.

" Wait, so when is Harry coming?" asked Hermione.

" I don't know, I thought he was coming with you guys."

"Umm no, Dumbeldore told mom that he had to stay with the ' Crazy-psycho-family' for a while, so we don't know when he will be coming." Piped in Ron.

" Oh rite, I forgot. He told us all this really late the other night. Also Ron, Hermione I must ask you to not tell Harry of where you are or what exactly you are doing, because your owls may be intercepted and that would devastate the order."

The kids nodded, and he took and good look at all of them and sighed, " I guess this is it then." They weren't sure what he had meant, but they felt it too, the feeling of embarking on an adventure that wasn't going to be easy. " Ok now, Hermione and Ginny you don't mind sharing a room together, not like you have much of a choice."

" No no it's fine, we are just happy to be here is all anyways. You know, be part of this." Said Ginny encouragingly. Sirius seemed a bit relieved at that comment and smiled back.

" Rite then, here you guys are. I'll let you get settled in, be careful to not be too loud when you come downstairs, because you might wake the portraits, and trust me when I say that that would not be a pretty picture."

Ron raised an eyebrow and muttered, " ok…"

Ginny and Hermione went to their rooms to get settled in followed by Stephanie, probably up to a little gossiping about this and that. The boys were still standing in the hallway when George said, " Ok Sirius, meeting in our room now. " and he turned around with Fred and went in their room followed by Sirius. Poor Ron was left in the middle of the hallway, and just rolled his eyes and went inside his room and closed the door.

" All right Sirius, so my dear brother and I have called this meeting due to a very important issue that must be laid out. " said George gravely.

Sirius put on a playful serious face and said, " Ok boys, lay it on me. "

" Ok, but I must warn you this won't be pretty. " said Fred.

" To begin with, Fred and I have sort of started a joke shop under Mom's nose, and secondly, we need you help with this new invention." Said George pointing to a fleshy looking string.

" What is that?" asked Sirius rather curious and feeling like he was with James and his Marauding gang all over again.

" Well, we aren't sure yet…" said Fred.

" It's a device to enable us to listen to conversations happening far away. You know, like girls talking about who's hot and who's not, or mom and dad talking about the Order…" said George.

Sirius was laughing to himself, and exclaimed, " This is genius! Ok, so what you need is a simple spell that Remus and me used to do back at school to spy on the slytherins…" the three boys stayed in their room all afternoon concocting this new invention while everyone else in the house was busy settling in.

After trying to help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, Laura went to find the girls, feeling the need for some estrogen empowerment.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" asked Laura as she walked in Hermione and Ginny's room. They had been in the middle of a pillow fight and laughed when they say Laura standing in the doorway.

" Uuuhh…have I missed something here?"

" No..haha..we…breathe breathe we were just testing out the pillows…" Ginny tried to say while laughing and catching her breath.

" You know what they say, nothing like a good pillow fight to start out the day. " said Stephanie.

" Hermione! I would have thought you would have stopped this." Said Laura jokingly, knowing Hermione's strict nature. In her defense, Hermione simply giggled and said, " It's a conspiracy, they hit me first."

Then they all started laughing even harder, until Stephanie grabbed her pillow and hit Laura square in the face. " OOH!" shrieked Laura, and grabbed a huge pillow in retaliation. And once again, the pillow war was on! The girls were screaming and jumping on the beds, trying to hit one another, until it got taken all the way out in the hallway. Ron came out of his room to ask what the commotion was all about, when he was received with Hermione's pillow on his head. He was taken a bit by surprise, but just smiled and took it off his head for revenge.

" No Ron, don't you dare!" said Hermione trying to run away.

" Oh ho ho! You can run, you can hide, but I'm gonna get you!" he said running after her, but was blocked by Ginny's swinging fluffy pink pillow. The hallway was a sea of flying pillows and shrieks, which caught the twins' attention who apparated where the fiesta was taking place. They appeared right in front of Stephanie who hadn't seen them, not quite used to their new apparition ability and were knocked clean off their feet. Soon enough Sirius came down the stairs from the twin's room and asked, " What the—" he was loss for words. The girls were swinging left and right, and pink in the face. Ron was trying to catch Hermione who was running from her room to his, and the twins were trying to tickle Stephanie until she couldn't breathe.

" Well, this is definitely more lively." He said grinning.

" What the bloody hell is going on!" asked Mrs. Weasley coming up the stairs.

They all stopped and looked at her as she glared at them. It was quite a funny picture, for the twins were on top of Stephanie pinning her down to tickle her as she laughed and shrieked for them to stop. Ron had caught Hermione and had his arm around her stomach to keep her from running away, but it had resulted in both of them falling over in the hallway, taking Laura and Ginny down with them, and in the middle of this puzzle of limbs and pillows was Sirius holding a pillow in his hand, looking confused.

" Sirius, I expected better from you." Said Mrs. Weasley looking aghast.

" Uhh, well – I..."

She huffed and puffed, and walked back down to the kitchen after telling them all to straighten up and come down to help her. They all smiled at each other, trying no to start laughing again, and got back up on their feet. Sirius lent Laura a hand to stand up, and when she put her hand in his, he closed his fingers upon her delicate skin, pulling her back up to her feet.

" Well, this was fun!" said Ginny.

" Yeah, tons of fun, " said Stephanie sarcastically, " I think I just made a six pack for my abs by laughing so hard." She said still catching her breath from the tickles of death.


	10. naked in the hallway

DISCLAIMER: of course...hurray to J.K. Rowling, the founder of all thatis hogwarts

The next day, Stephanie and Laura were woken at 5 in the morning while everyone was still sleeping so that they could go for their training without anyone knowing.

" Man, I thought vacation was supposed to be sleep until noon, rest, dream, sleep some more," said Stephanie groggily as she put on come clothes. Laura was too tired to respond. They had barely gone to bed 5 hours ago, due to the fact that everyone had stayed up late talking about the Order and telling stories in the kitchen. They girls tip toed downstairs and into the kitchen to be met by Snape, Lupin, and a mad looking Sirius sitting at the table.

" Hello Laura, Stephanie. Pleasure to see you both again. " said Lupin warmly.

" Hello professor." They said in unison.

" Yes, yes, you two again." said Snape.

" Professor." The girls nodded.

" Sorry to wake you up so early, but well..." Lupin tried to explain, but what was there to explain really.

" Enough with the little chit chat lets go straight to it. I am going to sharpen your mind with occulmency, mind readings, and teach you ways to control your thought and magic through your mind." Said Snape taking his wand out of his cloak.

" Yeah, and if you pull any funny business Remus and I are standing rite here." Said Sirius in a low dangerous voice. Laura glanced at him when he said this, not quite understanding why he was so upset.

" Umm yes, and after Snape is finished, I shall teach you how to defend yourself both with magic and physically." Said Lupin looking uncomfortable.

" You mean you are going to teach us how to fight?" asked Stephanie.

" Something like that." Said Snape coldly, " Stephanie you are up first, Laura take a seat and watch, because you are going next." Laura walked over to the table and sat next to Sirius. Sirius eyes got a bit brighter as she sat down, as an unusual happiness filled his heart.

Stephanie positioned herself in front of Snape, wand in hand if need be.

" I want you to close your eyes, and by your will only I want you to do a spell. In the meantime, I will enter your mind and you must fight me off." Directed Snape.

_What? Snape in my head! This is not happening! This is not happening! Ok Stephanie, focus, focus, what spell shall I use…hmm…_Thoughts of Frederick rushed inside her mind, the first time he kissed her, the awkwardness before they went out when the knew they liked each other, _why am I thinking this, well this is nice…Wait! Snape! _' Yes, concentrate Stephanie push me out of your mind.'

She heard him say inside her head. Stephanie focused herself on a bright light, a light that would soon surround her body, she thought of this light as being her magical spectrum, and focused it on pushing Snape away. Sweat broke on her forehead, and her shoulders started trembling. She used all her might to force him out of her mind, but the shattering of a glass brought her back to reality and she tumbled to the ground. Lupin rushed to her side to help her up, as she shook violently. He helped her to a chair, and Laura was up next.

" What the hell was that Snivellus!" asked Sirius in full anger.

" She pushed me out…" he said in a small voice full of awe. He soon recomposed him self and sneered saying, " Not bad for a Gryffindor Stephanie. Did you intend to brake that glass?"

Stephanie looked at the table at the shuttered glass, and was taken aback.

" Wait—I"

Lupin rubbed her shoulder consolingly, and said with a proud smile, "that was amazing, I have never seen anyone fight off mind control so valiantly."

" Yeah Stephanie, we all felt a rush of warmth when you started to concentrate, as if—as if your magic was sweeping the room." Said Laura encouragingly.

Stephanie smiled at Laura, and mouthed ' GOOD LUCK' as it was Laura's turn to experience the mind control in the hands of Snape. Laura was very worried, seeing what Stephanie went through, but also felt safe knowing Sirius was there.

Gah! Stop thinking about him Laura! ok ok, get ready.

Snape closed his eyes at first, and when he opened them again, he looked straight into Laura's brown ones. She opened them wider in a bit of shock, then felt a tingle in the base of her neck, as if someone was physically prying her head

open. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes…

Sirius's POV:

If Snape tries anything, anything at all, I will have his head as a mantelpiece.

Nobody moved in the kitchen, and Sirius stared intently at Laura worried and concerned. She looks in pain! Why is she in pain! I need to do something Damn it, I can't just sit here!

He rushed to her side as she fell to the ground. He was overcome with worry and anger towards Snape.

Wake up, please wake up. Why won't she wake up! WAKE UP!

Back to normal:

"Laura! Laura!" yelled Stephanie kneeling at her side.

Laura was breathing very shallowly, limp and pale on the ground.

"Laura, don't do this to me, we have to much to do together, you can't leave me now!" said Stephanie fighting the worried tears in the back of her throat.

" Mmmm…mmm" said Laura trying to open her eyes, when all of a sudden her body curved upwards as her eyes brutally shot open and she gasped for air.

Sirius grabbed her to not let her fall back down to the ground, and held her in his arms as he carried her to the kitchen table to lay her down.

" Stephanie! I saw them! I saw them, my parents! I saw them!" she was frantic, and Stephanie opened her mouth not knowing what to say.

Snape stood in the shadows watching the scene unroll before him. He was still shocked at what he saw. He never knew Laura was an orphan, and the parents he saw in her mind were, he knew them, he…he had been in love with her mom…_wait, **was** it her?_ He wondered to himself. It took awhile to come Laura down, and Stephanie just told her that they would talk after to get all the details, because they needed to finish their training before the whole household was awake.

" Stephanie are you ready?" asked Lupin concerned.

" yeah…yeah…so what are you going to teach us? Or I mean how?"

" Well first of all, I will need you to focus on your senses. Ol' Buckbeak's room will be transformed into a training room, that will appear to you and Laura only when you say the password: moonlight. I expect you two to train everyday on the equipment, for your endurance and flexibility, because who knows what you will need to do in this upcoming war. Today, since it's the first time, I will blindfold you and I want you to concentrate and tell me where you think I am in the room."

Stephanie nodded nervously, and Laura looked apprehensively. Sirius still had his hand on Laura's shoulder, but she didn't mind.

Stephanie closed her eyes, and pictured the room in her mind. She could feel every object in the room, every energy focusing on her body. She felt a slight breeze on her forehead, and she brusquely turned around and said, " You are standing behind Sirius, your head is turned to the left."

" Wow" whispered Lupin and Sirius who never thought she would get it so fast.

" Excellent Stephanie, I must say." Said Lupin proudly.

Snape simply stared, but his eyes contained disbelief and a certain detachment.

" Ok, Laura I guess that means you are next." Said Lupin.

Laura gave Sirius a nervous glance, but he just squeezed her shoulder reassuringly as she stood up. Now it was Stephanie's turn to sit back and watch

the show.

" Ok Laura same thing."

Laura closed her eyes, and took a deep breath as she tried to picture everything around her. She felt herself spinning in place, then everything became very still. She became very aware of Sirius's breathing, in, out, in, out, in, out, every breath, every movement of his body. She could even picture the way his lips were slightly parted as he took more air in, then the way his fingers ran through his hair, flexing his arm ever so slightly as he did so. Then all of a sudden she grabbed something in mid air, and with the speed and agility of a striking cobra she took Remus's hand and flipped him upside down in midair. As soon as she heard him land she opened her eyes, and started to panic apologizing profusely.

" Omg, omg prof-I mean Remus are you alright? I am so sorry, it was a reflex, I didn't mean to, I—"

" It's all right…oof…it's all right Laura, actually what you did was very advanced, I wasn't going to teach you that until next time." He tried to regain his breath, as she had knocked the wind out of him, and regained his balance as he stood, rubbing his backside.

"he he he" a snicker could be heard in the background.

" My my, I must say I am very impressed, I guess this will be easier than I thought." Said Lupin very proudly.

" he he HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," All of a sudden Sirius erupted with laughter and doubled over on his chair, " HAHAHAHA REMIE, YOU GOT KNOCKED OUT COLD BY Laura! HAHAHAHHAHA man I can't even breathe HAHAHAHA, YOU ARE NEVER LIVING THAT DOWN!"

" oh shut up…" said Remus turning bright red, as Stephanie was trying to bite back her laughter too.

" I have never seen so much immaturity. My my, what a lovely bunch of toddlers you make. Well, I must be going, I expect you girls to practice before next time." And Snape apparated away.

" That sonavabitch!" spat Sirius angrily.

" Sirius, why do you hate him so much?" Laura inquired.

" It's when we where at school, and he has always been such a dumb oily prat!" Sirius started ranting until Lupin held his hands up and said, " No more! Shut up Sirius you are ranting again. Who wants to start the day so negatively, plus I hear people coming down the stairs." He was right, because soon enough Mrs. Weasley opened the door getting ready to make breakfast.

" Good morning all of you! What are you girls doing up so early?"

" Uhh… we couldn't sleep very well ...and…"

" Oh never mind that, I remember now. Dumbeldore business rite? Well don't you worry about me; I'll just be making breakfast. You are aware that the rest of the children don't know of your secrets my dear, but a secret is a secret and it is safe with me. Now off you go, get cleaned up and come back down for some warm food." Stephanie and Laura were so grateful Mrs. Weasley knew, because it is always helpful to have a woman to talk to and be the motherly figure.

" well I am going to go take a shower, thanks Lupin, Sirius." Stephanie left in a little skip, ready to relax under the warm bubbling water.

" I guess I should do the same…" said Laura, " Thank you Remus, and see you tomorrow perhaps." As she was about to turn around however, Sirius said, "Would you like me to show you your training room before everyone is up and about?" He stood up to lead the way, and she nodded. Remus turned around to chat with Mrs. Weasley and help her with breakfast.

Laura had to slightly jog to keep up with him as he took two steps at once. He went to the top floor of the house. The stairs opened to a dark hallway, were no light was seen. Laura became a bit frightened, but did not want to seem scared in front of him, so she just kept behind him, but after she felt a crunching noise under her foot she yelped and grabbed on to his arm. In the dark, Sirius smiled warmly although she could not see his face, and said, " Those are just some rat bones that Buckbeack has thrown around, don't worry." He took her hand in his and went to a door whispering " Moonlight" The door opened revealing an enormous training room, equipped with swords, lances, archery, mats, vaulting poles, all the things required to train a warrior. Taken by the grandness of the room, Laura opened her mouth unable to say anything, and looked around, "Sirius…this is…it's amazing…how did you do this?"

" You like it? I mean you and Stephanie will like it?"

" Like it, I love it, and I am sure she will more than love it. Who did this, I mean how, when?"

Sirius chuckled softly and replied; " Well Dumbeldore fixed it up when you arrived, "

"…this is soo amazing…actually it's a bit sad in a way…"

" How do you mean?"

" Well this. The training. The whole situation Stephanie and I find ourselves in. then things I saw…" she shuddered when she remembered her experience with Snape.

Sirius put his arms around her into a protective hug, wanting to absorb all her pain, and said, " You don't have to worry, I will make sure nothing happens to you." Laura breathed in his scent as she buried her head into his chest listening to his heartbeat.

" But how will you Sirius? How will you know to be there?"

He softly took her chin in his index finger and thumb so she could look rite up at his face, "Laura, I promise you this, I will always protect you." And he kissed her cheek after having said this. Laura felt a surge of emotion flow through her. Part of her wanted to kiss him, no not kiss him, snog his brain senseless, but the responsible side of her knew that she was still with Oliver, and if she didn't want pain, then why should she inflict it on others. _Yes…Oliver, don't cheat on Oliver, _

So Laura did the only thing she could do, she hugged him tighter not wanting to let him go, as he tightened his hold on her, whispering, " I'll never let you go…

In the meantime, the rest of the household was starting to stir…

" Argh, I don't wanna get up Fred…you get up first and test the floor, tell me if it's cold…" said George groggily from his bed.

" No you do it."

" No you do it, I asked first."

" Do it George, stop being a whinny ass."

" But I don't wanna! You test the floor."

Fred just rolled over on his mattress and went back to sleep, ignoring his brother.

" Fine fine, have to do everything myself these days! You watch it mister, soon you'll be the one with a rubbery wand…stupid cold floor, why do I need to put my foot on you! What you wanna piece of me stupid floor? I can take you!"

" George will you shut up, geez sometimes I swear you are just soo…"

" Sexy, witty, charming, better looking.."

"Yeah rite, everyone knows I am the better looking twin," said Fred sitting up after deciding he would never be able to go back to sleep.

" Better looking! Ha! My foot you are!" cried George indignantly.

" Yeah, well your feet are chickens if you ask me, you are to chicken to even try the ground," With that Fred swung his feet on the ground, stood up and said, "See, oooo the coldness of the floor will eat me alive! Oh no! Run for you life! IT'S ALIVE! AAAAHH"

" GOT YOU!" cried George, who turned around to catch some more shuteye, after having made his brother get up.

Fred just stood there dumbfounded and scowled, " can't believe I fell for it, my own brother! Guess I better take a shower then, before lazy bum here decides to hog the bathroom."

As Fred left the room with his necessary needs, he missed George's lump on the bed giggling madly, having pulled the old one two over his brother.

Fred dragged his feet to the bathroom, barely opening his eyes. He opened the door, and felt warmth coming from the inside. _MMmmmmm warm…I like warm…_he thought. He took off his pj's and hung his towel on the rack, then he prepared to step in the shower, but as he pulled back the shower curtain he heard a scream that woke him rite up.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Fred back at the naked form in the shower.

" FREDERICK I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Stephanie roared trying to cover herself up.

Fred just stood there dumbfounded, staring in shock, forgetting that he too was naked. Stephanie wrapped a towel securely around her body and pushed him out of the door, locking it behind her. She was mad and embarrassed beyond belief, but just on the other side of the door, the corners of Fred's mouth started twitching, and slowly forming into a smile.

Ron came out of his room, rubbing his eyes, and said, " What's all the noi—Fred, what are you doing naked in the middle of the hallway?"


	11. IN THE JUNGLE, THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT!

disclaimer: jk rowling owns all

Upon hearing Stephanie scream, Laura quickly let go of Sirius, and said, " I better go check that out." And with that she left him standing there. The real reason why she left was because it felt so right to be in his arms, and that scared her beyond belief. He watched her go, unable to say anything, but he stayed upstairs the rest of the morning just looking out the window lost in thought.

" FREDERICK! Where the hell are you!" shouted Stephanie as she barged into the twin's room fully dressed.

" Why hello my sweet sweet Stephanie, how may I help thou?"

" George have you seen your brother!"

" Why…no, might I inquire as to why thou needst him so suddenly?"

" THAT BLOODY BASTARD—HE—HE WHERE IS HE, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" she turned around to go downstairs as George called out after her, " Is it true about that birth mark?"

Stephanie stopped dead on the step she was on, and turned bright red. She did not look back though, and pretended she hadn't heard anything. She rushed downstairs, looking towards the comfort of an adult, because adult meant no weird Fred nakedness. When she opened the kitchen door however, he was sitting there drinking orange juice and gave her a very furtive glance. She eyed him angrily, but no wanting to make a scene in front of his mom then have to go into details she just sat as far away from him as possible.

" How do bacon and eggs sound dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she poured her a hot cup of chocolate.

" Fine thank you."

Fred couldn't stop smiling, and scooted towards her so that he sat directly in front of Stephanie.

" Soo…good morning…" he said real slow and seductively.

" You are going to get it! You better watch your back mister, it's on! It's on like Donkey Kong Biotch!" as she got this very comical expression on her face.

He just laughed, but couldn't that picture of Stephanie in the shower out of his head. It was like, _well I know what she looks like without her clothes on, so dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts…he he he…_

" What are you snickering at?"

" NOTHING"

Stephanie couldn't stop blushing crimson every time she looked at him, so she decided keeping her head down and eating her food. She had felt his muscles before when they sometimes got a little bit too carried away, and her hands just roamed all over his body, but this, this was different and it was making her feel so uncomfortable. Just then, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione came into the kitchen to put an end to all this awkwardness.

" Hey mates, sleep well?" asked Ginny.

" Like a rock." Replied Stephanie sarcastically.

" You know the strangest thing happened this morning with Fred…" Ron started, but Fred quickly got up to cover his mouth, " the poor boy is delirious, doesn't know what he is talking about," as he elbowed him the stomach.

Ron having grown quite a lot since first year wiggled out of Fred's grasp and stepped on his foot, then started laughing.

" No really…hahaha…I knew you were crazy before, but this…hahaha…"

" Will you just say it already." Asked Hermione impatient and curious at the same time.

" Well…" drawled out Ron enjoying the embarrassment that Fred was feeling, " When I got up this morning to go see what all the commotion was about, I saw Fred wandering naked around the hall way."

Everyone started laughing, but Mrs. Weasley just shook her head displeased and said, " Honestly Fred, what were you thinking, and with girls in the house and all, you would have probably scared them half to death."

" Hey! I take that as an offense, I'll have you know that I am not that bad looking!"

The girls in particular were giggling and rolling their eyes, when Stephanie smirked and said, " Then what were you doing naked in the middle of the hallway all naked?"

" Yeah Fred, what were you doing?" asked Ginny enjoying this all too much.

" I, I, I was—sleeping. Yes, I was sleeping when George thought it would be funny to rob all my clothes and levitate me into the hallway."

" I –what! You bastard!"

" Oh come on Fred, just because you and George can do magic this summer because you are of age doesn't mean I will fall for that. I think you were probably strutting. Yup, I think you WANTED someone to see you." Said Stephanie smirking even more.

Fred's expression turned into a sneer and he nodded knowing she was trying to embarrass him to get back at him. " Are you just saying that because you wanted to see me naked?" he asked cockily. Stephanie's eyes got wider and she could feel her cheeks burning, but then Lupin interrupted the awkwardness by asking, " Is anyone going to eat?"

Upstairs…

Laura had decided she was going to take a shower before she went downstairs, whatever had been going on could wait. Rite now she just needed to refresh her thoughts, and think clearly.

_Ok _Laura_, so you like Sirius? …I like the way he holds me…You are with Oliver though, uh oh, Problem. Oh shit! I am supposed to meet Oliver this Weekend. Well that will keep my mind off of things…like Sirius's delectable smell, or ripe muscles, or smoldering eyes…. NEED COLD SHOWER NOW!_

After her shower, she got dressed and prepared to go downstairs and act as if nothing happened. This summer was turning out to be more stressful then relaxing.

" Ok, so what did I miss?" asked Laura as she took a seat.

" Well, Fred and Stephanie are having this weird vibe thing going on, and Fred was found naked in the hallway this morning smiling." Whispered Hermione.

" Eww naked! Why?"

" Who knows, that's what we want to figure out."

Breakfast was quite enjoyable, because as Stephanie and Fred tried not to look at each other, or rather Stephanie didn't want to look at him, but he couldn't stop staring at her day dreaming; Mrs. Weasley was telling them all about all the cleaning they would have to do, and George kept making funny remarks to all her comments.

"…first we will clean the Living Room, but be careful when you…"

" I bet there will be dragons, breathing fire. Or cool objects that were actually weird sex devices, but mom will pretend they are dark art object, or…" George was whispering to his neighbors as Molly went on and on, and they couldn't stop laughing. Finally, after putting away the dishes they got ready to get to work. As they went to the living room, Stephanie pulled Laura back and said,

" Our room. Now. Important."

Laura winked, and Stephanie said, " I'll be right back, I forgot my sweater."

Then Laura said, " Damn I have to use the bathroom, be right back."

And the two girls ran up the stairs, and closed their bedroom door out of breath.

"Laura, Laura, I saw Frederick naked today! He walked in on my shower."

" What!"

" Aargh, this is so weird. That bastard, I am going to get him back!"

" Wow, wow, wow! …oooh so that was you screaming…hehehe"

" Not even funny Laura, not even funny."

" Hehe…you have to admit…that is the best damn thing to happen all summer. I can't wait to tell the girls."

" Hey! No fair. Anyways, I declared war. It's guys vs. girls. You me Hermione and Ginny against the twins and Ron."

" Why Ron, he didn't do anything."

" It sucks for him to be the wrong gender, what can I say."

" Ok true. Umm…this is just for good fun rite, no crazy psychotic plan or anything…" Laura asked worried at how far Stephanie would go.

" Yeah sure, whatever, but phase one goes in motion tonight."

" What are we doing?"

"He he…just help Mrs. Weasley with the food…hey, so what was up during training, what did you see with Snape?"

" Oh that…it was weird, I saw a woman waving at me from afar, like she knew me, and I think it might have been my mother. All of a sudden she saw something and her eyes got wide, and that's when I snapped out of it. I don't know it was creepy in a way, on the moment it scared me, but now…it's hard to

explain."

" Well, whoever it was Laura, we better train tough, and remember, I am always here for you no matter what. We are in this together. After all, I can't got BOOM BOOM without you. STEPHANIE AND LAURA GO BOOM BOOM!"

Laura smiled and said, " Oh God, you are never going to forget that song are you? Damn Mr. Binns for being so boring. Just leave it to you to make up

random songs when you are bored and sing them all the time."

" Haha, yeah what can I say…I got pizzazz. Let's go back downstairs, I want to see what this crazy old house olds secret."

" Ok kids, we are actually going to do the twin's room first, because I have decided it's more important to check the bedrooms. You know just to make sure."

" Excellent…" whispered Stephanie evilly.

" Sirius, you don't have to clean, after all it's more than enough letting us use your house." Said Mrs. Weasley as they were all going up the stairs.

" Oh no no, it would be my pleasure. And plus, I haven't been around people in some time."

Laura glanced at him as he said this, but quickly looked away, not wanting her friends to become suspicious, or make her heart beat even quicker than it already was.

" Shit, if they do our room, mom is bound to find our secret stash." Whispered George to Fred.

" I know mate, we need to go up there before mom," replied Fred who did not want there 'secret stash' to be taken away," Pardon me ladies, just dashing ahead making sure the room is decent." He said while he and George pushed their way up the stairs, and with a 'clack' they closed their door.

" Boys, is everything decent, open up."

" One…second…hold on…" came a muffled voice.

" Welcome ladies, and gentlemen." Said George as he swung open the door out of breath.

" Boys, if I find any more of your inventions, I am tossing them away." Warned Mrs. Weasley.

" Malmsey, you wound my heart!" cried George in exasperation while covering his heart with his right hand.

" Nutters…my family is full of nutters," said Ron under his breath.

" Ok, so I have cleaning spray here. Everyone grab a pair of gloves, who knows what we will find here."

Stephanie and Ginny let a giggle escape at that last comment, and the twins shot them accusing stares, but Stephanie just smirked and grabbed a pair of gloves.

"OW!" cried Laura

" SHH…phase one. Now." Stephanie said under her breath after having pinched Laura.

" Umm…what is that?" said Laura confusedly.

" Boom boom. Now."

" I swear Stephanie you make no sense." Said Laura shaking her head, and went to grab a pair of gloves. Only when she put her hand in the bag, so did Sirius, and as their fingers grazed one another, Laura looked at him and tried to hold back a gasp by biting her lip. In that split second that nobody paid any attention to, Laura felt her body floating in mid air.

" Ok, so basically we are just going to scrub it clean from top to bottom.." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"…and if we find any interesting objects report back to me…" said Stephanie to Ginny and Hermione, and they all snickered.

After a half hour of cleaning, Stephanie exclaimed, " We need a song!"

" What?" asked Ron

" You know, songs to clean to…I feel like I am going to go crazy without music. Ok, hit it Laura! A one, a two, a one, two, three…IN THE JUNGLE THE MIGHTY JUNGLE, THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT…"

Everyone laughed, but sang along, as the twins did their own rendition. They hoped on beds, and instead of cleaning, the whole room became a surreal musical, as they grabbed cleaning bottles as microphones, and the twins and Sirius put their heads together to the high pitched ' AAOOWEEEEEEEE' even Mrs. Weasley sang along. Needless to say, it was a quite enjoyable morning.

Around 12'o'clock Mrs. Weasley went downstairs to start making lunch, and everyone dropped like flies on top of the twins' beds.

" Aao! My hand is crippled." Exclaimed Laura.

" I don't want to get up," said Ginny sprawled on the floor.

" I think I'll just lie here forever." Said Stephanie lying across one of the beds with A Laura across her legs.

Sirius was sitting across from the girls, on the bed with the boys, his back against the wall smiling to himself. If someone was to walk in the room this very instant, it looked like Boys vs. Girls, as one side of the room had all the guys, and the other the girls.

" Actually, I think it's high time to play…truth or dare." Said Hermione grinning wickedly. Everyone looked at the young witch, and Ron said, " Harry and I really have had a bad influence on you…"

Hermione nodded playfully, and said, " Ok Sirius you start, truth or dare?"

" What, me? Uhh… truth"

"When you were at school were you just as hot?" asked Ginny.

" Ginny!" said Stephanie hitting her head, but Sirius just laughed and replied,

" Well, I guess I'll leave that one up to you." Laura turned bright red, because just as Ginny had asked that question she was going to yell " HELL YEAH!" but caught herself in time.

" Ok, so it's my turn now… Laura, truth or dare?"

"Laura don't you dare pick truth." Warned Stephanie, who always liked the more active part of a dare.

" Ommpff… ok fine, dare." When she revealed her doom, the twins started cackling evilly whispering something in Sirius's ear.

" …Stephanie I hate you…" said Laura nervously, " What are you staring at?"

" Ok, my colleagues have decided that you have to dance for us, and entire song of their choice, and if you refuse, then you have to help Mrs. Weasley with lunch, and apparently they tell me you are worse at cooking then dancing."

" I am not a bad cook! Fine fine, I'll dance, but on one condition. I pick the song."

Since the boys had never seen her dance, because usually Stephanie, Hermione, Laura and Ginny just went wild in the dormitories, dancing like crazy they were all curious. They had heard rumors of their crazy ways, when the next day one would say, " nice moves," or " I can't believe you can bend like that, you have to teach me," so naturally the boys had all imagined what 'things' they were capable of doing.

" Ok, it's settled, you pick the song, but you have to dance the entire thing." Said Ron.

" Fine, I'll be right back."

Laura came back with a boom box and turned up the beat, and put on her favorite song.

_Oh god, how embarrassing. Ok just forget that they are there _Laura_ …oh my I am never going to live this down, how embarrassing…if only not everyone was staring at me…_

She closed her eyes at first, and just let the music take over, and finally felt home, relaxed in her movements, and everything became very natural. The way she swayed her hips, the movement of her hands, the look on her face, she had no idea how seducing she looked, or maybe, just seducing enough for Sirius…

Sirius's POV:

_Get a hold of yourself man! It's only dancing for crying out loud. If only she knew how sexy she looked rite now. If everyone left the room, then her and me could 'dance all night and day.' _

Normal:

Sirius shifted his seated position as he felt his member become harder. He had to get out of there now. Laura was like a temptress at the moment, and he would give anything to dance alongside her and capture her waist in his hands.

Finally the song ended, and when it did, Laura turned bright red and said, "NOT ONE WORD! If you make fun of me…I hate you guys…that was horrible…"

" uhh…it wasn't bad." Said the boys entranced.

" Snap out of it Fred." Said Stephanie playfully. He eyed her and started grinning mischievously, " Can't wait to see you dance…"

" I think you have seen enough of me for one day, don't you think?" she replied, but then realized that there were other people in the room and tried to act cool as she was becoming embarrassed. Fred's eyes opened wide…_Damn, fantasy coming on…take a hold of your self…he he I can't wait until everyone goes to bed and I kiss her…aahh. Damn woman!_

" LUNCH IS READY! COME DOWN!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

Everyone was actually pretty thankful to end all this tension that had been created with the start of the game. As everyone filed out the door Fred caught a hold of Stephanie's arm and closed the door.

" What do you want?" she spat trying to still sound mad, but the truth is, he was soo damn sexy.

" My prize."

"Prize for what?"

He took a step closer and leaned his forehead against hers so their noses where touching, then as he leant in for a kiss he whispered, " You are my prize."

Stephanie felt shivers run up and down her back. He was always able to make her heart beat so strangely, and as he felt her shiver against his lips, he wrapped his arms across her back and pulled her in to make the kiss deeper.

Stephanie pulled back slowly, and said, "We better head downstairs."

Fred smiled, but didn't want to let her go so fast, and kissed her cheek, then slowly down to her neck as she tilted her head back. " Frederick, come one…we have to go…stop…"

If he heard her he pretended not to, even if she had used his full name, and captured her lips with his once more. Ever since that morning, he had been unable to get her out of his head, and he just wanted to kiss her all day long, but as they were stumbling backwards caught in the moment, Stephanie's back hit the door, and she turned the knob making them tumble backwards. Then she turned around in the hallway towards the stairs and said, " That did not count, I am still going to make you pay for this morning." And she skipped down the stairs to lunch.

_Make me pay…I think that was enough, because you always leave me aching for more…_ thought Fred and he too walked downstairs famished.


	12. HAIRY FACES

disclaimer: all belongs to the founder of hogwarts, JK ROWLING.

The rest of the day went by smoothly as they cleaned, occasionally sang, and with the outburst of Mrs. Weasley as Ginny had unfortunately mentioned Percy's name. Everyone had to be cautious of that name, because he had betrayed his family, and Mrs. Weasley was very sensitive about her estranged son. Around six, Mrs. Weasley eyed Sirius who nodded and said, " Children I want you to stay upstairs. We have an order meeting. I will call you when it's time for dinner."

" Mom! We aren't children. Fred and I have come of age, we should join the Order." Whined George.

" Enough non sense! Do what I tell you for once, I will not have more family in danger." Molly said and went downstairs followed by Sirius.

The children were a bit put out, until Fred grinned wickedly and pulled a weird string out of his pocket.

" Behold, one of our greatest inventions!"

" What is that? A booger?" asked Ginny.

" No you unworthy bugger." Said George put out for having his invention called a booger.

" Well what is it then?" asked Hermione.

" It's…and extendable ear!"

" A what?" asked Ron.

" EXTANDABLE EAR!" said Frederick proudly, but everyone just looked at them with dumb looks on their faces.

" Uhh...and what does it do?" asked Laura.

" Oh, it enables the listener to hear things happening a little way off."

" Brilliant!" said Ron and Ginny, already heading to the stairs to put it in use towards the secret meeting happening below. The twins were so proud to have influenced their siblings in such a fashion, and everyone headed to the landing on the stairs to see the 'extendable ears at work.'

" Move you are stepping on my foot!" exclaimed Hermione.

" Yeah, well maybe it shouldn't have been there in the first place." said Ron to maintain his dignity.

" Will you two lover birds shut your traps, we can't hear anything!" called out George. Hermione and Ron turned a lovely shade of crimson at that comment and turned away from each other. The group became silent trying to hear what was being said in the kitchen, but they could only grasp certain word.

"…_Voldemort's supporters…rounding up…new members…"_

" Fred what are they saying?" asked Stephanie poking him the shoulder because he was hogging the 'ears.'

" Something about Voldemort gathering new supporters, like building and army of some sort…wait there's more…"

" Dumbeldore…secret weapon being put into progress…" 

" Holy shit! Dumbledore has a secret weapon…or is that Voldemort? Ron, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!" mocked George knowing Ron always winced at the dark lords name, while he and Fred took everything more so in good fun.

" Shut up, that's not funny." Said Ginny who had experienced the dark lord first hand. George gave her an apologetic look and turned back to the 'ear.'

Stephanie got a feeling that the weapon was her and Laura, and she looked towards her friend, but Laura's ear was glued to that of George as she tried to listen out of his other ear.

"Laura what are you doing?" asked Stephanie.

" I am trying to listen out of this other ear. Maybe the sound can travel through his head."

" Are you implying that my head is hollow?" asked George turning his head towards Laura's.

" No! …Sort of…" smirked Laura.

" Damn. The meeting is over. Hurry, our room now. Act inconspicuous." Said Fred as everyone rushed up to there room and tossed themselves on the bed to put on theatrical faces of boredom.

" Molly sent me to get you guys. Meeting's over, but some members are staying for dinner." Said Sirius as he opened the door. He glanced at the twins wondering if they used the ears, then chuckled.

" What's so funny?" asked Laura.

" Oh nothing, nothing, not a thing…it's just you all look a bit out of breath. What have you been up to?" he asked suggestively raising an eyebrow. All the kids just rushed out the door to go to the kitchen.

" Ah hello dears, let me introduce you to some of the members who will be staying with us for dinner," Mrs. Weasley started naming off various faces and pointing to the group of teenagers huddled around the table, " This is Nymphadora Tonks, Lupin which you already know, and…"

" Just call me Tonks thanks." Said the bright young witch with the hot pink hair.

_Nympho…he he…I like her…_thought George. Truth be told, he was intrigued at this older woman, for she seemed so vivacious, just the way he liked them.

"…oh dear me, I guess that's actually all. The other members must have left to check up on Harry. All right then, you can all take a seat. Let's eat."

Everyone sat around the long wooden table talking pleasantly to the members trying to get to know one another.

" So 'Tonks' how old are you?" asked George trying to sound older.

Tonks raised her eyebrows and said in an undertone so only the kids would hear, " too old for you sparky."

Fred started laughing so hard, he was doubled over on his chair making no sound, but George, trying to keep face continued, " I fear you are mistaken, you will soon find me irresistible…"

" Oh George, stuff it." said Ginny as she kicked him under the table.

" Tonks, your hair is the bomb." Said Stephanie smiling warmly. Tonks kept her eyes on George a little longer as they stared at each other, then turned her hair toward Stephanie and said, " Thanks, what's your favorite color?"

" Uhh…red. Why?"

Before she could get a reply however, the pink witch puckered her face into utter concentration and changed her hair color to red.

" You are a meta—" gasped Hermione.

" Yup. In the flesh!" said Tonks beaming, happy to have impressed everyone with her ability to change appearances at will. Everyone was so thrilled that for the rest of the dinner, Tonks would come to regret having shown them, because they kept asking her to change her appearance every 5 seconds.

Meanwhile a little further down the table, Lupin and Mr. Weasley were talking about different types of motorcycles, and Laura and Sirius kept giving each other little glances while the other wasn't looking. Finally, Sirius being the more mature of the two decided to try and act normal in front of the others when it came to Laura.

" So Laura, got any plans this summer besides being cooped up here?" asked Sirius sounding friendly.

Laura was slightly surprised for him to address her all of a sudden that she spat her butterbeer all over his face. Everyone became silent looking at the comical scene. Sirius drenched in Butterbear, and Laura looking horrified, apologizing abundantly.

" I am so sorry! I-I-I am soo sorry." She couldn't find any other words to explain how mortified she felt. She quickly got up to grab a towel and help him clean up as Lupin grinned and snorted into his own drink thinking this was all too much fun for him. Stephanie was laughing, " Good going Laura! Real smooth!"

Argh! If only you know Stephanie, this is soo not cool! 

Then Sirius started laughing, and said, " Well I asked for my house to be more lively, and what happens, first there's a pillow war, then crazy afternoon cleaning, and now I get drenched in butterbeer. This is the life."

_Oh God, at least he is laughing; I just want to crawl in a hole. Actually it's even sexier the fact that he finds it funny…damn I sprayed him in my spit…ooo like when my mouth will roam all over his body **dirty thought** ok focus!_

Laura tried to wipe off his face with the towel, then his neck and shoulders, but the second her gentle touch made contact with his body he felt pure bliss. She was so humiliated, she continued to dab his face and shoulders when he

grabbed her hand and said, " I can do it. Thanks."

" Oh I am so sorry, the least I can do is clean you up."

" No really. There's no need. See I can do it." he took the towel and started dabbing himself.

The truth of the matter was, that as funny as the whole situation was, her touch made him harder by the second in wanton to hold her, and he couldn't bear the temptation. Especially when she was doing and act as innocent as softly dabbing his face and upper body, it gave him ideas of the gentle things she was capable of doing on his skin…

Laura sat down, and couldn't eat for the rest of the dinner too embarrassed to eat.

As everyone was getting comfortable, eating their food, laughing and what not, a slightly different scene was unveiling itself under the table top.

Fred was venturing his hand on Stephanie's thigh, daring it to go higher.

'SMACK' Stephanie had smacked his hand under the table. He gave her a wicked smirk and she turned to her neighbor Ron, but he and Hermione were having a conversation about Harry.

Up..up..a little higher..a little higher… 

" Frederick stop it." whispered Stephanie sharply.

But he did not stop, he rested his hand on her knee, tickling her knee with his fingertips as she tried not to squirm or draw attention to herself. He enjoyed this all too much; as he ventured his hand a bit higher_…a bit higher_, watching her body react to his hand. Finally Stephanie set her gaze on his face, and instead of telling him to stop, she put on a very seductive little smile, leaned into his shoulder and set her hand on his leg, massaging the soft flesh of his thigh beneath his pants.

Fred was shocked. That reaction was so unexpected, his heart jumped in his throat.

_How funny_, thought Stephanie, _you just put your hand on a guy's thigh and he gets all jittery and nervous…he he…Oh Frederick I am going to make you pay…_

Stephanie leaned her head into the crook of his neck, and with a breathy whisper that put all his nerves on end, she whispered," Frederick…"

" Mmm" he said trying hard to remain cool.

" …frederick…" she licked her lips really slowly letting a warm breath sweep his ear, making him want to forget about their age and just make love to her until they went into sweet oblivion.

"…you should really watch what you eat." Finished Stephanie straitening up and acting as though nothing had happened.

" What?" asked Fred bewildered.

All of a sudden, Fred started sprouting hair from his ears and nose, getting so long it almost reached the floor in less than a minute.

" FREDERICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" roared Mrs. Weasley.

" I…uhhh.."

" HA HA HA…this is so great…wait!-- IT'S GOT ME TOO!" yelled George who also started sprouting hair, soon followed by poor old Ron, looking scared of his hair as though it would strangle him.

" Well George, I guess you are older than I thought. You seem to have hit puberty very well." Said Tonks sniggering.

Fred looked at Stephanie who just gave him a satisfied smirk and turned looked over at the girls who were about to die of laughter. George got up completely ridiculed to go find his wand, and as he left the kitchen he was ranting about the _inconceivable act…_

" YOU FILTHY TRAITOR! YOU LIAR! YOU HALFBREED!"

" What was that?" asked Hermione shocked out of her laughter.

" Oh no! Everybody meet my dear mother." Said Sirius standing up to go quiet the portrait of the screeching demonized woman.

The kids followed him, curious of seeing what 'portrait' was causing the commotion, as the adults just shrugged and returned back to their conversation.

" KREACHER! What are you doing with her! Go away. NOW." Bellowed Sirius to the scabby looking house-elf bowing at the portrait.

" Sorry Sir—" started George.

" Don't worry about it. Everyone this is Kreacher. The worst house-elf on the planet."

Hermione frowned and said, " Well maybe if he was free he wouldn't be so bad!"

Kreacher stuck his tongue out at her, and Sirius simply stated, " We can't he knows too much."

" YOU DISGUSTING DISGRACE! YOU SCUM OF RAT!" continued to portrait.

" Ah, my dear old mum. You guys should probably go to bed, careful when you pass the living room next time, the yelling gets tiring after awhile." He gave them all a tired smile and turned around to the kitchen. Once he left, George tripped on his beard trying to get at Ginny.

" Hey! What are you trying to get me for?"

" You! You did this to us!"

" Me! That's preposterous…"

" Oh yeah! Then who?"

" Well…it wasn't **JUST** me silly!"

And with that the girls rushed upstairs before the boys could realize what she had said. Needless to say the two days spent at the Headquarters turned out to be much more eventful than planned, but unfortunately or should I say fortunately for both the women and the men clan, it was only the beginning of the summer. What other prank, awkward moment, and romantic episode would possibly unveil itself?


	13. WATER FIGHT!

DISCLAIMER: ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING, FOUNDER OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!

Stephanie woke up the next morning, tired after chatting for a good part of the night, and dreaming odd things, she headed towards the training room, to start the day with a little exercise. As she left her room, she softly prodded Laura so she would wake up, but Laura looked so angelic sleeping so peacefully, Stephanie decided she would wake Laura once her training was over. The floorboards creaked beneath her bare feet, and she had to keep a weary eye and ear in case someone was to awake. Finally on the top of the landing she headed towards the door Lupin told her about.

" What are you doing?" asked an eerie voice.

Stephanie gasped then saw it was none other than Kreacher the house- elf.

" None of your business. Good morning."

The elf continued watching her as she continued towards the door.

"…moonlight…"

Laura had told her of the wonders of their training room, but this was the first time Stephanie was setting foot in it. She gazed around in wonder and amazement, and in the corner saw Lupin and Sirius doing push-ups.

" Good morning. I did not mean to disturb you."

" Oh no such thing. Just keeping in shape." Said Lupin getting up, a bit pink in the face. His muscles were well defined through his white shirt, and Stephanie couldn't help stare at him for a moment.

" Are you here for training? A bit early isn't it?" asked Sirius also straightening himself to a standing position. Sirius had a black shirt on, and this morning, with the bed hair and 'I don't care' outfit on, he was simply sexy.

" Yeah, been having weird dreams, so I couldn't sleep," Sirius and Lupin eyed each other in concern, " so I thought I would get a head start on my training, and wake Laura once you and Snape were ready for us. "

" Well, why not start with you rite now? Ok, so I will show you the routine I would like you to do everyday about 5 times, then your exercises for your senses. At the end of every week, I will evaluate you to see how you are improving."

Stephanie nodded and Lupin started to show her the strenuous routine that would leave her panting and every muscle aching. After Lupin showed her everything, she did it once, and felt like she was going to drop dead of fatigue.

" Wait **_breathe_** I am supposed to **_breathe_** do this 5 times a day?"

" Yes."

" Ay! There is no way Laura is going to do this, let me tell you that now." Chuckled Stephanie.

" Well, we better see. Could you go wake her, and then you may go to the kitchen, Snape will be there waiting for you."

" Sure thing Lupin." Stephanie waved to Sirius as she stepped out of the room, her forehead glistening after the exercise. She went to fetch Laura who was in no mind to get up, much less work out, but after a lot of pushing, prodding, and perhaps a cup of ice water she was ready to go.

As Laura walked in the room, all geared up in shorts and t-shirt she greeted each of the older men with a 'good morning,' and a certain mind relish when it came to Sirius. The older black haired man looked at her with a crooked smile and asked, " sleep well?"

Laura who couldn't stop staring at the outline of is muscular chest had to close her eyes for a moment to check if she was still dreaming and then said, " uhh.. yeah." Sirius's smile grew wider because he knew she was checking him out, so he just stretched his arms up and to the side, knowing that Laura was nervously nibbling her lip.

_Stop looking….ok, need to look away…Ooh my gosh, is that what his hair is going to look like in the morning after we…STOP! Too soon, no more dirty thoughts….ok well mabe one more…I would starve myself for a week to just let my hands roam all over his god-like body and 'Oh la la' sexy hair…and then…_

"Laura are you ready?" asked Lupin, as he started to explain to her what she would need to do, and as she put her hair up, and curved her body slightly backwards doing so, Sirius felt a slight twinge in his stomach, and now it was his turn to fantasize…

In the meantime, Snape was being particularly vicious to Stephanie, making her work extra hard. The truth behind the matter is, that he was furious at the fact that she had mastered the art of mind control in just one day when it had taken him slightly 8 years. He became more and more aggressive in his thoughts, and Stephanie could feel his anger in the room.

" Let's try again, and I want you to push me completely out, and if you are able, turn the tables around one me." Sneered Snape.

Stephanie found it best to not answer him, but just nod.

He set his eyes straight through her head, and she into his. He tried to penetrate her thoughts, but she had put such a strong barrier, it took his entire mind not to shake or show weakness as he continuously tried again and again. Then he took hold of her arms, and pressed his forehead against hers, but she did not move she just continued to peer through him with a determined will. They were both perspiring out of their efforts to keep the other one out. All of a sudden, their bodies started to float 10 inches of the ground, and getting a bit higher, as Stephanie took her hands and touched his temple. All of his childhood came rushing through her. The pain he endured, the cruelty and embarrassment. He looked scared and wrathful. He let go of her forearms leaving dark bruises because he had been holding on so tight, and she let go of his temple. They both fell to the ground panting, and she gave him a stern look.

" Next time, do not misjudge me simply because I am younger." Said Stephanie who got up and shot him a look as though he was beneath her. She left him panting on his knees and went to get Laura.

She too was breathing heavily and wasn't paying attention to the silence as she made her way upstairs, when all of a sudden a familiar pair of arms encircled her and pinned her against the wall.

" What are you doing so early? I must still be dreaming, let's see, if this is a dream then I can do whatever I want…" said Fred as he started to kiss her neck.

She tried to make him stop, definitely not in the mood, but he stopped all by himself when he saw the deep welts on her arms.

" What is that?" he asked worried, extending her arms so he could take a good look at them.

" Oh that. Fell out of bed this morning." She replied. She hated lying to him, but she could not reveal her secret, not yet.

" Oh come on! There is no way you could have hurt yourself this badly." He retorted.

" Oh I don't know! They just ended up like that; maybe there was a book or something. I don't know I was sleeping." She said trying to look anywhere but at him, and trying to hide her arms, but he just held on tight.

Fred did not say anything; he just gave her a saddened look, then leaned in very slowly, and gave her a kiss like she had never received from him before. It was filled with sadness and emotion, as if he was going to hold on to her with that one kiss. It started out softly and he dominated her lips with every ounce of passion he could. Like the twinge and comfort of falling tears, his kiss made Stephanie want to weep. Not only was she lying to him, but he had refrained from asking too many questions, instead he laid his trust in her with that one kiss.

Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck and ran them through his hair, as his hand rested in the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Tenderly he let go of her mouth, his eyes still closed breathing deeply.

" I better go take a shower."

"…ok."

She watched him turn to the bathroom, and she slid down the wall, cradling her knees, she just cried.

After a few minutes she picked herself back up, and dried her tears remembering Laura.

" Ok Laura, just one more push up, then try and hoist yourself onto the rope," encouraged Lupin.

" No…no more…" Laura had done the routine twice, which at first surprised Lupin, but just made Sirius grin, and starting the third time around, she was exhausted.

" Ok, how about we wrap it up, for your first time, I am impressed. I think Snape is downstairs."

"Yeah. But you might want to bring Sirius and Lupin." Said Stephanie as she stepped in the room.

" Hey Stephanie. Wait, why?" Laura could sense something was not right with Stephanie and she eyed her with uneasiness.

" The bugger got a big head and I put him in his place."

" What do you mean?" asked Laura tentatively, as Lupin and Sirius grinned wider.

" He couldn't take the fact that he could not control my thoughts, so I turned it around on him, and then I don't really know what happened, but I saw his entire childhood, then we fell to the floor panting, and that's where he was when I left him."

" I have to see that." Sirius ran out of the room to see Snape kneeling on the ground, but Laura knew there was something much deeper that had happened to Stephanie, so she just raised her eyebrows.

" Well, better go downstairs." Said Lupin.

" Fred is awake." Stated Stephanie.

" O damn. I guess that will be all for today then. Laura you go first with Snape tomorrow."

" Ok. Thanks for everything Remus."

" Sure thing"

He left the room seeing that the two girls had matters to discuss.

Stephanie went to go sit by the window, watching a man across the street in his bathrobe picking up his newspaper in his driveway.

" Must be pretty cool to wake up without a worry…" she said slowly.

" Stephanie, what happened?" asked Laura sitting on the windowsill in front of Stephanie.

"Laura, I can't lie to Frederick anymore."

" You mean the pranks? Well those are nothing; it's all in good fun. HA HA yesterday was priceless too, did you see their nose hair!" Laura started laughing, but stopped seeing that Stephanie wasn't laughing.

" No not that, that was pretty funny," she said smiling, " I mean about us. He saw me this morning and saw these bruises," she extended her arms to show Laura who gasped and wanted to know what happened.

" It was Snape, we got carried away. We were both concentrating so hard, I don't remember him grabbing my arms, but I know that we weren't touching the ground anymore. It was like we evoked a magic that came from within and it lifted us off the ground due to our his irritation at my composure. But anyways, Fred, he seemed so…and then he just went to take a shower…I bet he went to drown himself…"

" Oh Stephanie, I am sure things will be fine. You and Fred were made for each other, like one of those romance books where you know the heroine should be with the guy. You and Fred, you two have always been meant for each other. I couldn't see you with any one else as well as I see you with Fred. "

Stephanie smiled and said, " Well is it settled then? We'll talk to Dumbeldore just to make sure if we can tell him, but I got the feeling he wouldn't mind."

Laura hugged Stephanie and said, " No problem."

Apparently, Snape had left and Sirius and Lupin had no idea what happened to him, but they did not really care to tell the truth. Today the gang was going to tackle the other bedrooms, and knowing how entertaining it had been the first time, Sirius told Lupin he should stay, because it was like old times.

Fred had told George of his concerns, but George had just told him that Stephanie would just tell him when she was ready, and they continued with their day. The Boys v. Girls war was fully on, after some decisive comments made by Laura commenting Ron's appearance of the night before.

" So tell me, how come your nose hair was curly and the twins wasn't? Is your hair curly _everywhere_?"

Hermione sputtered in her hot chocolate burning her tongue, as Ron's face turned dazzlingly cherry.

" Tell me Laura, are you ready to pay for your little prank?" chimed in George with a naughty little grin.

" Why, what are you planning to do to us?" she asked cockily.

Frederick eyed George, who eyed Sirius, who eyed Lupin who just shrugged. Then George nodded towards Ron, and all the boys started to stare at Laura.

"What? Stop. What? Ha ha very funny…"

They continued to stare at her, occasionally smiling a bit bigger, or fighting back a snort.

" Ok Hi! My name is Laura!…not helping…umm…WHAT!" she finally cried out exasperated and very much uncomfortable.

"He he he"

Stephanie just looked from the boys to Laura, afraid at what prank was going to unravel itself.

" Ready to tackle a bit more cleaning?" chimed in Mrs. Weasley not paying attention to the little scene before her.

" Absolutely." Said the boys at once.

" Stephanie, what is plan B? We need one now! Oh no this is it! I am going to die!"

" Will you relax Laura. Yesterday was priceless, you really think the boys would not have a retaliation." Whispered back Stephanie.

" What! You never told me they would want…revenge…all your fault! First you make me pick dare, now this. That's it, no more Boom Boom for you!" Said Laura as Stephanie shook her head loving how comical Laura was being.

" Hey mum, how about we do Stephanie and Laura's room today?" inquired George innocently.

" Good idea—"

" NO!" yelled Laura, running up the stairs and blocking the door with her body, knowing the twins were up to something.

" What she means is that, uhh well we have some feminine…stuff, lying around." Said Stephanie, not wanting the twins to have full access to their room in their destructive mood.

" Oh well, in that case—"

" Well that's what we are here for, to clean up. So we will just help you out." Said Fred eyeing Laura with a certain air of mischief. With that as a distraction, Ron slid his hand beneath Laura's arm to open the door, as she fell backwards on the floor.

" Ron! Apologize at once." Disciplined Mrs. Weasley.

"…sorry…" mumbled Ron.

" Way to take one for the team! We might just let people know you are related to us." Said George in a congratulating voice as he entered the room freely.

In the back of the group, Sirius and Lupin just observed the friends and their shenanigans, as Sirius said, " Told you it would be eventful."

" Ha! Yeah you did. So what do we call this, Boys v. Girls?" asked Lupin.

" Something like that." Replied Sirius intently staring at Laura. He couldn't help it, every time he was around her his eyes naturally fell on her, and he couldn't draw his gaze away.

Mrs. Weasley left them to the cleaning after she got the hint that they would rather be by themselves among friends, and anyhow she had many things to clean and what not in the kitchen and to go check up on the Burrow.

" Ok. Now that mum left it's war. Are you ready to get taken down by the all mighty: SUPER WEASLEYS AND COMPANY!" Roared George getting more and more dramatic with each syllable. Hermione looked scared, as Stephanie and Laura put on defiant faces regardless of what fear they had too. Ginny just peered curiously, knowing that as their sister she would not be harmed…or at least not too badly.

" So you think you're big tough men?" asked Stephanie cockily, " Let's see you do this." All of a sudden , she tapped Laura on the shoulder and both of them grabbed a bottle of hairspray and started hair spraying them like mad, getting them out of the room before they would do their little joke. Little did they know that Lupin and Sirius were now part of the evil force. With a swish of his wand, Lupin evaporated the hairspray, as the girls looked at him aghast, and Fred brought something from behind his back.

" NOW MY LADIES, IT IS TIME TO PAY! REMEMBER THIS, NEVER MESS WITH MANHOOD!" he and George hollered, as all the boys grabbed muggle water balloons from the bucket Fred had brought in.

" AAH!"

" STOP"

Laura'S POV:

_Oh no! I am going to get soaked. Stephanie is going to pay for this. Sirius looks so pleasant when he is having fun. It's like all of a sudden he is a little boy again…but I must say I do like the manly part of him. I wonder…no don't picture anything…can't help it…that man just has such a fine body…_

" NO MORE"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sirius's POV:

Ha ha, the good old times. There goes Stephanie trying to get at Fred. Oops, just hit Ginny in the face with a balloon! Hey George is aiming for Laura …so is Lupin. Wait, was she wearing that earlier? Damnation! A white t-shirt in a middle of a water balloon massacre…not that I am complaining…oh damn, I can already see her skin through the shirt…stop looking man!…so tempting…ok need to stop staring…Sirius, you have seen ladies before, this is nothing new…not that it isn't nice, Actually it's quite exhilarating, the subtlety of what can be seen through her wet T-shirt is adding to her mystery.

NORMAL:

" AHH! RON I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY YOU—YOU—" Hermione lunged herself at his neck, making them roll onto the floor as everyone stopped in mid-action watching Hermione pummel Ron.

" Go Hermione!" Ginny cried before Lupin threw a water balloon at her face.

Nobody noticed that Stephanie and Fred were gone from the room, having taken their water fight out into the hallway, all the way into another bedroom.

" Frederick, you bastard!" Said Stephanie trying to get at the water balloon in his hand, which he was aiming at her chest to soak her T- shirt.

" All I am doing is a little pay back, you should have known when you decided to prank us." He said definitely enjoying this.

" Hey, you walked in on ME in the shower!"

" That was an accident! Not that I am complaining…actually…"

" O you are so infuriating!" She made a mad dive for his hand as he was starting to fantasize, which resulted in the water balloon splattering open between her stomach and Fred's as she lay on top of him, having pinned him down in her vain efforts.

" Cold, cold, cold!" said Stephanie as the water seeped through her shirt and Fred's.

" You really can't keep your hands off me, can you?" Asked Fred with a twinkle in his eyes.

" Wanna bet?"

" Don't need to, I know I am overwhelmingly sizzlingly attractive. It's completely normal for you to want me. Can't fight nature." He smirked. Stephanie scowled and tried to get up, but he held her hips in place, enjoying watching her squirm.

Their little mishap that had happened earlier was not forgotten, but they acted as if it never happened. In fact, Stephanie was planning on telling him everything that weekend after she had a quick word with Dumbeldore.

" Ok Stephanie, you are really going to have to stop moving like that."

" Why…Oh! Are you—I mean…Did I make you—Oh God!" she was so self-conscious in this position that she did not know what to do. Finally she got up, after he let go of her, and eyed him with a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

" So, about that bet, the first one to kiss the other loses." Her eyes shone with curiosity at the outcome of this little match, and he just had a smug look on his face and said, " You're on."

Stephanie eyed him suspiciously and added, " For now I call the Girls vs. Boys on brake until further notification."

" Deal."

They shook hands, but as they did so, Fred lingered his hand on hers, running it up her arm and caressing her jawbone and cheek. All the while he gazed at her, waiting for her reaction.

_Control yourself Stephanie! Can't kiss him…must fight off urge to make sweet love to him…argh!_

He smiled a little crooked smile, and after Stephanie swallowed uneasily, she took a step back and said, " Nice try, " he grinned, " For a beginner."


	14. eskimo kiss

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING.**

Two days had passed since the water balloon incident, and Stephanie and Fred were finding it more and more difficult to be close to each other, without one of them trying to seduce the other, much less keep a hold of themselves during the seducing in question.

Snape had not shown up of the two training sessions, and no one knew where he was; not that they really worried.

It was a Thursday afternoon, and the kids were all lounging in Stephanie's room, playing cards, talking and cracking jokes. Sirius had joined them, enjoying the company, and he sat at the desk playing chess with Ron while Stephanie and Fred sat far apart from each other, and Laura was animatedly talking to George about new products they could make. Hermione and Ginny were reading,

occasionally looking up to listen to what was being said, over all it was a comfortable atmosphere.

" George! George! George!" Laura said inspired and hyper.

" What? What? What?"

" I have the greatest idea ever! Did you ever consider making disappearing clothes?"

Stephanie cocked an eyebrow and said, " Why do you want your clothes to disappear Laura?"

" Well I think it would be funny. Like a clothesline, and when the buyer puts it on they disappear so they are standing naked! IT WOULD BE SOO COOL!" She was getting a bit carried away with this idea.

"Wait Laura, so you are telling me you want to walk around naked? What if you forget they disappear and you are on a date and all of a sudden you end up naked?" laughed Stephanie.

_Hey, I wouldn't mind_, thought Sirius looking at them out of the corner of his eye, getting a wonderful mental picture.

"Laura …no more sugar for you." Said Ginny enjoying this.

" No really! Listen guys, it would be the greatest prank ever. Like on Christmas we could send it to Malfoy…OH IT WOULD BE SOO FUNNY!"

Everyone laughed, but Fred stopped himself and said in disgust, " Eww bad mental picture. Definitely not something I want to visualize!"

" ANYWAYS, Fred and I shall think about it. Now on to important business, are we still meeting Lee and Oliver this weekend?" asked George.

" We should be, Lee Owled us yesterday saying he would meet us in diagon alley at the ice cream shop." Piped in Stephanie.

Sirius had stopped paying attention to the chess game at the mention of Oliver's name, but Ron hadn't noticed, because he was concentrating on his next move.

" Did you ask your mum how we are supposed to get there?" asked Laura.

" Well George and I can apparate, but you kids are just unfortunate," said Frederick cockily.

Stephanie shot him a look, and thought, _hey, I never thought about him apparating in my room, o god now that's all I am going to think about, Fred coming in my room in the middle of the night…ooo getting a little ahead of yourself there Stephanie…_

" Yeah, mum was talking about it yesterday, she said you could use Floo." Said Ginny sort of envious, but also wanting the house free of all this pranking and what not.

" Did you hear from Oliver, Laura, to see if he was gonna make it?" asked George.

" Oh yeah, got a letter from him yesterday actually. Forgot to tell you because it came really late." She could feel Sirius watching her, and her face started becoming warmer as her pulse was racing.

" You can't go."

The group all turned their heads at the same time to look at Sirius with surprise and Fred asked, " Why not Sirius?"

" Because Dumbeldore appointed me to protect Lau—You guys, and I don't think it would be safe."

" Oh come on Sirius, old mate, if mom said it was ok." Said George not really convinced.

" Yeah, we'll be home before it gets dark. Not worries." Said Stephanie understanding that her and Laura might be in danger going out in public, but then again, who knew about their magical ability yet?

" Yeah, if mom says it's ok. We'll all give you our word to not get in any sort of dilemma, and trust me when I say that it's a huge sacrifice." Said Fred.

Sirius knew he wouldn't win without telling them that Stephanie and Laura had to stay due to their vulnerability to this exposure. Mostly, he did not want Laura to go and meet Oliver, but he was not about to reveal that little detail.

" Fine, but you better be home before it gets dark, and stay in crowded areas." He said frankly displeased. He got up to leave the room, and they all watched him go.

" What about the game? You're winning." Said Ron clearly not having paid attention to the little occurrence.

" What's his deal?" asked Ginny a bit appalled.

" Give him some credit, here we are having a grand ol' time, when the grown ups are worried about the war. It's normal for him to be worried." Said Hermione patronizingly.

Laura and Stephanie understood, but the boys just shrugged, a bit in denial.

The rest of the week was spent pretty much the same way, because Mrs. Weasley had postponed cleaning until next week, having some business to attend to. On Friday there was another Order meeting, and Tonks stayed for dinner, much to the ecstatic George.

" Hey Fred, you think I look like a kid?" asked George as he was changing his shirt for dinner.

" Uhh, we are seventeen and half, I think not."

" No but, do you think Tonks would look at me like a kid?" asked George turning around grabbing socks to avoid his brother's ' AHA! I KNEW IT' look.

" Why?" asked Fred slyly.

" Just answer the question, do I look like I'm seventeen or twelve?"

" If you look 12 then I look 12, so I say you look quite handsome, and all our years of quidditch have sculpted us into fine tempting specimens to the female species."

" You know, you're a cocky dumbass." Said George shaking his head.

" What can I say, 3 days without kissing Stephanie have rendered me crazy."

" You mean you guys are still going at it?" asked George incredulously.

" Yes! Last night, she cornered me after you all went to bed, and I was going to the kitchen to get some water, and she came wearing an alluring little outfit and messy bed hair, and she came and sat on my lap whispering 'stuff' in my ear…I thought I was going to go insane!"

" Dear brother of mine, let me just say this; you got it bad!"

" I know…I know…"

Dinner was a normal affair, Hermione and Ginny were chatting with Tonks, asking her about her days at Hogwarts which was just about 4 years ago, and how she became and Auror. Ron, Fred and George were talking about quidditch, which left Stephanie and Laura free to talk about their training in low voices, with some code words.

" Man, my abs are so sore, I wonder if anyone will notices us getting in shape?" asked Laura.

" Dude I don't know, but my ass got firmer, and knowing Fred he will notice sooner or later." Stephanie grinned.

" Never tell me these things." Said Laura shaking her head.

" You know we still haven't kissed each other, and this morning he came up to me, having put on my favorite cologne and he gave me a hug and then gave me and Eskimo kiss, you know when you rub the tips of your noses together. It was so cute and tempting, I had to scrunch my eyes tight and bite my lip to not jump his bones."

" So you looked constipated?" asked Laura flatly.

" No…I guess…"

" Way to keep your man away, just look constipated when he is trying to seduce you" said Laura sarcastically.

" Well what about you, are you excited to see Oliver tomorrow? It's been like a week for you without a little snogging here, a little snogging there."

Laura blushed, and said, " Yeah I am pretty excited, I guess."

Sirius who hadn't been sitting that far away and was pretending to listen to Lupin had heard her comment, and it completely cut his appetite. He thought that she might have felt the same way about him when they had their romantic moment in the training room, but now he was sure she saw him as nothing more than another Lupin. Damn! He had to make her stay home tomorrow! Something, anything to make her not go and meet… that …that…that _Oliver_!

" George shut up." said Ron finally.

" Why? Is she not looking?" asked George looking back at Tonks.

" No, you are just infuriating me trying to sound manly and suave. She can't hear you, you know, she is talking to Hermione."

" Oh…" said George slightly put out.

Fred patted him on the shoulder and said consolingly, " No worries dear brother, no matter how imbecile you act she won't notice."

Instead of getting cheered up however George looked at his brother squinting his eyes and said, " Thanks a lot, that's like saying she doesn't know I exist."

Fred chuckled and said, " George…now you are acting like you are twelve."

Everyone went to bed that night full and cheerful. Well almost everyone. George was slightly put out, and as the house fell asleep, Sirius sat in the living room with only the fire in the chimney giving any light, as he peered into the flames.

His expression was perturbed and his soul was tormented. Here he was, left with thoughts of this young woman to plague his mind, and no matter how he thought about it, he could not imagine her loving him as he loved her. In the few instances when she did not think anyone was watching and her and Stephanie

would get all excited about a story they were co-writing, or they started singing a song together, forgetting the other faces in the room, that's what he loved best. When she didn't think anyone was watching, he would glance at her, and his heart would fill with a peculiar familiarity of something he read once upon a time; the mystic of such an emotion only fathomed in novels; could it be love?


	15. rockin' out! EXCELLENT!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

" Mmm…stop it Laura…" said Stephanie in the morning without opening her eyes.

" …. Laura …what are you doing?" she shot open her eyes and saw Fred standing over her with a feather in his hand tickling her face with an amused look on his face. " Fred, what time is it?"

" Time for you to get up my sweet." He smiled.

" Argh. Ok go wake up Laura that way too I want to see what she does."

He laughed but complied.

" AAAAAAAAAH!"

"…Ok not the reaction I was hoping for…" said Stephanie from the other side of the room.

" GET OUT!" yelled Laura pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face.

" Wow, you really are not a morning person! Stephanie, get dressed and meet us downstairs, and when the Monster transforms back into Laura, tell her to do the same, because we have to meet Lee for breakfast." Said Fred from the other side of the door.

" Oh shit I totally forgot. I was having such a nice dream about—" she stopped herself just in time before blurting out her fantasy about a jealous Sirius coming to the training room, declaring his undying love for her, forever banishing her from seeing Oliver again, then grabbing her passionately and kissing her entire body quite vigorously.

Yup that was something she definitely was not about to share with the world. Just something she would look forward to dreaming about every night when she went to bed.

" A dream about what?" asked Stephanie.

" Oh you know, just us on a trip doing stuff, I sort of forgot. **Clears throat** anyways, so what should I wear."

After an hour of the normal girl thing, figuring out what to wear, hair and a dash of makeup, the girls were ready as they headed downstairs. Stephanie was still trying to allure Fred, so she was wearing a red low cut V- neck t-shirt with black hip huggers, and her long hair was swept down in bountiful waves. Actually, for her plan to work she had it in a messy up-do, and as she stepped into the kitchen, she took her hair out and swept it from side to side as Fred just stared at her, entranced at the sexiness of her swishing motion. The ultimate fantasy for every guy was happening right before him. A hot girl doing that OOO baby hair sweep if he didn't kiss her soon, he thought he was going to go crazy and just end up snogging her neck and cheeks.

Sirius was nowhere to be found that morning. Perhaps still upset about them going out in public, or perhaps jealous of Oliver meeting Laura …

" So Frederick, you ready to go?" asked Stephanie raising and eyebrow suggestively at his dazed expression.

" Yeah. Yeah. Sure. Sure."

" Rite then lets go, you guys just meet us there." Said Laura since her and Stephanie had to use Floo while the boys could just apparate. " Oh and bring your wands to clean us up, because we will be covered in soot."

" Yeah sure thing" replied George.

" Here we go…" said Laura as her and Stephanie prepared to go through the hellish fire of transportation.

" Aaaa…" yelled Laura in surprise as Oliver came running at her, picking her up and spinning her in circles.

" Oh how I have missed you!" he said cupping her face and kissing her lips.

" Geez get a room you two!" chimed in Stephanie jokingly.

" Why? Are you jealous you can't kiss me?" asked Fred elbowing her playfully.

" HA! You wish Frederick Weasley, you wish!"

" That I do…that I do…"

" Hey mates!" said Lee rounding up the corner.

" LEE! Finally someone not so mental!" exclaimed George.

" George…Fred wrote me of your, 'love' antics." Said Lee referring to Tonks as he started laughing.

" Hey! Do not mock my wounded soul, for she will be mine, oh yes, she will be mine."

" George, sometimes I really think you were meant to be on TV." Said Laura shaking her head with laughter.

The gang headed out to eat breakfast, and catch Lee and Oliver up on all they had been up to; well almost all of it. Mostly the pranks.

" …and then, Fred splashed me with water…"

" I DID NOT! You lunged at me with the water, and pinned me down because you couldn't resist me!"

" I did not!"

"…have they been like this all summer?…" asked Lee under his breath.

"…worst…" responded George looking somber.

" So basically you guys had a water fight?" asked Oliver.

" Yup."

" Damn, if I would have been there, Laura you would have yelled for your life!" He laughed as he put an arm around her shoulders.

_I was yelling for my life…just in a different way…mostly yelling at myself for staring at Sirius's body… _

"HA!" responded Laura.

" So what shall we do today fine folk?" asked George.

" Well we have some…"business" to attend to," said Fred to George who looked at Lee and they all nodded.

" Well I wanted to take Laura out for a little while, we will see you guys in 3 hours for lunch. How's that?" asked Oliver.

" Sounds Good" said George.

" Hey, what about me?" asked Stephanie having been left out.

" Uhh.."

" Oh never mind, I'll find something to do." She said a bit put out for having been forgotten, but then knowing she would enjoy her Stephanie time to do some shopping or at least something for herself.

" I am sorry my sweet, but duty awaits." Said Fred who was about to kiss her goodbye, but quickly stopped mid way, causing him to trip forward.

" Smooth" said Stephanie.

" See you in a bit" said Laura who smiled at Stephanie.

Laura and Oliver headed one way as the trio headed the other, and Stephanie was left all alone in the middle.

She wondered down Diagon Alley, looking through window shops, and perusing, when she decided she would go into the quidditch supply store to see what was new there. Quidditch was her secret talent that nobody knew about, except Laura who was just as good as they had practiced long hours summers past.

" Excuse me, could you show me where I could find the new edition of the cleansweeps?" asked Stephanie, definitely not rich enough to afford a Firebolt; the bran new model of brooms.

" Sure thing Miss, just down this isle and to the left." Said the busy shopkeeper who then turned right around helping another customer.

Stephanie wondered down the isle of cluttered equipment, but could not find what she was looking for, well all of a sudden she saw something that caught her eye on top of one of the shelves. She stretched in vain to reach the glistening object, but her arms would not stretch far enough. All of a sudden an arm reached over hers to grab the object in question to hand it to Stephanie.

" Oh thank you!" she exclaimed before turning around.

" Ah, so we meet again dear Lady." Said a taller Draco Malfoy, tan from his summer and much buffer. _That's what a week of tough quidditch can do to you!_

" Oh hello! Yes, so I see." Stephanie replied loving their little game they always played.

" Are you here by yourself?" asked Draco.

" For now, it seems so." Stephanie replied.

" So I see you are interested in the glass snitch?"

" Oh is that what this is?" Stephanie then looked at the little gleaming object that had caught her eye. It was indeed a glass snitch, that was so beautiful and fragile, she loved it from the start.

" Yes, it was made as a trophy for Memorable Quidditch Players. It is said to be quite valuable as well as rare, for it's sole maker died about 20 years ago." informed Draco.

" How is it you know so much about this?" asked Stephanie, curious at his intellect.

" I told you, my father built a quidditch pitch. He would not spend that much money if I did not play; I love the game of Quidditch. A nice stress relief, wouldn't you say? Like a different time and place when you are in the air."

Stephanie stared at him for a moment, just noticing that he was slightly taller than her, and not only that, but his whole appearance seemed manlier…or had he always looked that way but she had never taken the time to notice…

" Yeah, I get that feeling too." Said Stephanie, as she gazed into his eyes, squinting her own as she did so, as if trying to find some kind of lie in his eyes to let her know that it was impossible for him to be this open and true.

" You don't like me very much do you?" asked Draco out of nowhere.

Stephanie was taken back and gave him this ' are you kidding?" look, and said,

"No it's not that, I am just intrigued by you."

He snorted and said," So are you going to buy it?"

Stephanie remembering the glass snitch was brought back to reality, " Oh no I can't, but it sure is nice."

" Well why not, if you like it, buy it."

" Sorry it isn't that simple for the rest of us who don't have your lucky circumstance."

" Well then let me buy it for you."

" No really that's kind of you, but no."

" I insist as a friendship gift."

" No thank you, I would rather have something to look forward to. If I had everything I wanted what would I look forward to." She stated with such innocence he was quite taken back and for the first time in his life he felt pure mirth in his thoughts.

" Well, I am going to go do some shopping, the rest of the gang is out and about, and I got left behind, so I am using this opportunity as a ME day," said Stephanie signaling their departure, and heading towards the street, but Draco followed and said, " So where are you heading?"

" Oh I was thinking of buying some parchment and quill, because I use those up like water."

" I shall come with you then, I need a new quill myself."

" Aren't your friends going to wonder where you are?" asked Stephanie uneasily.

" Nah, I am supposed to meet then in a half hour, I just came earlier to get out of the house."

" Well in that case, I would love the company." Said Stephanie merrily as they started walking towards the shop.

In the meantime, Laura was having a totally different time with Oliver.

" So what did you want to do?" asked Laura as they held hands walking down the street.

" Can't tell you."

" Why?" asked Laura suspiciously.

" Cuz, I said so."

" Come on Oliver, what are we doing?"

" You'll see."

Oliver led her to a building Laura had never seen before, but then again half the things in Diagon Alley seemed to appear everyday our of thin air. When they went inside it wasn't a shop, but an apartment building, and as Laura was about to question Oliver he said, " Don't say anything, just wait."

Laura smiled and complied. Wizard elevators are different then Muggle elevators, all one has to do is go inside the ' would be elevator' and say the floor they wish out loud and they will appear there. In this case, Oliver took Laura to the very top floor. By this time Laura was very confused as to where they were, and more importantly what were they doing here. He led her down a corridor and stopped abruptly.

" Ok Laura, I want you to close your eyes."

" No"

" Please, it's a surprise."

" I don't wanna…" she whined playfully. Oliver pouted and leaned in for a kiss, and said, " Pretty pretty please…"

" mmm fine…"

He opened a door and led her inside, as she heard rustling about.

" Can I open my eyes now?" asked Laura uncertain.

" Hold on, take my hand and just follow me."

She felt his fingers clasp around hers, as he led her across a carpeted floor, and then she felt a wonderful breeze on her face, as he said, " Ok open them."

Behold was the view of the Entire Diagon Alley and it's surroundings, as well as a good part of London. The view was astounding; she was ecstatic at the beauty that surrounded her. Oliver wrapped his arms around her from the back and said, " I bought this apartment, knowing you would like the view. Quidditch practice starts next year so won't be living in it a lot since I will be in Scotland, but I knew you would like it. That way you can stay with me during vacation."

Laura was shocked. At first she was very pleased, but that last comment not only frightened her to be living with Oliver because she was after all only 16 well 17 next week , and that other part; the bit about him moving for a year.

" What do you mean you won't be here next year?" asked Laura turning around.

" Well, you know how they recruited me this year and have had me try out in England? Well the Scotland Team has requested me on their team. Isn't that wonderful! I wanted to surprise you," he said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

" Yes, yes that's great. I am so proud of you!" In truth, Laura felt like crying, since when was he going to leave for a year? Or more… Before she could voice or utter any sound of confusion, he vigorously kissed her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to keep him with her kiss. Right now, she was not going to think about him leaving, she just wanted to enjoy kissing him. They stayed together on the balcony after he showed her a tour of the apartment, all excited at the prospect of having her live with him.

" Oliver, you know I still have school and all?" asked Laura trying to pull him back to reality.

" I know, but afterwards, wouldn't you want to live with me?" he asked kissing every inch of her face.

" Oliver, I am only 16 and 3/4, I really don't know."

He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, to enraptured in kissing her, so he just said, " I know I know."

Had he been paying attention to her nervous heart beat, or words he would have stopped kissing her, looked up and perhaps been a bit put out. But as it was, his hormones demanded further attention. Laura could not believe this was happening, but being 16, she decided to just forget it and enjoy the present. So they stay atop the marvelous view, capturing all its romance as they kissed like two lovers on clouds.

---

" Do you need to return to you friends?" asked Stephanie as they had been perusing the Quill shop for about a half hour.

" Oh rite. Forgot about them." Draco replied.

Draco amused Stephanie, because he was so much graver then her other friends. As if in his young age, he was actually older then most, having seen such things she could only imagine. She would stare at him oddly when he wasn't looking, trying to figure him out. He was younger then her by 6 months, and yet he seemed to have such a mysterious wisdom about him.

" What's the matter with you?" asked Draco catching her looking at him her eyebrows knit.

" What? Oh, nothing, just I can't figure you out." Said Stephanie plainly.

" What do you mean?" he asked turning around fully to look at her.

" It's just, there seems to be such a hidden depth behind your eyes, it's like, I don't know…you have a different side then the cold hearted Slytherin we have all come to know you as at school." She said with such conviction and innocence he was a bit taken back. Usually people tiptoed around him, not really speaking their minds, but she had said what she was thinking just like that, it slightly made him smile.

" Are you always so blunt with people?" he asked smiling slightly.

" Why does it bother you?"

" No on the contrary, I find it fascinating."

Stephanie squinted her eyes for a moment as she titled her head thinking.

" I guess I'll see you at school." He said as he left to go see his friends.

" Rite, have a good summer."

" Same to you."

He went out of the store, as Stephanie turned around looking a some extra parchment, thinking about this odd encounter she had just had with Draco Malfoy. _He was supposed to be mean, wasn't he? What happened to him…he seems so…much more grown up…_she thought. She stayed in the store another hour, looking at all the magical stationary, and finally made her purchase.

Around noon she was wondering down the alley as she saw Frederick, George and Lee walking towards her.

" SO what have you been up to?" asked Stephanie eyeing each of them skeptically.

" Well actually, we want to tell you and Laura at the same time." Said Lee, and the twins nodded excitedly.

" Oo okie, I am excited now." Said Stephanie catching their excitement virus and grinning madly.

" So what have You been up to?" Asked Fred coming around her side, and sweeping his hand on her hip all too seductively.

" Oh me, nothing really, just some shopping." She said, and Fred tried to look in her bags, but she said, " Stop peeking, there's a surprise for Laura in there."

Right on cue, Laura and Oliver came from around the corner. Oliver with his arm around Laura, occasionally kissing her while they walked, which caused them to stop in mid step. They looked like those lost lovebirds that can't get enough of each other. Or just teenagers in love.

" Surprise for me? What surprise?" asked Laura turning on Stephanie.

" I'll show you when we eat." Said Stephanie laughing.

" Right, so that brings us to the other order of business. Where would you like to eat?" asked George.

" How about we go downtown to muggle London and eat at a little restaurant over there." Suggested Stephanie.

" Bright idea." Said Lee excited to be around muggles.

As they left Diagon Alley a handsome blonde boy had been watching them. He had been purchasing a broom with two repulsing friends, and as he was about to pay, he looked up and saw the cheery group, and in particular a merry girl that seemed so full of life it almost took his breath away—

" Well are you going to pay young man, or dream about?" asked the shopkeeper.

" Keep your pants on old man, I'm paying, I'm paying." snapped Draco Malfoy stopping his mid daydreaming.

---

English Muggles were very much intrigued at this group of teenagers making their way down the streets. They kept laughing and tripping on random things, and pointing at garbage cans and stop signs. Actually they watched this young group with joy, because it made them all remember their younger years full of mirth and gaiety where life seemed so full of hope and laughter reigned among friends.

The friends stopped at a little café for lunch, and as they settled at a table outside that overlooked the South Bank.

"Laura …" whispered Stephanie from behind her menu.

" What?"

" Meeting now, behind my menu." Said Stephanie scooting closer to Laura so that they could talk in privacy.

The boys all noticed, and raised their eyebrows at the lack of sneakiness, and started whispering among themselves.

" Ok Laura, you need to steal George's bag."

" Why me?"

" Because you are more innocent, they won't suspect you."

" What? No."

" You have to."

" Why?"

" Just do it. Now." Said Stephanie as she resumed her position at the table and started laughing. She turned to the boys to keep them distracted and said, " So, what have you all been up to this summer?"

" Is she mental?" asked George.

" Hey! Just because I have been living with you this summer, it doesn't mean I know what you have done this summer. Right, so have any of you ever seen a duck? Quite fascinating creatures in fact. Oh look there goes one now! See, look! Over there look!"

Laura was scooting towards George and took out something from his bag, not quite able to reach for the bag itself as Stephanie kept laughing, and the boys looked frightened.

" So Laura, how's life?" asked Stephanie.

They both started laughing uncontrollably, as the server came up to the table.

Fred ordered for them, knowing them well enough to know what they would want, since they were laughter was close to tears. Once the server left Laura revealed what she had found in the bag, and said, " So George…I see you went to buy yourself SILK boxers-"

" What! How did you get those?" he asked trying to get them out of everyone's view.

" Does this have anything to do with the fact that Tonks said she like silk the other night?" asked Stephanie resuming in a fit of violent laughter.

" No! I in fact like the feel of silk." Said George turning red.

" You like the feel of silk on you bum?" asked Lee.

George was sitting up tall, trying to not let his friends' amusement get to him.

" Yes I do!" he said dignified.

The first part of the meal was so much fun, everyone was laughing…well George not so much, but he was a good sport.

Once the appetizers arrived, Fred cleared his throat and said," The boys and I have an announcement to make."

George and Lee nodded, and George said, " It has been some time now, that my dear brother and I have been concocting many inventions of our own, and with the help of our accomplice, " he nodded towards Lee who beamed," We have just visited a potential place for our future premises, of, "

" OUR OWN JOKE SHOP!" they all finished smiling like mad.

" What! Oh my God! I am soo happy for you!" said Laura, throwing herself at their necks for hugs, spilling her water down her front in the process.

" Frederick! OH MY GOD!" Started Stephanie enthusiastic, and kissing Fred with all her might. He responded, naturally, and then stopped and yelled " I WON!"

" What? —Oh shit!" said Stephanie upon realizing she had just lost the bet. And turning her head away, but Fred started kissing her anew and soon they were madly entangling their faces with one another.

" That's it, I lost my appetite." Said Lee looking at the desperate kisses.

" Sorry- just- been awhile-" said Fred in gasping for air. And then just squeezing Stephanie tighter, who responded," See, I might have kissed you, but in the end it's you who can't keep you hands off Me."

" HA HA HA! You guys lost!" yelled Laura.

" Halleluiah!" yelled George, and him and Laura stood up, linked arms and started skipping in circles going, " IT'S OVER! IT'S FINALLY OVER!"

" Shut it you two. We are going to get kicked out of this restaurant." Said Lee at last slightly chuckling.

Once everyone had come down, and Fred had stopped kissing Stephanie, but still had his arm around her, Oliver said, " Hey what time do you all have to be back?"

" Oh we have to be back for dinner before it gets dark." Said Stephanie.

" Well, is there any way you could stay longer?"

" Why?" asked Fred.

" Well, there's this new dance club that's opened two blocks north in Diagon Alley, and I was hoping we could go, then you guys could spend the night in my new apartment." Oliver said all too happily.

" You have an APARTMENT!" exclaimed Lee smacking Oliver in the shoulder for not having told him sooner.

"Whoa! Ollie's a big kid now!" started singing George.

" Well we would have to ask, and we have nothing to wear." Said Stephanie hesitating.

" Well go ask then, and just buy something in the meantime." Said Oliver kissing Laura on the cheek.

Fred got up, and offered to go apparate where it was safe and ask their mom, so they all nodded excitedly as they prodded Oliver for more information as to how he got his apartment.

" Well, I got a pension from the Quidditch team, a sort of beginning salary, so I bought myself a place; and as for the club, it's called ' Somber Solitaire' and tonight is the big opening night. I just thought it would be fun, you know, the gang all together, out dancing."

" Remind me again all the reasons why I am with you?" cooed Laura thrilled at the idea of going dancing.

They finished eating, as Fred's meal got cold. Right around dessert, Stephanie was animatedly talking to Lee about a new band that was just out, and they were debating their 'awesomeness' when Fred came back smiling.

" Just talked to mum."

" And?" asked Laura.

" Yes."

" NO WAY! Are you sure it's mum you asked?" wondered George not believing his ears.

" Yeah I know, I can't believe it either. She was alone in the kitchen, and at first she said no, but then I said that we only get to be young once, and that soon the war will break out and we will never be able to be young again, so she agreed."

" Fred! How could you make your mother feel so guilty?" reprimanded Laura.

" Well it's the truth!"

Meanwhile at the house….

" Oh hello Sirius, how goes your day?" asked Mrs. Wealsey sitting on a stool in the kitchen.

" Not too bad," he said looking mad as hell," it's almost six, shouldn't the kids have come back yet?"

" Oh well, they are hardly kids anymore now Sirius. And any who, I said they could spend the night at Oliver's, apparently they want to go dancing, and—"

" WHAT! It's dangerous out there! They promised to be back here! Who allowed this?" he said raging like a mad lunatic.

" What's the matter Sirius? I allowed it, Fred came a couple hours ago to ask permission, and I said it was alright; after all, they only get to live once."

" What about Stephanie and Laura? Don't you know how dangerous it is for them! Dumbeldore put ME in charge of them!"

" Now don't you think you are over reacting there Sirius," said Mrs. Weasley frowning a bit and closing her magazine.

" And they're spending the night at Oliver's, I don't trust that boy! He just wants one thing, and He…he…"

" Have you ever met Oliver dear?" asked Molly patronizing him. He was so mad he kicked a chair to the floor with such force it broke both legs. By this time Mrs. Weasley was highly uneasy, and was getting mad herself.

"Sirius, they are my kids. I suggest you come down, and just relax. They will be home tomorrow." She said standing up rather upset.

" Fine. Fine." He said breathing heavily behind his mane of hair. He swiftly apologized for his temper and left the kitchen as Mrs. Wealsey silently fumed returning to her magazine.


	16. more rockin' out with feeling!

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING.**

" Laura how about this shirt?" asked Stephanie trying on potential party outfits while the guys were doing the same thing in another store. They were all going to meet in an hour at Oliver's apartment, since Laura knew where it was.

" No!"

" Why? I think it's kinda cool."

" Yeah, if you were a hooker!" said Laura looking at her green shirt and black pants in the mirror.

" Ha! Funny. Ok fine fine, hold on lemme go change. Oh wait; I had a surprise for you. I bought it in Diagon Alley, come here for a second."

" What is it?" asked Laura.

" It's Training Clothes!" said Stephanie happily holding two tank tops, one black one white, and two black spandex pants.

" I am not wearing that!"

" Why not? They are perfect. They can adhere to any position and …"

" Ok, Stephanie, you sound like a condom commercial.."

" LOSER" said Stephanie closing her cabin door to try on more clothes, but still talking to Laura, " They are perfect, and if you don't wear them, I will."

" No no…I'll wear them, I need some work out clothes too. _**and plus, I know of someone who will love my ass in those pants, if they are as curve defining as she says** _Ok well I am all set, you ready?"

" What about this one?"

" Perfect!"

The girls paid and after a quick purchase of some lip-gloss, liner and mascara they were on the go.

" So how do you know where he lives Laura?" asked Stephanie with a smirk.

" He showed it to me this morning." Said Laura not catching on.

" Oh really, and did he show it to you _thoroughly_?"

" Yes, it's a very nice place—WHAT? OH you nasty perv!"

" So—rry—too—funny. Ok I'm fine now."

They went to the apartment before the boys to get ready, Oliver had lent Laura his extra key so her and Stephanie could get in. The girls where in the midst of doing all things they do best, and looked pretty hott for a night of dancing. All of sudden Stephanie heard a knock, and figuring it was the Boys she went to answer. Stephanie was wearing a red top with some sparkles; she had one brown spandex tight pants, hott boots, and crazy wavy sex hair. She had not idea how sexy she looked, when she opened the door.

The boys on the other side of the door just stared all of a sudden, all of them with open mouths.

" Umm are you going to come in?" asked Stephanie not noticing their dumb expressions.

Lee went in first, then the rest, and finally Frederick, who was still wide eyed. All of a sudden he started grinning like a fool and pointing at Stephanie he said, "She is MY girlfriend!" as he giggled. Then he stopped after she hit his arm, and he regained his cocky side, raising an eyebrow and stepping closer, " You my lady look absolutely sizzling."

When he said 'my lady' Stephanie thought of Draco, since that was their little game, but smiled at Frederick a little naughty smile and said, " Why thank you kind sir."

" Hey where is Laura?" asked Oliver anxious to see his girlfriend.

" She'll be right out. Woah! I hadn't noticed it before, but you all look awesome." Said Stephanie taking in what each of them was wearing.

" Stephanie!" cried Laura somewhere from the bathroom.

"What!"

" COME HERE!"

" NO you come out here!"

" I can't!"

" Why?"

" Oh fine!"

As Laura stepped out, once again the boys looked AWESTRUCK. Laura didn't have quite the full confidence, as did Stephanie, so she shifted uneasily, and looked up at them biting her lip, which only made her look all the more seductive.

She had her hair up, exposing her bare neck and shoulders to her low cut green top, equipped with her black pants and sexy make-up.

" Well, I guess we are all ready then." Said Oliver running a hand through his hair still staring at Laura and taking a breath, he didn't know he had been holding.

George, unagitated said, " You girls look amazing. Pretty hott stuff."

" Ha! Thanks George, you don't look to shabby yourself." Added Laura, as Oliver grabbed her hand to go to the club.

Apparently, since Oliver was a pro-Quidditch player they got in no problem. The inside was black, hues of purples and blues, shimmery on the walls aligned with blood red tables and chairs. Everything was very dim and dark, but very lively, due to the shimmers reflecting off the walls and lights. The club was already packed and it was only seven. They got a table and ordered drinks as they inspected the dance floor.

On the other side of the dance floor was another group inspecting the dance floor as well, seeing who was here and just getting to feel comfortable.

_Who is that?_ Wondered Draco looking at the woman in the red top, swaying her hips like a model. As she turned her head around, flipping her hair behind her, smiling to something a person behind her had just said, it took him a minute to realize it was Stephanie. _Stephanie! What is she doing here?_

" What's the matter Drakie baby?" cooed Pansy noticing his change of expression.

" What? Nothing. Fine." He replied his suave self-coming back.

He was surrounded by Pansy Parkinson the most annoying girl around, but hey, at least she was pretty easy and from a good family. His best friend Blaise, the two buffoons, and Baize's cousin Drew and his girl friend.

" Wanna dance?" asked this bozo to Laura back at their table. Stephanie started laughing at Laura as soon as he asked her to dance, but Oliver saved her saying, " She's with me. Go away."

" Ooo so protecting." Said Laura giggling at this show of toughness from Oliver.

" Rite, well let's go dance." Said Lee all jittery at the sound of music.

They all got up, as many of the girls stared wantonly at the boys making their way to the dance floor, and many of the guys stared at Stephanie and Laura up and down, jealous at the men holding their waists. The first song was a rather fast one, and everyone rushed to the dance floor, so Stephanie just rocked out, mostly dancing with Lee for this one. They sort of all danced a in a group for the fast ones. Lee was a very good dancer, who soon got asked to dance by a petite blonde girl, and they rocked out too. Laura and Stephanie grabbed each other's hands and in the middle of the boys they started doing this crazy dance, a mix of rock and swing and more rock. Soon a small circle formed around them, as they laughed, and continued on dancing not paying attention, until a slow song came on and their fan club clapped.

" Hey, we still got it!" exclaimed Stephanie high fiving Laura.

" That's right. The Sex Goddesses ARE IN TOWN!" laughed Laura as Oliver grabbed her waist to dance the slow one with her.

Stephanie flipped her hair upside down, and then straightened up to the happy Frederick, his hand extended to dance with her. She smiled a warm smile and slipped her hand in his as they danced.

Draco wasn't dancing, not matter how much Pansy whined, that he just had Blaize dance with her to not bother him. Draco was on the second floor balcony that overlooked the dance floor, and as he leaned on the railing he just watched her, entranced at they way Stephanie and Laura danced. They way they moved their hips, swayed their bodies, bit their lips, laughed open heartedly. When he saw Frederick capturing her body, dancing close to a love song, he frowned and turned around to go get a drink. He needed some Firewisky, and with his connections, alcohol was not a problem.

"Laura?" whispered Oliver into Laura's ear as they slow danced.

" Yeah…" she was feeling the song, playing his fingertips on her hips, as she tilted her neck back so she could face him, making him linger her scent of her collarbone.

" I love you."

She opened her eyes so shocked, and not ready to tell him she loved him too, she just stared, and since she didn't want the silence to get awkward, she kissed him gently, working her way to his cheeks and back down to his lips, as he brought his head lower to her neck. Finally the slow song ended, so Oliver kissed her quickly as they resumed their faster pace.

" I have to go to the girl's room." Said Laura fanning herself, grabbing Stephanie with her in the process.

" I'll get you something to drink." Said Frederick as Stephanie walked off with her friend.

Once in the safety of the girl's sanctuary, Stephanie fixed her makeup slightly, and said, " What's up?"

" He said he loved me." Laura said taking Stephanie's shoulders, shaking her on the double that the girls in the bathroom shot them weird looks and quickly left.

" Stop---shaking---me. Thank you. Well, if you don't love him, don't say it back, and just enjoy the night."

" How can you be so carefree at a time like this!" asked Laura exasperated.

" Well I say, it's true we only live once, so do what your heart tells you, and enjoy the moment. And rite now we are dancing, and having a wild time, so enjoy it and don't think so hard."

" Riite. Easy for you to say." Said Laura a bit put out, but nonetheless feeling the CARPEDIUM feeling within her. " Rite well I'm heading back out there then, want me to wait for you?" asked Laura as Stephanie was still fixing her hair to make it more SEX-HAIR.

" Nah, go ahead. Get Frederick to dance, he doesn't have to wait for me." Said Stephanie having trouble with this one strand of hair.

Laura headed out, and rejoined her friends, " Hey, where is Lee?"

" He' still dancing," Said George drinking some water, catching his breath after a rather rambunctious dance with a tall slender black haired girl, " with that blonde, my little boy is growing up." he said smiling.

" Oh George, what am I going to do when you are gone? Ha ha, well let's follow the Lee-man and go dance. Come on." All the boys followed and they went onto the dance floor.

Rite after Laura, Stephanie left the bathroom, and noticed the upper deck, deciding to check it out, she headed up the stairs to the second level bar that served alcohol. She was only going to get a butterbeer, but the view on the dance floor was pretty cool. As she went to the bar, she noticed a familiar blonde head leaning on a side of the bar staring ahead of him.

" Draco? Hey!" she said walking rite up to him.

He sneered at, and then raising an eyebrow said, " What are you doing here?"

" Dancing, you know… what everyone is doing here."

She noticed he was a bit strange, as if old- Draco had come to visit.

" Let me buy you a drink." He offered finally with a nicer tone.

"All right. Butter bear please."

He snapped his fingers towards the bartender and paid. She thanked him and went towards the railing to look at the crowd below dancing away. She leaned her elbows on it, tilting her head back to let her run down her back as she took a refreshing sip. He joined her, his back to the crowd just looking at her, finally saying, " I just see you everywhere today, don't I?"

" Yeah huh? Guess it must be your lucky day!" she winked.

If only you knew… 

" Well it was nice to see you. Thanks for the drink." She said, going back down to her friends, walking away from Draco.

Sexy Draco, in a plain black T- Shirt with is radiant blonde hair, and to-die-for smile; an aspect it seemed Stephanie had overlooked, because many _many_ females were giving him furtive glances, wanting to be the woman for whom he bought the drink, and much more, but Stephanie seemed so unworried and carefree, she was like the type of girl who made all the guy's head's turn unknowingly. Little did Draco know, that Blaise was looking rather intently at Laura as well, much like the other half of the male population in the club. Perhaps it was the magic both girls withheld that pulled people towards them, as thought no one could take their eyes off of them.

A soft beat song came on, as Laura turned around, her back leaning on Oliver's stomach, as the side of her tilted head grazed his cheek. His fingers found their way around her stomach, drifting down to her waist, as she breathed softly, her breath caressing his face, as his own husky breathing played with the gentle skin on her neck. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, as Oliver's head was leaned forward, as if both of them were caught in the moment of forever. When the song ended, and Laura opened her eyes she smiled to herself, because dancing with Sirius was so erotic. _Wait Sirius? Damn him!_

After 6 hours of dancing, Stephanie was beat, and just wanted Frederick to carry her. She was leaning on Laura who was leaning rite back on her, their feet enflamed from so much dancing. It was one in the morning when they left the club, tired and aching. They didn't have to walk far, but it was dark and due to their aching feet they weren't going very fast.

" So Lee, do tell us about his girl." Said Stephanie getting a gleam in her eyes.

" Yeah, you two were aughly close." Said Laura smirking.

" Ah you two! Her name was Chloe, and she is actually a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts." He said smiling as George clapped his hand on his back saying, "That's it my good man."

" Really? I have never seen her before." Said Frederick.

" SO you were looking?" said Stephanie acting mad.

All of sudden from behind a dumpster ahead a black dog bounded at them, lunging himself forward. Laura screamed and grabbed on to Oliver's collar. The black dog transformed himself into an infuriated Sirius.

" We are going home now." He said gazing intently with fury burning through his eyes.

" Hey, but we are spending the night at Oliver's" said George.

" Not Stephanie and Laura. They are going home now!" he said angrily.

" Why?" asked Lee.

" BECAUSE I SAID SO!" he roared with the growl of beast. _A sexy beast I might add._

Stephanie opened her eyes wide, not ready for this talk yet, and looked at

Laura who looked just as furious as Sirius.

" What's your problem, Molly said it was ok." Said Laura getting mad at being told what to do, getting enough of that during the week.

" Dumbeldore put ME in charge of you girls. Don't you realize the danger you run, by just being out like this?" he said impassioned, taking a step closer.

" No! We do enough! Can't you let us have fun once in a while? You think it's easy for us? Huh? Do you? Well it's not. One night of dancing and you come all the way down here, risking your neck. Do YOU know what kind of danger you are in just coming here!" yelled Laura taking a step towards him, infuriated.

" Uhh…time out. What are you talking about?" asked George a bit out of place. _Gotta love George._

Sirius looked at the girls, sure they had told their best friends, after all, he would have. He suddenly felt tremendously guilty. What had he done?

Laura was too angry to speak, she just stared at Sirius, and he could feel her on his neck as he looked at Stephanie who took the initiative to start talking.

" Guys… we were planning on telling you at Oliver's, me and Laura, we…well due to a special order from Dumbeldore…"

" …they are asked to stay home, because their parent's are in danger and we don't want them to be either." Finished Sirius to help her out. After all, it was the least he could do. Laura's heart was beating violently against her chest, relieved that Stephanie hadn't told the boys yet. Too many questions, too soon.

" Why didn't you say anything?" asked Frederick to Stephanie.

" Uhh.."

" We didn't want to worry you." Said Laura still piercing her eyes into Sirius.

Siruis looked rite back at her, his fury dissipating, but not entirely gone. He had the fury of a fervent man in love, crazed by the consuming passion that was the untouchable Laura.

" This is serious Stephanie. You should have. Sirius is right, you we should go home." Said Frederick getting worried for their safety.

Stephanie couldn't help but smile at this show of affection towards her well- being, and squeezed his hand.

" Let's go then." Said Sirius sternly.

" You can use my fireplace." Said Oliver, finally speaking up.

" Rite." Replied Sirius as they led the way.

He saw Oliver holding Laura's hand, and tore his eyes away looking into the night. Sirius was a bit surprised at the luxury this _boy_ was able to afford, but didn't let it show.

"Laura you first." He said.

Laura gave him a look, turned towards Oliver and gave him a weakening kiss, just to infuriate Sirius even more, who just frowned deeper. Oliver was clearly dazed, and had a woozy smile when she was done.

She walked passed Sirius, giving him a defiant look and then disappeared into the flames. Next went Stephanie, giving Oliver and Lee and hug, telling them she would write.

" Sorry Oliver, another time perhaps. Nice place." said Stephanie also getting lost within the fireplace.

Sirius nodded to the people in the room and popped out of the room, as the twins followed after saying bye to their buddies.

Back at the Headquarters, the girls had bustled through the kitchen, in the middle of an Order Meeting, which startled many of the adults, who looked up and realized they were children and tried to cover the plans on the table.

" Don't worry, just passing through." Said Stephanie covering her eyes.

" Girls, I thought you were spending the night away." Said Mrs. Weasley.

" We were." Said Laura bitterly, as Stephanie grabbed her wrist to lead her out of the kitchen.

As they crossed the dim living room, they heard Sirius and the twins through the front door. They met them at the foot of the steps, and Stephanie said, " Well I am beat, it's like 2 in the morning. Any one willing to join me?"

" Well, since you are offering…" said Frederick rubbing his eyes.

" Oh not like that you crazy perv—I just meant we should go to bed, and try not to wake the Hermione and the rest." Said Stephanie.

" Yeah let's go." Said Laura not wanting to stay there any longer, to mad towards Sirius to think straight.

"Laura wait—" started Sirius, but she just ran up the stairs into her bedroom.

He turned around and walked towards the kitchen to the last minutes of the meeting. He walked straight, his strong body showing no strain, he was still a bit annoyed, and was not going to let these girls tell him what to do, especially when he was put in charge, and knew real danger…ok maybe Oliver wasn't real danger, but in this case, jealousy made him opt that detail.

" Well I guess it's just the two of us huh? What a day." Said Stephanie yawning.

" Yeah, but I know what could make this day even better, since we both know you can resist me." Grinned Frederick.

" Oh yea, and what might that be."

" Just this." And he kissed her good night, running his fingers through her hair, and holding her hand as they made their way up the stairs.

Stephanie knew Laura would rather be alone, too upset to speak, so before Frederic said good night she uttered, " Can I sleep with you? Don't you dare get any ideas Mr. Weasley, I just---well considering I can't resist you, how could you complain?" she said snuggling closer to him.

" Well in that case…" he said smiling, " Sure, let's hope George is asleep."

" You remember when you, me, George and Laura would all sleep in the same bed when we were younger, and we always fought for the covers, and you and George would always be rolled in it in the morning leaving me and Laura shivering." She said playfully leaning on his chest.

" Yeah I remember, but don't worry, tonight I'll let you have the covers." He said.

" I guess you finally learned something Mr. Weasley."

" Yes, I learned that I am in love with you."

And with that they both fell asleep in each other's arms, Frederick with a content smile dwindling upon his face as Stephanie's rhythmic breathing sang him to sleep.


	17. not yet

disclaimer: i own nothing.

The following day, Laura had woken when it was still dark. She guessed it was about 5 in the morning, but she was in no mind to go back to sleep. She was still very riled up over the way Sirius had treated them. As if she was a kid! What, now she can't take care of herself! She decided to go and take her anger out on the punching bag in the training room, and as she left she barely noticed the fact that Stephanie was missing.

The entire house was so dark and quiet, Laura thought she would wake someone up if she started taking all her frustration out in the room above. She went anyways, dressed in those skin tight spandex pants Stephanie had bought for them, and she had to agree they were highly effective, allowing her to move with much more subtlety. Letting her irritation wash over her, she started punching that bag like never before. She was doing sit ups, push ups, everything and anything to make her not think. As her ragged breathing was pounding in her ear drums she did not hear Sirius step inside the room, also looking for a way to vent his frustration.

He stopped at the sight of her, and had a mind to leave, but he decided that this was his house after all, and he would be dammned if he let a 17 year old have such a hold on him.

Laura spread her arms out on the mat, catching her breath, and letting her chest rise and fall. Sirius couldn't help but stare. The way her skin glistened around her throat, the rising and falling of her chest. The sight of her made him come to life like a puppet on a string, so he cleared his throat huskily, and turned towards the punching bag.

Laura opened her eyes, and was taken by surprise when she saw him, but soon that was replaced with a stern cold look. He felt an odd sensation at the way she looked at him. As though he was so beneath her. But then again, he was looking at her with boiling eyes. His stormy eyes looked as though they were indeed getting ready for one hell of a hurricane. They just stood there intently glaring at one another.

Finally Laura broke the silence, " What are you doing here?"

" Last time I checked, this was my house." He said coldly with a hint of bitter sarcasm.

" Right." She was getting ready to leave, but before she did, she approached him and said in a slow frosty tone, " What is your problem?"

He took a step towards her, his anger rising, " My problem? Your complete disregard for your safety."

" Exactly! It's MY safety Sirius. Not yours, nor anyone else's, but mine! So let me do with it what I wish!" she spat out selfishly. She was too angered to care about the fact that he was only this mad because he truly cared.

" You have no idea what you are up against. You can pretend it's not happening to you, but sooner or later you'll have to realize that this is your life. You were chosen to do this, fight, train, are you really that immature you don't realize the danger you were putting your friends in as well as yourself!" he growled his anger surfacing.

Laura shot him a firy gaze, as she took another step towards him, wanting nothing more then to slap him. " I didn't ask for this! It chose me! Me and Stephanie! And now I can't even have one night of fun before I really have to lose my life the way I know it! God, you stand here lecturing me, but you have no idea what it's like to be in my position. I am only seventeen damn it! I should be upstairs gossiping, or painting my nails, but instead I am up here working my ass off !"

Sirius had a sudden thought of the way her buttocks looked in those pants, but quickly brushed it away, and with an eerie calm voice, his eyes locked in hers he said, " You don't even know of the horror I have seen." and he turned around and crossed the room to gather some punching gloves.

Laura was rooted to the spot, dazed at the way his eyes had shadowed over as he had spoken, as though his voice was made of stone, and his heart had closed. She felt pain reach her chest. She knew it was the pain of guilt. He was right, she did not know anything of what he had been through. In prison, when his best friends died. Hell, if Stephanie, Fred, George or Lee had been killed, she surely wouldn't be able to continue on living, or at least she would want to kill the bastard who dun them in.

" DAMN!" Sirius yelled as he knocked the punching bag off its hinges with a most powerful swing.

Suddenly Laura was brought back to reality, and tentatively waked towards him. His back was towards her, and she wanted to comfort him somehow. Not because he knocked the bag off the ceiling, but to comfort him for all he had been through. Her hand was shaking, and was about an inch from his shoulder when he turned around and grabbed her hand. He had felt her presence behind him, like a soft heat washing over his back. She didn't gasp at his sudden movement, instead she enclosed her fingers around his hand.

" I'm sorry." She whispered as her wide eyes shone with possible tears.

He looked down at her, as the ice that was once in his eyes melted. He bent his head and captured her lips in a tender embrace. He thought she would push him off, but she parted her lips to let him in. He took the initiative, as he deepened the kiss. One hand on his heart, she could feel a low grutal moan shuddering from his chest. She lost herself in the kiss, as passion rose between them, and her breath became scarce. Sirius broke the kiss, but Laura wanted more.

" We can't. Not yet." He whispered kissing her brow.

Laura opened her eyes, as he left the room.


	18. Swing, baby, SWING!

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING.**

ON WITH THE STORY...

" Fred…Oooo Freeeedddd…"

" Go away George"

" Freeeed…"

"What?"

" Fred, you really are going to have to open your eyes for this."

" No. go away. Let me sleep."

" Why? Did you get unusually tired out last night—OW! Bloody Hell Stephanie!"

Stephanie had finally woken up (in the crook of Fred's arm, of course) as George hovered above them tantalizing them.

" What are you doing?" asked Stephanie.

" What did you do?" replied George.

" What ever do you mean?" smirked Stephanie.

" Well, when I went to bed last night, I was all alone…and POOF I wake up and I see you AND Fred together…so you see, putting 2 and 2 together…hehe.."

" Is that all you think about? You perverted shell of a man you." Said Stephanie twitching her mouth.

Fred still had his eyes closed, head smashed in the pillow, as Stephanie pushed herself out of bed.

" mmm…5 more minutes.." he murmured into his pillow.

Stephanie and George both gave each other a wicked look, and together they turned their faces grinning madly at the specimen lying before them that would be the unlucky candidate of a morning prank. Silently, George went for his wand, as Stephanie stifled her laughter.

" What spell?" whispered George into Stephanie's ear. Stephanie was having a hard time breathing, as she tried to hold back all her mischievous laughter.

" How about we levitate him, and put him in Ron's bed." Said Stephanie turning red from lack of oxygen.

" Brilliant!"

Slowly and sneakily George and Stephanie tiptoed on the creaky floorboards directing Fred's levitating figure across the hall. With her index finger up to her lips, signaling them to be quiet, Stephanie opened Ron's door, and led the way.

" On the count of three…ready, 1-2-3."

Softly George levitated Fred down next to Ron, as Fred shifted to put his arm around Ron's waist.

Stephanie and George sat opposite of them on the other bed, laughing, awaiting their reaction when they would wake.

" How long do you think it will take?" whispered Stephanie giggling.

" Soon, When Ron realizes that…"

" What the bloody hell are you doing!" shouted Ron suddenly looking down as Fred's arm pinning him closer.

" Mmm warmth, just a while longer Stephanie…"

" Gerroff me Fred!" continued Ron, red in the face, and hitting Fred with his pillow.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

" oi, you two!" pointed Ron towards the direction of the laughter.

" wh-what's going on..RON! YOU'RE NOT STEPHANIE!"

Stephanie and George sprinted out of the room, as covers went flying everywhere while Ron and Fred were trying to untangle themselves from the sheets and run after them.

George and Stephanie sprinted all the way to the kitchen, out of breath, and took a seat at the table acting like nothing happened, and grabbed a mug of hot chocolate.

" You two are going to pay!" yelled Ron as Fred came up behind him, both of them looking disheveled.

" Now dear, what are you talking about Ronald?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, we've been here all along, haven't we George, what is Ron talking about?" asked Stephanie innocently.

" No you haven't, you were in the room, watching me and Fred sleep together…I mean, you put us there together…I mean I didn't want to, I mean I didn't know…"

Stephanie and George snorted into their hot chocolate, as Ron and Fred became highly embarrassed looking around the kitchen seeing Hermione, Ginny, Laura and Sirius sitting there looking at them with interested faces.

"Uhh..Nevermind.."

The rest of the summer passed in quite the same fashion, many pranks being played to make the dead atmosphere of this oncoming war seem less real. Only when Dumbeldore was at the house did the children comprehend the seriousness of it all. Most of the time was spent cleaning, getting the house livable.

" Ok Stephanie, now I want you to do the whole circuit one more time, but this time, try not to use your arms as much." Said Lupin with a stopwatch in hand, as Stephanie, sweaty faced and tired prepared to do yet another of those grueling practices he set up. Her body had sculpted nicely to Fred's notice, who would goggle at her every morning to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. Because after all, she did look hott.

" Oooh Bloody Hell…you kind of make me wish Snape was back." Said Stephanie out of breath.

Snape hadn't returned for training sessions with the girls ever since Stephanie had gotten so far inside him. He only appeared at the Order meetings. Apparently he had missions to do anyways, and so the girls were told to read as much as they could on dueling and continue practice with Lupin, and Sirius who liked to help out (check out Laura)

" Come on Laura one more," said Sirius from the other side of the room, encouraging her to do more push up.

" I hate you, I really do" she drawled out, catching her breath.

" Aww come on. It's not really that difficult. Plus, you two had a break on your birthdays."

" Ooh great, one free day in June, and one free day in August. Yippee!" she replied sarcastically.

" At least now that we're 17 we can do magic outside of school." Said Stephanie wiping her brow with a towel.

It was strange how still none of the other members of the household except for the adults knew of the girls training in the morning. Although Stephanie was fairly certain Hermione had a feeling of what was going on. But everyone was way too tired from the cleaning each day to care and the tense pre-war atmosphere, but alas, the girls were just twice as tired.

In a week Harry would be coming over to the headquarters. Apparently he had tried many times to get in touch with Ron and Hermione as well as Sirius, but after all, everyone at the Headquarters had to be top secret. It was lucky for the Twins and the girls, because Lee's parents were part of the Order, and as it turned out, Oliver had agreed to take part of it, so they didn't have to keep it hidden really.

Oliver had accepted just two weeks ago in fact….

(Two weeks ago)

"…Laura why are you upset? It was the best thing to do. Come on, you know as well as I do that Dumbeldore is right about this. Why are you against me joining the or---" Oliver had just come to headquarters to get sworn in the order, and it was only once he had made his vows that Laura had found out, because she had been upstairs with the boys cleaning the unfortunate attic.

" I know more than you think Oliver! And I know it's dangerous, Stephanie, the twins and I have heard stories of some missions. Please reconsider.." Pleaded Laura slightly furious, but more so distraught.

She couldn't even fathom him in danger. She had put aside all her feelings for Sirius whatever they may have been, or still be. If she was to be a key in this war, she decided to start acting responsible, and Laura had told herself, that while she was with Oliver she would be faithful to Oliver. And who knew, maybe Oliver wasn't the one for her. Only time would tell.

" Laura, please just listen. I'll be away at training for a while anyway, and Dumbeldore knows that, so I won't be able to do much while I'll be away, and—"

" SEE! AND you'll be away! How unfair is that! What am I going to do?" Said Laura now changing the subject.

Oliver held her around the waist, smiling slightly, and whispered, " Why, gonna miss me?"

Laura didn't move his hands, but she didn't give him the satisfaction to just throw herself in his arms. Please, as if that boy had her wrapped around his finger!

" Oliver," she said taking a calming breath, " please think about what you're doing. And if you want to stay in…well…fine. But if anything happens to you, while on a mission, or whatever, just be warned that if they don't finish you off, I am going to kick your ass."

Oliver laughed and said, " All right, I stand forewarned."

Laura and Oliver had spent just 2 hours together after that, 'making-up' and talking to the twins and Stephanie, when Oliver said he had to go, he was leaving the next day for Scotland.

So now, two weeks later, Laura and Stephanie were busy in the training room, sweating their bum off, trying to concentrate.

" Ok I have an idea!" said Lupin brightly all of a sudden. He turned around, and brought out this old disc machine, and put on a record.

" What is this going to do?" asked Laura raising and eyebrow.

" You'll see," the music started to play…" How about we dance!"

" That's it, he's gone mental…" mumbled Laura.

Lupin grabbed Stephanie and started swinging, because in fact he had put on an old record of Benny Goodman 'SING, SING, SING' and no jazz moved like it in the world. Sirius looked at Laura, who said, " Ain't no way I am doing what they're doing!"

But Sirius didn't listen; he grabbed her and started with the swing too. They were all dancing out of breath and laughing, and making one hell of a racket. The music was just too good to pass up. Lupin and his quirky ways thought dancing was the perfect way to loosen up, and get the body in shape, as well as learn to play off one another. As in following the partner in the dance movements, so that it taught the girls to play off one another in a real life battle. To know when to move and how. Well, he was right, except for one thing—they were having way too much fun to notice anything except the music.

Sirius turned out to be an out of this world dancer. Twirling Laura here and there, and a dip there. They just hadn't realized how much noise they had been making when the twins walked through the door that had been kicked open by Stephanie's foot when Lupin had dipped her—

" What the bloody hell--" They stood there gaping, as the couples kept on swinging, until Stephanie caught a sight of them as she came up from the dip.

" Oh shit.." she said quietly.

Everyone stopped and stood transfixed.

" Aaah, George, Fred you've figured out our little secret.." said Lupin way too smoothly.

_What the hell were the girls going to do now?_ How were they going to tell their best friends; and to Stephanie her boyfriend. She had avoided it for as long as possible, but now how could she not tell him..

" Secret…uhh what is going on?" asked an uncertain disheveled looking Fred gaping from Stephanie to Laura.

" You know, this!" said Sirius catching on to what Lupin was playing at, " We are learning to dance!"

"uuoh..Right, we have been teaching each other swing.." said Stephanie nodding to Laura.

" Duh! Why do you think we've been so tired all the time? And you Fred, I would have thought better of you!" scolded Laura so easily, Sirius had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from a chuckle.

_What a woman!_ He thought.

" What, why…what did I do?" asked Fred.

" Umm, gee let me think…HER ASS!" said Laura pointing at Stephanie who blushed very deeply, taken completely off guard. Fred did a double take, and then smirked and said, " Aah I felt something different about that one…no no…stop changing the subject!"

" Yeah, how come you haven't asked me to dance! I feel highly affronted. Not only could I teach you some moves, but I'll have you know…I am bloody tired of cleaning all day!" exclaimed George theatrically.

" Well, it was a surprise!" said Stephanie still blushing furiously red.

" Surprise for what?" asked Fred confused.

" Uhh..for for…well to learn some new moves to.." Stephanie having caught on with the flow started swinging her hips menacingly sexually and said, " …some moves to move my body in every which way." and she let her hand roam up the side of her body.

If this hadn't been a somewhat serious situation, Laura might have started laughing, but if she laughed Fred would be taken out of his transfixed 'trance.'

" Uhh.." gulping for air poor Fred was lost for words, as Lupin and Sirius gave each other a highly amused look. After all, they had been Fred's age once, and they knew only too well what charm a girl could have.

" Right, well since you've found it out Fred, I guess it will have to stop, because it won't be a surprise anymore," added Stephanie pouting mockingly," because now I won't be able to take you off guard with a swing of my hips, " as she demonstrated again, much to Fred's pleasure, " or a move of my hand." And she put her hand around her neck, tilting her neck back, as Fred still stood there staring. Then resuming a business like nature, she straightened up and said, "Well, since you _had _to be curious, I might as well go and take a shower now. See you at breakfast." Said Stephanie flatly as she crossed the room and left, leaving Fred there still dreamy- eyed.

" Wait, what I don't get, is why you and Sirius have been helping them." Stated George addressing Lupin, totally not entranced by what Stephanie had just been doing, because to him she would always be and always stay, just one of his best friends, like a sister really.

" Well, we have to get up for the Order anyways, and since we used to love to dance, it was simply natural to offer. " said Sirius suavely, and they totally bought it.

No one mentioned the 'dancing' that morning at breakfast, except Fred kept giving Stephanie 'awed' futile looks, as if he was still in shock or in a reverie.

Stephanie however, ignored him and was chatting amicably to Ron, discussing Quidditch, and when she looked up across the table to Fred she would smirk and resume her conversation.

The day was spent mostly doing homework this time, because the kids still had work from their teachers at Hogwarts, while Sirius had left the house for one of the first times all summer, to go somewhere with Lupin. Apparently, Lupin needed to retrieve a certain plant for a potion Snape was making, that could only be found on a rocky mountainsides facing south, so Sirius went to help, since they were going to be away from prying eyes.

On the Mountain Top:

" Phew, if it was any hotter out here, I would melt!" called out Lupin climbing the rocky side, as he wiped his forehead with his robe.

Sirius nodded, and changed into a dog to facilitate the climb on four paws.

" Hey Sirius, that was pretty close this morning. I don't know if we'll be able to continue the training now that the twins know the girls are up to something. It's only a matter of time before they tell Hermione and Ron, and then what will we do?"

Sirius lifted his ears, and changed once again into a man to answer, "Well, I guess that's it then. We might as well give them the rest of the summer off. When Harry comes here, they can't train, and anyways it's not like the training—" he had stopped abruptly as he saw the silver flower they were scavenging for, and also because he was about to reveal his feelings about Laura to Lupin.

Lupin however, frowned at the back of his friend, and said, " Sirius, is there something I don't know, something you've been keeping from me?"

Sirius pretended not to hear him, and said, " Hurry! Come here! I found them!"

Lupin wasn't convinced, but they had a pressing matter at hand, and whatever Sirius wasn't telling him would be revealed sooner or later he thought.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

" ..stop it Frederick…" whispered Stephanie at the long kitchen table, bent over a long essay for Snape on Vampirisms. Fred was next to her, apparently also doing an essay for his astrology class, but in fact, he kept running the feather of his quill up and down her arm while no one was watching.

_Oooh Chills, tantalizingly sexy-- Am I getting Goosebumps?_ Thought Stephanie.

Fred hadn't forgotten her little episode this morning, in fact that was all he thought about, and when he was going to hold her in his arms. All day they had been either doing work, or in the company of everyone else in the household, and he couldn't wait until they were alone.

It was after dinner, and Lupin and Sirius still hadn't returned, but no one mentioned it, because usually 'missions' for the Order took 1 to 2 days. However, Laura was worried. She thought he would have come back already, they had been gone over 12 hours. Wasn't that enough for picking flowers?

" Well kids you better go off to bed, there's a meeting in about an hour, and I don't want you listening. Well off you go now. Good night dears." Said Mrs. Weasley very motherly.

To be honest, everyone was pretty tired, and didn't argue. Laura couldn't wait to be in her room, so she could worry away from prying eyes. She went in her bed, and turned away from Stephanie's bed, so that she could pretend to be asleep.

Stephanie glanced at her after 10 minutes, and tip toed out of the room, for a secret rendez- vous with Fred. As he closed the door behind her, Fred grabbed her hand, " Ah—God Fred, almost scared me to death!" whispered Stephanie reprovingly.

Fred moved closer, as she was softly pinned on the wall in the middle of the hallway, and he started bringing his lips to her collarbone. He lingered softly, breathing on her skin, feeling her shiver, then kissing the skin beneath his lips.

" …Fred, someone is bound to come in the hallway…" said Stephanie, finding difficulty to open her eyes or care.

" mmm… you're right…" Fred put his arm around her waist, and led her to his bedroom.

" Where's George?" asked Stephanie suspiciously.

" Sleeping with Ron, I started snoring so he couldn't sleep and went to sleep on the spare bed in Ron's room." Said Fred smirking as he closed the door.

" But you don't snore."

" I know."

" What exactly do you think you are going to do with me tonight Mr. Weasley?" asked Stephanie, half hidden in the darkness. There was only enough moonlight from the crescent moon to fall across her lips and his eyes.

" Well, there are many things…" he said, starting towards her, " such as seeing how your body can move now…like you did this morning."

Fred was making Stephanie's heart beat way too fast, she thought he would be able to hear it bearing out of her chest. " Fred, I love you…but I don't want to…well it's just it's too soon to—"

" I know,…" he said slowly, meeting her lips in a whisper, as he cupped her faced gently with his left hand. He let his right hand roam up her thigh to her waist, wondering his chance under her shirt. She didn't move his hand as he let his fingertips press against her soft skin on her stomach. Stephanie continued kissing him, as a soft moan escaped her lips into his mouth.

That captured sound made him pull her ever closer to him, as she fell backwards onto one of the beds.

" Oops…" she said softly.

Fred came down over her, still kissing her, slowly lifting her shirt, but she caught his hands and slowly rolled over pinning him down as she opened the neck of his shirt. The continued softly making out by the moonlight, until they laid side by side still clothed, Stephanie in the crook of his arm, as Fred kissed her forehead gently and murmured, " One day, I'll see your moves…"

" Perhaps.." replied Stephanie smiling into the darkness and they both, once again slept the night away in each others arms.

Unfortunately, not everyone was passing such a peaceful night. Facing the wall on next to her bed, Laura's heart was beating just as fast as Stephanie's had been, but not out of passion, but out of confusion, frustration, perhaps obsession…

The way he had held her when they danced…how very different from Oliver's hands. His hands, how they had roamed along her back, feeling every muscle…so much more erotic then even a kiss...He was so sure of himself, so gentle, yet—Damn you Sirius Black! Why do you linger around in my head?


	19. A pretty FUNNY kinda guy

DICLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING.

" Dementors at Harry Potter's! What! How is that possible? How can they just…wait, so are they bringing him back?"

Everyone at the Headquarters was in up roar. Apparently Harry had been attacked, and had to be brought to Headquarters earlier than planned. Every one suspected that it was Voldemort who had sent them after Harry.

" Thank God he knows how to repel them." Replied Laura to Ron, as they all sat in one of the bedrooms, talking about what they heard happened the night before.

" Oh Harry, and he just wanted to know what was going on. Ron, you know he will be very angry with us. I just hope he did not get hurt.." Hermione said with a worried expression on her face.

" Hey, as I always say, friends like you guys are for life, so not to worry." Said Stephanie determined.

" That's right! Look at us," said George speaking up suddenly, " I couldn't tell you how many times Fred and I hid pranks from Laura and Stephanie so we could experiment them, like that one time in fourth year when we '_accidently' _switched their shampoo bottles with hair removal solution…" catching Laura's death glare, and Ron's bewildered face he quickly added, " And you see, we're still all friends, the best ever!"

Fred's mouth was twitching in remembrance until Stephanie slapped his arm saying, " You made us bald for a day! You prats!"

" Haha! The good old days! I bet I could have seen my reflection on your noggin!" laughed Fred, as Ron was rolling on the floor with laughter, and Hermione was trying not to laugh.

" Anyways," said Ginny waving her hand, " Let's just hope he is ok. I know Sirius was furious last night when he heard, and this morning when they told him he couldn't go. I bet mum will kill Mundungus when she next sees him."

" For once, we won't get the fire." Said George, " You know she has been on our case all summer about our joke list, says it rubbish! Pfff, jokes are the future of our nation!"

" Tell 'em George!" said Fred

" With jokes and laughter the world would be perfect, everyone would be in perfect health!"

"Yeah, how do you figure?" asked Ron with raised eyebrows.

" Simple: LAUGHTER IS THE BEST MEDICINE." Said George obviously.

" I agree!" said Stephanie at once, " I say we make some of that medicine now!"

" …sounds like we are about to break out into our rendition of a musical…" said Ron under his breath.

A knock was heard at the door of the bedroom, as Sirius entered seeking company away from his temper. Upon seeing his expression however, Stephanie rethought her idea of laughing at the present time.

" Everything all right?" asked Laura calmly.

He nodded and asked " Mind if I join you guys for a while, I can't think at the moment. Need a distraction."

" Of course, you are always welcome; you know that." Said Laura looking into his stormy eyes.

They looked at each other for a moment, then remembering of the others present, Sirius went to sit down against the bed on the floor.

" So what are you mates up to?" asked Sirius.

" Well George was just declaring with life philosophy, and was about to demonstrate it." stated Hermione looking at Sirius to see if he was ok.

" Philosopher heh?" said Sirius mockingly.

" Well, I do what I can." Said a dignified George.

" Ha!.." said Ginny with a smirk.

" Sirius, do you know when Harry is coming here?" asked Hermione.

" Supposed to be some time tonight or this morning. You lot don't have to stay up…"

" Oh I couldn't sleep tonight, not until this bubble of anxiety calms down." Said Hermione, and Sirius smiled appreciatively.

" Stephanie dear! Mails' here for you!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the landing.

Stephanie looked up in surprise, not expecting anything from her adoptive parents for another day or two, she stood up and said, " Funny, didn't think I was getting anything for awhile. Ooh maybe it's a present! Be rite back guys." She left the room swiftly to see what she had received.

When she entered the kitchen she saw a beautiful jet black owl standing on the table in a dignified way. His eyes were bright red, like a Dracula Bird, and he had a touch of green feathers on his front. He was a real beauty. It was a Tikkizora, the rarest owl that still existed. He watched her, sticking out his silver looking leg, holding a letter with a green was seal.

" It's for you dear." Said Mrs. Weasley quickly turning back around making diner.

"…for me..wow, I've only seen these owls in books. " she was in bewildered as to why it was here for her. She gently removed the letter, and petted the owls head in two gentle strokes, before he opened his large wings and took off into the dim evening sun.

Stephanie stared at the letter a moment, it had no markings, just green wax, and the envelope was luxurious paper. She sat down at the wooden table, opening her letter. A small thick parchment was enclosed. On it, it read,

_My fair lady, _

_It took me by chance to think upon you well being, and I am writing to inquire how you are. I have missed our few but highly appreciative times we have spoken. Esspecially this little game we have started to amuse ourselves with, talking as if from another time, perhaps we had met in a past life. I did not know how to address the envelope, as you may have seen, but this owl; his name is Hellion, is a one of the smartest birds of his kind, so I had faith that he would find you. Wishing you a happy summer, away from tedious company, as myself have been exposed to, too frequently for my liking. Stay safe, and perhaps we shall meet again as another year takes its toll._

_Sir Draco Malfoy _

_PS. No need to reply, I just felt like writing this letter on a whim._

Stephanie smiled happily. She almost wanted to laugh, she found this letter so ingenious.

Hmm…never thought he would have quite that imagination! What a puzzling fellow…

" Was it good news dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly.

" Oh, yes I think it was." Said Stephanie brightly.

She got up to rejoin her friends, but before she joined them, she went to her trunk to tuck the letter away. If the others got any idea that she did not actually hate Draco Malfoy as everyone naturally did, for his outside arrogance whenever at school, she could only imagine what yells and shouts would ensue. No, it was better to keep it secret, and plus, it wasn't as though she was having an affair with Draco, just a letter out of the blue, and a couple incidental encounters.

Laura, Stephanie, Ginny, Ron and the twins had all fallen asleep in the early hours of the night/morning, as they had been waiting for Harry, but finally one by one they all nodded off to bed, on the floor, on the bed, sort of piled up everywhere.

Sirius had gotten up when he thought they had fallen asleep, and magically covered them all with blankets. He bent down to tuck it warmly around each of them, and when he went to Laura who was on the floor next to Ron, his hands wrapped themselves ever so gently around her waist to tuck in the blanket.

Laura was not quite asleep yet, tired enough to have her eyes closed, but somewhere between dreams and reality. She felt the warmth of his hands in that simply touch warming her body, and his scent encircled her breath. Sirius felt her back tense up slightly and got up briskly to leave the room.

Harry had come at last, much to pleasure of Sirius who had missed his nephew. Although Harry did seem rather withdrawn from everyone the first day. Many Order members were coming for dinner the following night to see how Harry was doing, and to bring some news into the house.

" Wait, so you are suuure that Tonks is coming?" asked George.

" Uhh..yeah, I just told you that George." Said Laura

" So you are POSITIVE she'll be here tonight?"

" What's your deal George? Gotta crush or something? Owe her money?" asked Laura confounded.

" Laura, why would he owe her money?" asked Stephanie looking up from the chess game she had been playing with Fred.

" Ha! So many reasons I could think of rite now.." **evil smirk**

George grabbed a pillow and threw it at her head.

" Fred, you think Mom cleaned my green shirt, you know the one with the stripes on it?"

" Nope, I told her to wash my shirts before yours."

"What! But Fred I need that shirt for tonight."

" Why don't you just wear what you have on?"

" I can't, it got wrinkled."

" Since when do you care, huh?"

" Esxcuse meee for my hygiene. I like to be well groomed!"

" George, this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain someone that you've mentioned all afternoon..?" asked Ginny smirking madly.

" I do not know what you speak of…"

" Aah, so he IS dressing up for someone! AHA! Wait 'till I tell Lee, he'll have a field day with this. I can imagine his face now..HAHAHAHA" said Stephanie laughing.

" George you have a crush on Lupin?" asked Ron alarmingly.

" No you git!" said George throwing his shoe at Ron's head.

"…no need to get violent when you're in love…" muttered Laura, eyeing Stephanie, ready for a new fit of giggles.

" You kids just don't understand the artistic soul!" declared George.

" HAHAHAHAHA!..ok..phew, you're going to give me a heart attack! can't breathe…"

Everyone exploded with laughter as George stood in the middle of the room, he lifted his nose high in the air and left the room.

" Hahaha…ok you guys, let me handle this one." Said Stephanie as she left the room.

"George?" asked Stephanie as she opened his bedroom door. He was busy rummaging through his trunk, apparently looking for something. He quickly stuffed whatever IT was in his pocket and looked up.

" What?"

" You know we were just teasing you. It's not like you to get so offended."

" Oh that, yeah I know, I just had to leave, I need to change for dinner."

" George…dinner is in an hour…you have plenty of time." Stephanie tried to keep a serious face, but it was so hard, because she had never seen her friend acting so un-prankish.

" Listen to me, I know a little something about girls, seeing as I am one, and let me give you a piece of advice to woo Tonks."

" Tonks?" said George on a very high pitch, " uhh..hemm..what makes you think of her?" he asked his ears turning red.

" Nothing, I'm just throwing that name in the air," said Stephanie stifling her laughter, " and I think that you should just make her laugh. That's what you are best at, so just do what you do best."

When dinner came around, Harry had come down and was buisy talking to Ron and Hermione, as everyone sat down; except George, who was not in the room at present time.

As everyone had settled around the table, Arthur Weasley at the head of the table, next to him Hermione, then Ron and Harry. Next to Harry was Laura, facing Siruis. Molly and Lupin were on Arthur's other side, and at the end of the table was Stephanie, Ginny, Tonks and Fred.

" Fred dear, where is George?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she was about to serve.

" Uhh, I don't know. Should be here any minute."

Right on cue, George came in, hair combed, teeth brushed, black shirt ironed, kaki pants, dress shoes, and Laura was sure she caught a glimpse of his silk boxers as he sat down.

" Well George, there was no need to dress up." said Mrs. Weasley taken back seeing her son's tidy appearance.

" I did not dress up, I just threw this on." said George eying Tonks.

Everyone snorted into their soup, George seemed to notice nothing but the task at hand: Wooing Tonks.

" So Harry, how did the gits treat you this summer?" asked Sirius

" Oh, well it helps having a run away convict for a godfather." Smiled Harry as Sirius chuckled.

Stephanie who was sitting next to George whispered, " ..remember, be yourself…"

George looked around, picked up his spoon and made it stick to his nose.

" Can anyone do this?"

" George honestly, how many times do I have to tell you to not play with your food? Sometimes I think you're still 5." Reprimanded Mrs. Weasley.

George turned red, and didn't look up at Tonks who was busy talking to Lupin and Siruis.

As Sirius let Tonks and Lupin talk, he glanced up at Laura who caught his eye, just as she was licking her lips moist from the soup. He raised his eyebrows and looked down at his own soup. Laura bit back a smile, and sneakily looked back up, to see his eyebrows knotted, probably thinking about what he just saw…

Stephanie and Fred kept whispering little things to each other, always trying to catch the other one unsuspected in a kiss when the other would turn their face.

" You know, I have to say, you two make quite the couple." Said Tonks happily at the teenagers.

Fred smiled at Stephanie who laughed and thanked her.

" Tonks?"

" yes George?"

" Could you pass the salt?"

" What do we say?"

George turned red once again, was she making fun of him?

" Could you pass the salt _please_?"

" Sure thing Sparky!"

" Oh and could you also pass the mashed potatoes _please_?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow suspiciously but complied, " Anything else?"

" Could you pass me your address please?"

" What!"

" what?"

" What did you ask?"

" I asked you to pass the steak please." Said George smartly.

" Oh Stephanie, Ginny," said George very loudly, loudly enough for everyone to hear," did I tell you my new joke that I made up this morning? It's really very _funny, _after all that's me, I am a _funny_ guy."

" Not rite now George, it's probably not appropriate for the table." Said Ginny, turning back to Stephanie.

" Oh no no, I promise it's REALLY funny." Said George exaggeratedly.

" George, last time you told a joke, we were gagging up from it's pervertedness, so could you stop." Said Ginny frowning.

" That's not true! I happen to be **very** funny!"

" Yeah, I have to agree with your brother Ginny. He is a comical act, I must say." Said Tonks amused.

George beamed. As Stephanie, Fred and Ginny stuffed their mouth with bread quickly to not make a sound.

" Ginny! Ginny, you ok?" asked Tonks, as Ginny had been gagging on her bread.

" yeah…hmm..yeah I am fine. I just…swallowed a _funny_ piece of bread."

At that moment, Stephanie and Fred started coughing, as their piece of bread was getting chocked on, in a muffled wave of laughter.


	20. this is real

DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.

" I want to go swimming."

" Uhh..Stephanie, we haven't got a pool inside the house…" said Laura at breakfast. It was two days before they all had to go back to Hogwarts, and spirits were high. Well, except Sirius, who seemed more moody lately.

" I haven't gone swimming all summer. Heck, I haven't hardly seen any sun all summer, been cooped up here! I say we go swimming!"

" Hear! Hear!" chimed in George as he came into the kitchen wearing his boxers and a t-shirt.

" See! I have an accomplice!"

" Where exactly are we going to go swimming Stephanie?" asked Fred as he came up next to here.

" Let me see…we can't go to the beach because there's too many people, we can't go to the pool, because I don't want chlorine… we need a lake, or a pond or something.."

" Like the one behind our house?" asked George.

" Yeah, I am sure mom would let us go to the Burrow, I mean it's our house right? And the pond is just about 20 minutes away from the house." Said Fred

" yeah nice idea mates, but we forgot one thing-"

" no make that two…" said Laura looking defeated.

" Yeah, what's the second one?" asked George.

" Well first we have to get past your mom, then Sirius won't want to let us go. You know, says it's dangerous."

" Well, what he doesn't know can't hurt him," smirked George, totally ready for some sneaking around," besides, you two can just use floo to get to the Burrow, and me and Fred will just apparate there. We'll only be gone for a couple hours, and mom is away shopping for our school supplies, and Sirius stays upstairs a lot lately. I say we meet back in the kitchen in a half hour, that way we have the day ahead of us."

They all stood up to fetch their swimming apparels, but once Laura and Stephanie reached their room, they weren't really convinced they should go.

" I don't know…well it can't hurt, and I haven't felt the sun for ages…I just hope Sirius doesn't find out…" said Stephanie who really wanted to go, but couldn't forget her responsibilities.

" This is a bad idea. A bad idea." Said Laura shaking her head.

" It's not like you to not be up for a little adventure. Oh come on! let's just go, I long for a little sneaking around."

" Sometimes Stephanie, I swear you and George are like—related! Both big on pranks, and both bloody weirdoes.."

" I' ll take that as a compliment…just like everything else." Laughed Stephanie.

They met up with the twins downstairs, who already had towels on their shoulders, taking all of this in good fun.

" Ok, the last one there is a dirty rotten scoundrel!" said George as he apparated away with a 'pop'

Fred went next, then the girls with a guilty look at each other popped into the fireplace.

The Burrow looked odd when no one lived in it. The couple of times Stephanie had been there, she had noticed that the house was always busy with something. Either the sound of Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, or the magical knitting getting done on the sofa, or odd noises from the chicken coops, but now—silence.

" Ok mates, the pond is this way." said George as he opened the back door of the house out to the garden.

The pond in question was a little bit further than the garden wall, and they ran and enjoyed the feeling of the grass between their toes as they made their way there.

" I didn't know it would be so hot out. Perfect day to go swimming." Said Stephanie brushing a strand of hair of her sweaty forehead, ( because she had been running after George.)

" So who shall do the honors?" asked Fred as they came around the side of the pond.

At that moment, Stephanie got a wicked smirk on her face, and jumped on Fred's back, making him stagger forward, as they both splashed into the refreshing waters.

" Ha! So that's how we're gonna play!" smirked Fred as he came up for air, catching Stephanie before she could get away.

George and Laura looked at each other, and took this time to go into the water at their own leisure.

" No Fred! Haha, stop, I can't breathe. Let go." Said Stephanie trying to break free.

" Nope. Not until you admit I am dead sexy."

" Never!" screamed Stephanie going under the water and grabbing his foot as he fell backwards.

She then swam away as fast as she could, swimming behind George so Fred would not get her. Just then, she got a little idea to repay George for his balding joke. She wrapped her legs around his waist from the back, as he said, "Stephanie what are you doing?" and she whispered in his ear, " Too bad Tonks isn't here huh?"

And before he could reply she sunk him under as Laura was coming to splash her.

They spent about two hours just playing in the water and laughing, until they were getting a bit tired, and decided to lay out in the sun on the warm grass.

" Hey Fred, did we bring anything to eat?" asked Laura.

" Nope, forgot to."

" Hey Fred, did we bring anything to drink?"

" Uhh, there's water back at the Burrow."

" Hey Fred.."

" What!"

" nothing…hehe.."

Laura was trying to not give away Stephanie who had taken Laura's distraction as a moment to take Fred's clothes and find a place to hide them. George having seen her, decided to help out.

" Fred?"

" What George?"

" You think I'm fat?"

" What!"

" You do don't you!"

" No George I do not think you're fat."

" People always say that to not offend you, so you do, just admit it, you think I'm fat and ugly!"

Stephanie was tiptoeing back to the little circle as Fred turned to look at George exasperated, " What's the matter with you George?"

George who had been doing faces behind his brother's back to make Laura laugh was caught in between a grimace, " I—uhh, what were you saying?"

George and Laura got up and ran into the water cackling madly, as Stephanie giggled and sat next to Fred.

" They're plotting something. I' m certain." Said Fred looking at his brother.

" Aww Fred, have more faith." Said Stephanie kissing him on the cheek.

" I declare a game!" announced George from the pond.

" Ok, what's this game going to involve…" said Stephanie eyeing him suspiciously.

" Well, Laura and I against you and Fred. Ok, so at the bottom of this pond there's Fred's old broomstick. I know because we used to fly above the pond then let ourselves drop in, until the broom fell with us. Ok so the first team to get it wins."

" Yeah, and what do we win?"

" I solemnly swear I will not pull any pranks for a week."

" Wait, I have a better idea, Me and Laura against you and Fred, because that way when you two lose we'll be free."

"And how do you know WE are gonna lose?"

"Simple, common sense." Smirked Stephanie.

They all lined up on opposite sides of the pond.

" Ok, 1, 2, 3.GO!" yelled Fred as he dived in.

Laura and Stephanie were just about to jump, when they felt a certain coldness sweep over them. A feeling all too familiar for their liking. They looked horrorstruck, looked behind them, and saw four dememtors a little way off, gliding slowly towards them.

" Laura, Dememtors! Run! I'll get Fred and George!"

" NO, I'm not leaving you three!"

" Just go Laura! Use the floo powder inside the house next to the chimney! Fred and George will just apparate me! GO RUN!"

Laura looked at her friend, and understood that Stephanie was just doing it for her well-being. Laura gave Stephanie a ' I'll see you soon' look and started sprinting in her bathing suit.

_Shit! Shit! Come on Fred, come out of the water!_ Thought Stephanie desperately as she dove in to motion them to come up. The water suddenly felt icy, and she could feel sharp needles prickle her flesh and her air getting scarce in her throat.

She couldn't see them. She had to come up for air. As her head broke the surface, she saw George holding the toy broomstick in one hand on the shore, yelling, " I got it! Ha! You lose!"

" George, Dementors! Get back!"

George turned slowly around, and his facial expression suddenly dropped.

" Apparate Damn it! GO!"

George dropped everything, and looked back at Stephanie all of a sudden very serious in this crucial situation.

" What about you and Fred! I can't just leave you!"

" George, where is Fred!"

At that moment, Fred came up behind Stephanie gasping for air, as George saw that his brother was safe and apparated away.

" Fred! Apparate us away from here, dementors…now." Said Stephanie, terrified, and shivering in the water.

Fred saw the edge of the pond freezing over, and his own teeth chattering madly. He took Stephanie in his arms and with a loud ' POP' they found themselves in the twin's bedroom at the Order.

Stephanie was shaking like mad, half frozen. She didn't stay put however, she stood up and ran in the hallway to make sure George and Laura were all right and safe in the house. Fred followed.

Sirius collided with Laura as she was running up the stairs dripping wet, trying to get to her friends and see if they were all right.

" Ow! Oh sorry Sirius, didn't see you there." She stood up quickly before he had a chance to lend her a hand, and sprinted up the stairs.

She met with Fred and Stephanie in the hallway, all of them looking disheveled and on edge.

" Have you seen George?" asked Fred.

" No, I thought he was coming with you."

A door slammed open at the end of the hallway, from Laura's room, and out came George panting.

" Whew! That was close. Good thing we're out of there." Said George.

" Frederick, come down here this instant!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, apparently just having come back.

" Yeah, George, you were saying?" grunted Fred as he made his way down the stairs.

" Wait, put on some clothes!" said Stephanie throwing him pants and a shirt as she ran into their room. " It would look weird if we all went downstairs in our bathing stuff. Quick lets all get dressed."

In a matter of seconds they all made their way down stairs as Mrs. Weasley was fuming at the kitchen table, with an open letter on the table.

" What is it mom?" asked Fred looking innocent.

"You've just gotten a letter from the ministry, both you and Stephanie! Says you apparated her! Stephanie dear, I'm very disappointed! You know how dangerous that is!"

Stephanie had the feeling that's now all Mrs. Weasley meant by 'dangerous.'

" I only apparated her from her room to mine…uhh...because…"

" I don't want excuses! It better not happen again, or you two will face the ministry!" she was visibly upset, but apparently something else was on her mind, because she could usually go on for hours, but she just turned around after giving the girls a look.

Laura felt horrible, she knew Mrs. Weasley probably had and inkling they had left the house, and she was just worried.

After going back upstairs in the twin's room, they all looked at one another, still rather shaken.

" Can't believe we got out of there." Said George.

" That was the closest I've ever been to—I don't even want to think about what _might_ have happened." Said Stephanie.

" And to think, no one knows." Said Fred.

They couldn't tell anyone, because technically they weren't supposed to sneak out of the house. And if they told anyone about the dementors, they would have to go into detail on how they put themselves in danger in the first place, regardless of how the Order members were trying hard to keep everyone safe.

To Stephanie and Laura however, it came as a realization of how real everything had become. Their training this summer. What they would be facing. The horror they had felt. The thought that now lingered on their minds: with them, their friends would be in danger.

Needless to say, that night at dinner the four of them were unusually quiet.


	21. Twilight of Abundant Bliss

DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.

School would be starting tomorrow, September first. Mrs. Weasley had made a splendid dinner for all of them.

"Hey Sirius, so you going to write?" asked Stephanie looking up from her plate of meat pie.

" Well I better, or you lot will have my head!" he said smirking.

" You better believe it." said Fred.

Laura smiled as she looked at him. She settled her gaze on his kind face, somewhat daydreaming, somewhat…inexplicably happy.

" You have to be careful about sending mail however," said Lupin, " Because it would look rather odd if owls keep coming in and out of this place."

Harry was taking advantage of the time to talk to his godfather as Fred, George and Ron were discussing Quidditch. Stephanie took the opportunity to ask Lupin what would happen to their training once at Hogwarts.

" Well,Snape should take over…if he's feeling up to the challenge." He added his eyes twinkling.

" How come we haven't seen Dumbeldore at all?" asked Stephanie.

" Well he's come here often for the meetings, but well, you guys obviously didn't see him. He thought it would seem too obvious if only you and Laura were allowed to listen in on the meetings. I expect that he will want to see you once school starts."

They had to stop their low conversation, because it seemed as though Fred was leaning in on Stephanie's side, and might catch a word or two.

Well fed, and tired they all said goodnight, and headed to bed.

Stephanie walked alongside Fred, " It's going to be your last year Frederick, you better not forget me." She said playfully.

" well…I'll do my best, but you see there's this French girl I'm seeing and I don't know if I can still be with you…"

Stephanie hit his arm as he smirked, and she went to her room looking back smiling…as if she had something else on her mind.

Once Fred was in his room, he looked around restless as George was getting his bed things on.

" Hey George, want to go sleep in another room?"

" No. Why?"

" Uhh… I told you, you snore too loud."

" I do not! …oh wait…you want to be with Stephanie?"

" possibly"

" Argh! Getting thrown out by my own brother! It's alright, I will not crumple up and die- NO! I will leave you, oh yes, but you owe me!" he said as he grabbed his blanket and pillow and headed for the living room downstairs.

Fred sneaked to Stephanie and Laura's bedroom, and opened the door quietly as Stephanie's back was facing him, as she was taking off her shirt changing. Laura wasn't in the room yet. Perfect.

" Fred!"

" Sorry fair lady, I am in the mood to kidnap you!"

Fred picked her up and carried her to his room, as she was still only in her bra and shorts.

" Frederick! What are you thinking!"

" Oh, I don't know…many things…I want to see your birth mark again… the things I've seen this summer, the things I want to make you feel, the ways I want to kiss your mouth…"

Stephanie was blushing redder word by word, as her lower lip trembled, half wanting to laugh, smile, or just kiss him right there. Yet this all felt so right, them together, now.

Fred took a step, and as he brushed her hair off of her back with one hand, he let the other fumble with her bra strap as she took a gasping breath.

It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other remotely naked before, especially since the shower incident, but this was different somehow.

He removed his clothes, and turned back to her. It was as though all their desires had been unleashed. His mouth was hotter yet as it returned to hers, his hands more demanding as he caressed her. He rocketed his body above hers. Everything around them hung in the twilight of abundant bliss. A dream was taking place, and they were both willingly galloping the steps of their castle in the sky.

Meanwhile below…

" George…george…" Laura whispered at the sleeping form on the sofa.

' grumble' was the only audible response.

" George…go on, go to my room, you'll sleep better there."

George opened an eye, " …I always get kicked out…never wanted…"

He got up, very drowsy and went upstairs, falling asleep on top of Stephanie's bed without a care.

Laura sat in front of the fire on the sofa with a blanket, hot cocoa in hand, Mrs. Weasley specialty. She couldn't leave without talking to Sirius. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, her feelings grew more desirous, and she had to at least thank him. She was thinking how to aboard him, when he stumbled into the Living room…

" Oh…sorry, didn't expect anyone to be here. Can't always sleep, so I come down here."

" It's ok Sirius, sit down." Smiled Laura.

He sat on the other side of the couch, facing her. There was no one around, so he didn't have to pretend it wasn't her he wanted to look at, and Laura did not mind, as she was looking at him as well.

"Thank you for everything you've done this summer." She started out saying.

He didn't move.

" I just want to let you know that I—ehh---Stephanie and I appreciate all that you've done, and letting us stay here and all. I know it probably wasn't easy with us running all over the place, and…"

" It was my pleasure, really." He said keeping his face expressionless.

Laura nibbled on her bottom lip thinking of what to say next, but the words simply did not find her, so she turned her head to face the fire and took a sip of her cocoa.

" …Guess school is starting tomorrow, so…well, don't forget to write…"

" I won't" he promised.

Suddenly he got up and walked in front of Laura as she opened her eyes wide. He was about to reach out his hand but thought the better of it and folded his hand into a retreating fist, looking tense and at the ground.

_Again with the awkwardness…great…always-just awkwardness…_thought Laura as she thought vainly of something to say.

Breaking all proper barriers with their encircling whirl of emotions building up, he leaned forward and crashed his lips against hers, as she leaned in moaning from surprise and pleasure. He caught her moan in his mouth, but continued on kissing her. They both fell back on the couch, lips upon lips, his hand roaming all over her back, arms and legs, not daring to go too far no matter how tempting…

No other words were spoken, just the stifling heat making them both get lost in each other's embrace. Their kisses seemed almost desperate.

Finally, Laura with her hand resting on under Sirius's shirt touching his chest she spoke. She had a half smile, content really, " I—uhh, I better get to bed. Hogwarts tomorrow…"

"Oh…yeah.." replied Sirius now busy with her neck, collar bone, cheeks…

Laura let a little sigh escape, and he looked up smiling handsomely.

" Ok, well good night then." He softly kissed her, got up, smiled and left the room.

As he walked up the stairs to his room with a little jump in his step, he half wanted to laugh because hey; _he still got it_! And now life would be good!

Laura opened her eyes wide, still too lightheaded to remove her incoherent smile of her face, or to get up and go to her room.

And to think, all it took was a conclusion to the summer, and a poor George getting battered from room to room, just trying to get some sleep…


	22. FEELING MUTINOUS

DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.

---

" Children get up, we have to get ready!" yelled Mrs. Weasley the following morning.

Everyone started to get dressed and so forth. Stephanie got up from Fred's embrace, putting on some clothes she left for the bathroom. As she entered it, she saw Laura already there brushing her teeth.

" Sleep well?" asked Stephanie.

" Uhh… yeah. Surprisingly very well." Said Laura turning around to hide a little smile, " And you? George was in your bed this morning, where were you?"

" I—uhh, I slept in the twin's room…"

" Oh, and did you sleep well?"

" I—hemm—yeah, uh, I did…I am feeling very relaxed…" said Stephanie as she smiled widely and added, " Good morning to you." as she laughed and went to take her shower as Laura left the bathroom. Once on the other side of the door, away from each other's eyes, both girls smiled to themselves…

----

" Well, I guess this is it then." Said George, while they had all gathered in the front hall about to leave to KingsCross.

They all bustled out of the house, as many some members of the Order accompanied them. Mad-eye, being one of them, kept looking at both girls; Stephanie thought that Dumbeldore had probably confided of their situation. Surprisingly Sirius came too, as a dog of course, much to the pleasure of the teens, who laughed as they watched him run around. Fred and Stephanie were holding hands towards the back, both with a certain distinguishable twinkle in their eyes whenever they looked at each other.

" Take care of yourselves." Said Lupin.

Stephanie gave him a hug, which took him by surprise, and in his ear she whispered, " Thank you for everything. Really." She let go and smiled like a daughter would for her father, and she noticed his eyes shone as if they contained extra moisture. Laura bent down to say goodbye to Sirius. All of a sudden he sat very still as she pat his head. She gave the dog a hug, and kissed his black nose as he wagged his tail. The girls kissed Mrs. Weasley good-bye, and promised to write.

They all boarded the train, as the famous trio found their own compartment, Stephanie, Laura and the twins set off for their own. Before Laura followed however, she looked behind her shoulder, giving the handsome black dog on the platform one last kind look.

" Finally you made it!" exclaimed Lee suddenly opening a compartment door almost brutally.

" Hey Lee! Oh it's so good to see you! We have so much to tell you!" said Stephanie hugging him.

"… well that's better…" he said as she hugged him, and laughed.

As they sat down in the compartment, Stephanie and Fred next to each other, their fingers entwined, they told Lee of all that had happened with the dementors.

" AND YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"

" well…yeah. You know you're the first person we told." Said Laura.

" I feel honored. And as a close personal friend, let me tell you this," he got this very grave face on, before braking into a grin, " that must have been bloody wicked!"

George started laughing, and took out some of the joke stuff they had brought along.

" Well, let's go get some clientele."

" George, what are you going to sell?" asked Stephanie.

" Oh, just 'stuff', so my associates, would you care to join me?"

Fred and Lee got up cackling as they left the compartment, no doubt looking for first years to buy their inventions.

" Mind if I take a nap? I didn't get a lot of sleep last night yawn I'm a bit worn out." Said Laura as she arranged her sweater as a pillow, leaning against the window.

" No go for it, I'll go and mingle." Said Stephanie, who got up and left the compartment. She hadn't 'slept' much either, but she didn't feel a bit tired. After all, it was the night she liked best.

She started walking down the corridor, peering in compartments occasionally, and chatting up a bit. She stopped behind a familiar blonde head, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly with a frown, but he relaxed his eyebrows at the sight of her.

" Hi. I got your letter. Pretty ingenious." Said Stephanie smiling.

Draco didn't say anything. Stephanie saw Hermione and Ron coming up behind him, and waved to them as he turned to see who it was—" Weasley, Mudblood, they've made you two prefects! Splendid, me too." he said coldly.

" Draco." Said Ron his hand twitching above his wand, all he would need was a provocation.

" Uhh—Hermione, when do you have your prefect meeting?" asked Stephanie looking from the blonde slytherin to Ron.

Hermione looked at Stephanie suddenly, as if just noticing her there, " we were on our way now--"

" That's right Granger, wouldn't want you to be late now would we?" interrupted Draco.

Stephanie put her hand on his arm and he flinched at her touch, and said, " What has gotten into you?"

" Stephanie, this is a Malfoy, it's in their blood to be prats." Said Ron.

Draco moved aside to let Ron and Hermione walk by, as Hermione raised her eyebrows. Ron however did not notice this unusual act coming from Draco, to let them walk by without a fight, and simply muttered it was because he was a Prefect now, and that meant respect.

Once Ron and Hermione had left, Stephanie looked at Draco as her hand was still on his arm, " Why do you act like that?"

He removed his arm from her touch, and looked defiantly into her hazel eyes, "Why do you care?"

" Aah, the famous' answer a question with a question routine,' all right, two can play that game, why do you act so differently around everyone? Are you that afraid to be yourself?"

" And how the bloody hell would you know who I am?" he spat out insolently.

" Right, you know what _Sir _Draco, you're right, I have no idea who the hell you are, except that you're a fake. See you around, _Malfoy_." Said Stephanie coldly.

She walked right passed him, a sneer on her face, and made her way to the front of the train. She was fuming, confused as to what he was playing at. She decided the perfect antidote would be chocolate to soothe all her troubles. She brought back some chocolate frogs to her compartment and saw that the boys had come back, jingling a little bag of money happily, and apparently George was trying to tickle Laura's sleeping nose with a feather, as she wiggled her nose probably thinking it was a fly.

" Ahh chocolate!" said Fred as he took one of the chocolate frogs.

" Yup, the best thing in the world." Said Stephanie who seemed to push Draco at the back of her mind when she was with Fred.

" I don't like chocolate actually." Said Lee.

" Since when! You are like the biggest candy eater I know!"

" I've decided to reconsider. I hear it can give you pimples."

Stephanie looked at George quickly as he was sticking the feather up Laura's nose, at which point she woke up and smacked his cheek. " I think George is rubbing of on you. You guys used to never care about you appearances."

" Ahh yes, but that was all well before we were introduced to the wonderful species of females." Said Lee dreamily.

" What are you talking about, me and Laura have always been around. Are we not worth your ' handsome face'?" she said exaggeratedly.

" You're a girl?" asked Lee full of wonder, " SINCE WHEN!"

" OWW—I was just kidding," he said rubbing his arm where Laura had hit him, " see, you're so forceful and manly—OOWW!—ok ok I'll stop…well if you must know, I've joined the big leagues, and am now an official boyfriend." He said proudly.

" DESERTER!" yelled George.

" since when?" asked Fred mischievously.

" Uhh—well, since we went out dancing, remember Chloe, yes well, we wrote a bit and one thing led to another, and so …"

" DESERTER! TRAITOR OF THE BACHELOR CLAN!" George roared again, and turned to face the window, and would not speak to anyone until they were seated in the great hall. Even there, he never addressed any of his friends directly, probably feeling left out, since he was undoubtedly single, and his advances towards Tonks had proved fatal.

" Ron, pass the salt please." Said George during dinner.

" It's next to Lee, why don't you ask him"

" Fine, I will eat my potatoes unsalted then."

"…right…"

" Come on George, you can't be mad at us forever." Pleaded Stephanie.

Fred didn't seem to care too much, for he knew that at the end of the day, even if he and George had been in a row, they were the WEASLEY TWINS 'till the end.

" I hate hearing flies _buzzing_!" George said his nose in the air.

" Ok George, what if I told you that I had a crush on you in my first year…"

" What! You did! How come I never knew?" he exclaimed turning towards Laura, joy recognizable in his voice.

" Well, I found so devilishly handsome and witty, I dared not let you know of my devoted feelings I had towards you, for fear you would not like me." Laura finished looking sincere, as Stephanie, Lee and Fred lips twitched of amusement.

" I understand." Said George solemnly." I probably intimidated you. I can be rather intimidating at times. I understand Laura. I understand that for a first year I probably seemed like a dream…"

" …Seems he forgot it was Laura who made his clothes invisible so he would walk around naked, and it was me and Laura who gave him potion to sprout breasts…all in our first year…" said Stephanie in an undertone as Lee and Fred laughed.

When the feast was over, everything was back to normal, and George was back to his teasing, funny self. They walked to their common room, and had just settled on a couch when Stephanie realized she had left her playing cards in the Great Hall, as Fred had been showing them magic tricks at the end of dinner.

" I'll be right back." She turned to go retrieve her cards, but when she entered the Great Hall, the table had been swiped clean, and no sign of her cards. "Shit."

She heard voices outside the Great Hall, and went to see who it was. The Prefects had just had a meeting, and were going on their first patrol of the corridors. She slipped through a nearby door, as to not risk detention for her wandering out after hours. Her feet guided her to the dungeons, and when she realized she was at the entrance of the Slytherin common room, she made to retreat quickly before meeting anyone unpleasant.

Unfortunately, she came face to face with Pansy Parkinson. " Hey , there! Stop, I'm a prefect and could give you detention!" yelled Pansy after her. Stephanie smiled and turned around, "All right, you caught me, so when's my detention?" she said very sarcastically.

" Don't mock me, I could very well take points from you. As a matter of fact, 5 points from Gryffindor!"

" Is that all you can do? Come on, I _dare_ you to take more." Stephanie said coldly advancing on her.

" You don't scare me! I know what they say about your mother and father, both good for nothing. They died didn't they? Left you all alone."

" What the bloody hell would you know about my parents?" asked Stephanie, fury suddenly mounting.

" A disgrace to all the purebloods…" Pansy lowered her voice as to provoke, " blown to smithereens on a _muggle aircraft_. Shameful and low."

Stephanie was shaking with rage, she knew that's not how her parents had died, well she had never been told, but that was preposterous.

" You know what Pansy, you are nothing more than vermin, worthless, pathetic. The scum of this earth. _You disgust me_." Stephanie said slowly, audibly, cruelly.

Pansy looked outraged, and before Stephanie could draw breath she raised her wand, " SUSPENDESERAS!"

Stephanie was whammed against the wall, as if suspended on strings, her head had hit the wall pretty badly, and her eyes were out of focus. She saw Pansy raising her wand again, but someone was coming behind her. Someone lowered her wand, but she could not focus who it was, as her head throbbed and hung limply.

"Finite" said the voice, and Stephanie was caught before she hit the ground in a pair of arms, then lowered to the ground. She caught the whiff of a familiar smell, like wood bark, the smell of the air when taking off on a broomstick, and then that same person who smelled so familiar put one hand behind her nuke and raised her head.

" Can you see me?" they asked.

" Yes"

It was Draco, looking worried as he tried to make her come back from her semi-consciousness.

" Malfoy?"

" Pansy, get out of here before you make me report you!" he bellowed as she scampered through the Slytherin Common Room door.

" Are you all right?"

" Yeah…peachy, I just thought I would ram my head into the wall you know, I was getting bored…" she said sarcastically as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head as he let go of her. " damn bitch, doesn't know what's coming to her"

" What did Parkinson do to you?" asked Draco as he was still kneeling in front of her checking her with his eyes, to get an assurance that she was ok.

" The usual, wanted my famous cupcake recipe, and when I refused she got violent. You know how people can get when they get hungry."

" Do you always joke at times like this?"

" Times like what?"

" Times when you are hurt or in danger."

" Let's not get overdramatic. Look, thanks for you help, don't know why you did it,

probably to puzzle me; no doubt—"

" Look Stephanie, don't judge me, not just yet."

Stephanie peered intently at him, then brusquely stood up, but had to lean against the wall, as she was still woozy.

" I am just going to go."

" Here let me walk you back."

" Why? So your other self can reappear as soon as we see another Gryffindor? No thanks." She said uncaringly as she turned, but he took her arm, as he saw she still needed support and replied a bit edgier, " No, because you can't walk straight or by yourself, you've got a nasty bump on the back of your head, but if I suggest going to the hospital wing I know you won't, so just let me walk you back."

Stephanie tilted her head towards him and couldn't help smiling at that last comment, her not going to the infirmary, because it was true, she always toughed it out when she could.

" Ok"

They walked in silence, as he held her arm for support, they got to the Gryffindor staircase, and Stephanie softly said, " thank you, back there, and now…"

He didn't say anything. He wasn't used to showing his emotions, so he just nodded.

" Well I better go on alone here."

" Rite"

" See you around."

'_See you around,_' that's what she always seemed to say to him when they left, the last words they spoke. Ironic perhaps, but he loved those three words. He watched her go up the stairs and turn the corner, and only once she was out of sight did he turn and leave himself.

" Blimey Stephanie, did you decide to go on a trip?" asked Fred as she finally came back in.

" No, had a lovely little chat with Pansy Parkinson though." She said touching the back of her head that was still very sore.

She told them what happened, skipped over the Draco parts, and as they all were outraged and feeling mutinous she said, " I think it's time for some pranks, and I think I know who they're going to be played on."

" Sometime I really think they should have put you in Slytherin." Said George with mockery.

Stephanie just smirked.


	23. Oddly Fullfilling

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

" Shit, first day of school."

" Think of this as an adventure Stephanie, an exciting day lies ahead!"

" dumbass"

" Hey! enough with the negative-ness!"

"George, I am tired, and it's bloody seven in the morning, do me a favor and shut up."

The gang was in the Great Hall, eating breakfast and looking at their new course schedules for the year. Fred, Lee and George were all in their last year at Hogwarts, therefore had no classes with the girls. The only class Stephanie didn't have with Laura was Arithmacy second.

" Oh look, here comes the Royal Bitch herself!" exclaimed Stephanie sarcastically as they all turned to look at Pansy, who for some reason looked quite disheveled herself. She was pouring herself juice when all of a sudden she started crying spilling it everywhere.

" What's her deal?" asked Laura cocking her eyebrow.

" Who cares, she's not the one that got her head whammed into a wall! Oooh, I am getting chills just thinking of what she's going to get once I'm done with her!"

Lee coughed at her last comment, and said something that sounded an awful lot like " slytherin wannabe"

As the gang got up to go off to their classes, Fred jogged after Stephanie as she had gone to her DADA class and whispered into her neck, " Do you want to meet me in to room of requirements after dinner tonight?"

Stephanie turned around grinning slyly and said, " You wouldn't dream of taking advantage of me, now would you?"

" Me! Not a chance.." said Fred as they kissed good-bye.

First period was a disaster, Laura and Stephanie had been introduced to the WORST teacher they had ever met. She had a sweet voice, she wore a bow, she addressed them too nicely; they hated her.

Her nickname became Prof. Dung, short for Umbridge. They had been given the longest lecture, and put straight to work, Laura and Stephanie parted for their second class, chatting mutinously.

" See you at lunch."

" Yeah, already I can't wait!"

Once in her Arithmacy class, Stephanie sat down next to her usual partner Ryan.

They had sat together out of the blue first year, and now where inseparable in that class, always cracking jokes—even if he was a Slytherin. Of course, outside of class they never spoke as to not arise any suspicions, but sometimes they winked at each other out of amusement, and if anyone caught them, they would start blinking furiously " MY EYE! I HAVE SOMETHING IN MY EYE!"

" Welcome class. This year my sixth year class will have a couple fith years who I have decided to be advanced enough, so please welcome them. All right, now to business, please take out your books…"

Stephanie and Ryan who had been busy cracking jokes looked around to see who was new in their class. There were 2 slytherin girls Stephanie didn't know, and Draco Malfoy, sitting in the back. He was looking at the teacher as he spoke and didn't notice Stephanie looking at him—or he just started pretending to be looking at the teacher when he saw her turn around.

" Did I tell you about the professor who—" whispered Ryan, but was cut off as the teacher was coming around.

" No, how does it go?" whispered Stephanie out of the corner of her mouth.

" Well there's this professor who on the first day tell his students he understands that they can be mentally tired and stressed before tests, so he will excuse one of their test each semester. Suddenly this one guy asks the professor, ' What if you're suffering from sexual exhaustion?' so the Professor looks at him and says, 'Well, I guess you'll have to start using your other hand!"

Stephanie couldn't stop herself and started laughing whole heartedly.

" Ms. Kimberly! Please restrain yourself!" said their Professor looking outraged.

" Oh—sorry professor—it's just—you see I am suffering from laughinomania—it's really quite dreadful! You just start laughing suddenly, and you can't stop yourself, imagine what I do at funerals!"

" Well Ms. Kimberly, it seems that you should get Madame Pomfrey to sort that out for you, and as it would seem Ryan as well…" said the Professor highly amused, "perhaps you should go outside until you have come down. Off you go."

Stephanie and Ryan got up, red in the face, but still very amused and left the classroom as the Professor yelled out, " However sick you are, I still expect that essay on my desk tomorrow!"

" Professor, I suffer from Anti-essayatic…"

" Mr. Sidds, a wonder you are still standing when you are suffering from so many things, wasn't it last year that you and Ms. Kimberly were suffering from Testomania, and would wince every time I mentioned the word test?" chuckled the teacher. Ryan smiled and left the room.

" How cool is that teacher!" exclaimed Stephanie who now had the rest of the day free until lunch.

" He loves us. After all, we get the highest grades in that class—"

" –it's just we like to—GOOF OFF! We can't help it! I can't believe he excused us, I bet the others are fuming. For once I don't mind teachers playing favorites." Said Stephanie.

" So what now? Kitchens?"

" Yea, I could do with some kind of sugary cake."

They laughed and made their way to the kitchens were the house-elves welcomed them warmly and served them with all the greatest pastries they could have asked for, all the while joking around and laughing.

" You know Stephanie, I heard that every time you laugh it adds 10 seconds to your life. You're going to live forever!" said Ryan catching his breath as they were laughing.

" Hahahaha—I am going to hold you to that! Well we better go, lunch will be served soon, see you tomorrow my mischievous buddy."

" Later mate!"

They left in opposite directions, but both ended up in the Great Hall.

" How was class?" asked Fred as he sat down next to her.

" Oddly fulfilling."

" Hey Stephanie, what have we got next?" asked Laura.

" Uhh—I think it's potions with Snape."

" This is going to be the first time we'll see him since—" Laura stopped herself just in time, "—since the end of last year."

" Oh we just had him this morning. The same old guy, oily, ugly, just the same old guy." Said George helping himself to some chicken.

" Enough about the teachers, when are we putting phase one of our prank on?" asked Lee his eyes bright.

Stephanie smiled and said, "I like the way you think my man! How about tonight after dinner, I mean imagine, a deserted corridor, a lonely slytherin, a pack of revengeful gryffindors…"

" Simply perfect!" exclaimed George.

They all laughed, and started talking about Quidditch and who would be captain this coming year.

" It's not going to be either me or George, McGonagall would never give us the captain position, reckons we are trouble makers…wonder where she gets that idea?" said Fred innocently.

" Well that who's left?" asked Stephanie smiling.

" There's Katie, Angelina or Alicia, and of course Harry." Said Laura.

" Well besides Harry they are all in their last year, so it's bound to be one of the girls, I know Angelina kicks ass…"

" Oh you do George? And why would that be?" teased Laura.

" Uhh I am on her team…" said George not catching on.

" I think there's more going on then meets the eye…" Squinted Laura as Stephanie was getting up, because she didn't want to be late for potions, as Snape was bound to be horrible to her any excuse he could get.

Fred got up too, to walk Stephanie, as the rest of the gang finished their dessert.

As they walked out of the hall hand in hand, Stephanie smacked her forehead and said, " Fred, if we do the prank tonight then I can't meet you tonight."

" Why? We have all night." He said smirking.

Stephanie sighed and said, " Frederick Weasley, what am I going to do with your bad manners?"

To which Fred grinned wickedly and said, " I've got ideas. See you later." And he turned to leave for his class as Stephanie yelled out, " Pervert!" as a couple of first years looked up and giggled.

Stephanie was leaning against the wall next to the Potions room as Laura ran up out of breath half laughing.

" Hey, I thought you might be late!" exclaimed Stephanie as they had about 2 minutes 'till class started.

" Had to run—George—kill me—"

" When you're properly breathing again, I'd love to hear what happened." Laughed Stephanie raising her eyebrows.

" Can't—too exciting—Ok better now, George likes Angelina, or at least I think he did, well I sort of said he did as he tried changing the subject, then he tried to deny it, well I think he denied it—see I am not too sure because at that point me and Lee were laughing too hard to hear him, I just got away, he started chasing me out of the Great Hall—" Laura was clutching her side, tears of laughter visible in her eyes, when suddenly the potions' door opened.

" Are you quite finished?" drawled an oily voice belonging to none other than Professor Snape.

Laura stopped abruptly as he motioned for the students to enter.

" Today, you will make a 'Vampara Potion' which will turn the drinker into a vampire for a night, though not crave blood. When given to a human, it will change their appearance to resemble a vampire, whiter skin, glowing eyes, and a different physique depending on the person who drinks it. Any slight mess-ups, the potion will turn the drinker into a bat instead. Instructions on the board, to be finished and on my desk at the end of the period." He then turned and went to his desk. Laura and Stephanie went to get ingredients, muttering about the injustice of it all.

" Dammed, a difficult potion on the first day of school. That guy needs to get laid!" said Stephanie exasperated.

Laura and Stephanie were working in partners, but there were four to a table, the other two being two Slytherins, a macho Blake Kruster and his evil friend Edward Nury. They had been in the same class since first year, and had never gotten along. Always trying to ruin one another's potion.

" Sooo Blake, what'd you do this summer? You know, besides the usual cross dressing and hooking up with guys?" asked Stephanie smiling much too sweetly.

" Oh well you know me, took your mom out on a date, since she doesn't really get any from your dad." He replied smirking.

Stephanie pressed her lips together in sneer and raising her head she replied, "Oh yeah, I heard about that, she asked me to borrow my tweezers, because she says sometimes your pecker is a little hard to find."

Laura stared laughing and so did Edward, but stopped himself after a pointed look from Blake.

They stopped talking as Snape was walking around the room. He stopped by Laura and Stephanie's cauldron and said silkily, " Well look here class, here is the perfect way to do this potion—all _wrong_. Well well, tomorrow everyone will try their concoction, and if we see two bats around the castle, be sure to not kill them as they might be Ms. Sockatine and Ms. Kimberly, but then again, I know how tempting it is to just swap down two annoying bats…"

Stephanie and Laura glared, as Blake and Edward smirked.

" Too bad I don't have a fly swatter now, or I'd take down _this_ over grown bat." Laura said before she could stop herself looking straight at Snape.

His nostrils flared, and in a low whisper, audible to everyone, "Detention this Saturday night, let's make it 4 hours." And he turned and walked to another table.

"Laura, why did you answer? You know he just wants you to bite the bait." Said Stephanie adding more holy water to her potion.

" I know, it just got to me. Plus you have to admit that comeback was pretty good."

Stephanie muffled a laugh, and so did Edward until Blake kicked him. The class was going by extra slow, and until now Snape had avoided Stephanie's eyes, when he had been over at their table he had not looked at her; not that she minded…

With 10 minutes left of class, the students were starting to put their potions in vials and putting them on Prof. Snape's desk. Just as Stephanie had corked their potion, which she thought looked perfect, so did Blake. They walked side by side to Snape's desk and set them down at the same time.

As they walked back to the table he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "You're going down _Kimberly_."

" Pleased to oblige _Kruster_"

They packed up their books and as class was over, Blake whispered a spell out of the corner of his mouth for Stephanie and Laura's book bags to rip. Everything came tumbling down as he and Edward laughed.

Stephanie got to her feet angry as hell and said, " You're going to pay you bloody ass wipe!"

" Ms. Kimberly, how would you like to join Ms. Sockatine for detention this Saturday, I hear Mr. Filch is cleaning the boys bathrooms." Said Snape commandingly.

Stephanie and Laura had to bite the inside of their cheeks to not say anything back, but just turned around to pick up their stuff. Stephanie's eyes went wild, her poetry notebook was missing! She grabbed Laura so they could leave the class room quickly.

" Laura, that Kruster took my book! I KNOW IT WAS HIM! GOD THAT UGLY BRUTE! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM, BLOODY FACE-ACHE FUNGUS TOED GEEZER!" Stephanie was red in the face, after all her poetry notebook was hers and hers alone. Rarely had she let even Fred read it.

" You know what Laura, how about we extend Pansy's precious gift to Edward and Blake, I think it would be just _**darling**_!"

Laura smirked and shook her head, as they headed to their last class of the day, Divination.

Now divination happened to be Laura's specialty. Well not because she had any real sight, but she just had this untamable imagination to make up believable crap Prof. Trelawney just ate up like butter.

" Ahh, How was your summer my dear?' the Prof. asked as Laura sat down in her usual comfy 'poof.'

" Oh it was great, well you know how last year I made the prediction I would get violently sick, well I did, but other than that it was alright. " Laura said beaming, then smirking at Stephanie who was trying to keep a straight face.

" My dear, you really do have the sight!"

The class went by quite enjoyably. If Stephanie was missing some of that creative divination-imagination, Laura would make up things for her. They spent the class reading Tarot cards, which got wilder and wilder as the class went by.

" – And then, you will have a wild passionate encounter with a stranger, who will grab you and kiss you all over, Your face, neck and lips—"

" Uhh Laura… you can stop now…"

" Oh right, sorry."

_Wow, getting carried away there…hehe…I have my reasons. She thought. _

At the end of class they went to the common room to get certain things _prepared…_

" Oh this will be priceless!" said Stephanie as she relaxed on her favorite couch by the window after having gotten everything ready. Fred, George and Lee entered the common room and joined the girls, as George looked around for something or someone.

" All right, we have our part set." Said Lee as she sat down on a stool.

" So let's go over this just one last time-" said George.

" After dinner, Stephanie you go towards the Slytherin common room, or wherever Pansy is patrolling, and make her follow you. Then me and George will be ready, then time to watch the show." Said Fred wrapping his arm around Stephanie.

" Oh, and Laura, you have to get Blake and Edward to follow you." Said Lee.

" Rite…this is gonna be good." Said Laura.

" Hey do you know those owls?" asked Lee as a gray owl fluttered around the window and a brown one behind it.

" Nope, let's open the window and see." said Stephanie.

The gray owl soared to Stephanie and the brown to Laura, dropping off a letter each, then took off again. Stephanie saw her letter was from Dumbeldore.

" What are those?" asked George.

" Uhh—I need to get my sweater from my room—"

" yeah me too—"

The girls got up, but the boys, having gotten a little tired of them always trying to change the subject when strange things like that happened, got up and blocked their way. It was effective, as all three of them ranged from 6 feet to 6 feet 5 inches, towering over the girls. Stephanie glared but sat back down.

" not fair…not my fault I didn't grow any more…"

Laura was thinking up a lie fast, and started saying, " This letter, it's from my dad—"

" No it's not" said Stephanie.

" Stephanie?" hissed Laura.

" This letter is from Dumbeldore." Said Stephanie not looking at Laura, but looking at Fred.

" Why did you get a letter from Dumbeldore?" asked Fred.

" I don't know, that's why I was going to open it in my room."

" Well open it here."

" I don't want to."

"I'm hungry let's eat!" said George having heard all he needed.

They all got up, and dropped the letter business.

_Hey I didn't lie! Oooh yeah! Who's the boss!_ Thought Stephanie very much relieved.

They ate, but were all too eager to say much, and kept laughing when they looked at the Slytherin table.

Draco saw Stephanie glance over a few times, but had no idea why. He was still thinking about the night before. He had talked to Pansy afterwards, talked down to her, the usual. After all, in Slytherin, he was the boss, and people did as he said, or they would have to answer to his goonies. After Arithmacy, he had talked to Ryan, well not as much talked as threatened him. He told him he was not to get friendly with a Gryffindor, and least of all Stephanie. Ryan had just nodded and not said anything. Ryan would never imagine it was because Draco had a thing for Stephanie that he commanded such a request, usually Draco said these things because he had a score to settle, only Draco knew this time it might be different.

And now at dinner…_Why does she keep looking over here? I wouldn't mind if her dumb friends didn't glance all at once also? Did she tell them…no…can't look like I've gone soft. No, not me, not Draco Malfoy…._

Stephanie got up and winked at her friends as the prank was about to be put into motion!

She went first to the Common room, to get her wand and some dungbombs, then set about walking around the castle, to be at the Dungeons around 9.

In the meantime, Fred, George, Lee and Laura continued eating looking as if they weren't planning to sabotage the Slytherins later on. Laura got up and made for the library after Blake and Edward, trying to not look like she was deliberately following them, while the boys went to a broom closet to get their stashed supplies.

IN THE LIBRARY:

_Oh God, don't tell me they are going to do homework! I am going to have to sit here this whole time…hey wait? Isn't that—wait, that's Stephanie's notebook…ooh she was right the git DID take it. he he…and now he is going to pay. Haven't people learned by now not to get on Stephanie's bad side…_

" Hey Edward listen to this." Said Blake grinning as he read something out of Stephanie's notebook,

"Forever embraced in sweet taken sin,  
A touch of skin and a blow of the wind…."

" Woah, sounds rather sexual to me." Said Edward grinning rudely.

_Oh God, how disgusting, those twats better not get any ideas…it's just Poetry for God's sake!_

" Hey, if she wasn't in Gryffindor…mmmm…" relished Blake as Edward laughed.

_ARGH! Definently not telling Stephanie this…ok can't hear anymore. Hey is Madam Pince giving me a dirty look? I'm just reading, and spying on people, nothing wrong with that! Ok, better get this started…_

Laura got up, in plain view of the Sytherins and went to get a book from a shelf near them. They stopped talking suddenly, and Blake put the notebook away.

" Hey Sockatine, your friend missing anything from her bag?" asked Blake sneering.

Laura turned around, acting surprised to see them there and said, " Nope sorry, good night!" and she left.

" Mate, let's go." Said Edward. Laura had never been so…courteous towards them, it was time to check what was up.

As they followed her, Stephanie was looking for Pansy towards the dungeons…

_Where is that bitch? Now I have to look for her sorry ass. Let's make this faster._

Stephanie set off dungbombs in the corridor, and some Firecrakers which made a HUGE racket. In no time at all, Pansy appeared wearing her badge screaming, followed by Draco .

" I am a prefect! Don't move! I can give you detention!"

Stephanie looked at her just as it dawned on Pansy who she was.

" You!" yelled Pansy.

" _**Me!**_ " mimicked Stephanie as she turned to get away.

" I can give you detention!"

" Not if you can't catch me!"

And Stephanie started running, as Pansy was thinking whether to run after her, or just set a spell on her. Stephanie having thought as much had cast a blocking spell around her. Draco hadn't said anything, nor had he stopped Pansy from running after Stephanie.

She ran just around the corner, as she saw Laura running towards her followed by Blake and Edward.

" I guess you're trapped! 4 against 2!" said Pansy cruelly excited.

" Guess you can't count, I only see 3 of you!" said Laura.

" Draco—Draco baby, they're here!"

" That's right call Malfoy, that way when you two are together you have at least half a brain!" said Laura as her and Stephanie scooted back towards a painting on the wall. The Slytherins were closing in on them, Draco just walking slowly, not gaining up on them, but not stopping the other Slytherins either.

When Stephanie and Laura were almost against the wall the painting suddenly opened up, and out came Fred, George and of course Lee. They started shouting spells they had found in " HOW TO MAKE ENEMIES PAY IN ORIGINAL WAYS," by Gregory HeeHaa.

Costumes were flying out of wands, Lee was in charge of throwing the ammunition of dungbombs, while Fred and George dressed up all four Slytherins.

_Oh bloody hell! Draco! What is he going to think! He helps me and I---_ but Stephanie had no time to waste on her thoughts, because it was now time for her and Laura to put the Slytherins to sleep.

The whole prank was in two parts. Part one: getting the Slytherins and dressing them up. Part two: waking them up in the Great Hall tomorrow morning.

The gang checked to see no one was around, then levitated them to the Great Hall, and after putting them in a deep—deep sleep, they hid them in a corner, and Lee made them invisible with a One- time- Use Invisibility sheet he had bought in Spain during the summer. It had been the most expensive thing he had ever bought, but well…this was worth it.

Then the gang left the Great Hall, trying to not make a noise as they headed back up to the Gryffindor Tower, where they let lose and laughed till their cheeks were spotted with tears.

" Oh mates, I can't wait until tomorrow morning!" said George after catching his breath.

" I know! –ow—Lee, how long does your sheet work?" asked Stephanie.

" 8 hours tops, so it's perfect. Tomorrow morning at 7, behold the Slytherin transformation!"

They all laughed again, making George roll on the ground banging his fists, which made Stephanie laugh even harder, that no noise was coming from her very red face.

" Hey wait! What about my notebook!" asked Stephanie suddenly serious.

" Don't know. I looked for it after their bags fell on the ground but I didn't see it." said Laura.

" Shit" said Stephanie her heart beating.

George was the first to yawn lying down on the carpet. It was one in the morning, and the Common Room was clearly empty except for them.

" Well I'm off. Need to wake up on time to watch the show." Said George as he got up, followed by Lee.

" Yeah me too." said Laura going to her dormitory.

" Well I guess I better go too.." said Stephanie, but Fred pulled her back down,

"Fred, it's late, I don't want to get caught in the corridors or the teachers will definitely know it was us when they see Pansy and the rest tomorrow."

Fred agreed, but said, " All right, no hurry. Let me just kiss you good night then."

She slid down onto his lap, as they kissed fervently. Fred's hands were roaming under her shirt as she took a quick intake of breath.

" Frederick, I better say good night, or I'll never leave you."

" Good, I never want you to leave me." He said kissing her bottom lip.

Finally they both went to bed with tousled hair, and rumpled shirts. Both with flushed cheeks, but cheery expressions.

In her dormitory, Laura got out the letter she had gotten previously that day. Hers hadn't been from Dumbeldore. It had been from Sirius. She opened it, her heart beating very fast, and lit her wand to better read it in the privacy of her four poster bed.

_Dear Laura, _

_I hope you are well, and that school has started out well enough. I am writing to you to apologize for my conduct. What happened between us should never have happened. I talked to Remus, and being his perceptive self he found out there had been something regarding you and me. He is right in saying that you need to finish school and look at your future ahead. I do not want to be the run away convict that ruins your life, or gives you heartbreak, for you deserve much better. I hope you and Oliver will be happy together, or whomever else you come to love in the future. Upon the end of this letter, we will be nothing more than friends. I do regret my behavior, as it was in no way your fault. I am older than you, and therefore it was my lack of judgment that made things go as far as they did. I am sorry._

_Sirius _

Laura re-read the letter just to make sure she had misinterpreted it in some way, but no…it was all there, plain as day. He did not want her. She was breathing heavily when she set the letter down in her trunk and got to bed.

_Don't think about it now, think about it tomorrow…it's only a dream_. She thought as she fought the urge not to cry.

----

As Stephanie got to her dormitory, she noticed all the girls in her dorm were apparently asleep, Laura included. She was about to get to bed when she remembered Draco.

_I can't leave him like that…after his kindness the other day. Damn if only I wasn't so damn honorable, always have to do what I feel to be right! Note to self: I bet I got these genes from my mother, let's not pass on this curse._

She left the dormitory, heart beating in fear of meeting a teacher. If she was caught now, she could sign her own detention papers. It was 2 in the morning; if anyone found her she was dead meat.

Thankfully she didn't meet anyone on the way. She went to the spot where the costumed Slytherins were, and had to bite her cheek to not laugh at the sight of them. She put the invisibility cover back on the other three, and took out her wand to wake Draco.

_Wait, better take off his costume first…don't know how he will react to this new…well, I'm sure he would have gotten many laughs tomorrow…_

After having removed his costume she woke him with a simple spell she used often on Laura. He stirred as she bent down to prod his arm for him to get up.

"…what…"

" get up" whispered Stephanie.

He blinked and opened his eyes rubbing the back of his head.

" what did you and your friends do to me?"

" nothing, just get up"

Draco got up, his eyes dark and quite frightening in the dark. Stephanie couldn't really see him, except for some shadows on his face. He looked at her, her messy hair, tousled appearance, worried expression…_I wouldn't mind seeing this in the morning, her hair messy after some good--_

" come on Draco we've got to go"

He followed her out of the Great Hall, not saying a word. Once outside in the corridor that led to the Slytherin's Common Room she stopped. Only his eyes were visible in a brim of light on his face. He was looking at her with an intense gaze of authority.

_Wow, now I think I understand why some people are afraid of him…_thought Stephanie as he turned towards her. He advanced on her, as she had nowhere to go but against the wall. He looked menacing.

" listen, I am really sorry. This has nothing to do with you, just Pansy…and some other twits." Whispered Stephanie looking at him with large eyes.

" Are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin? I think the Sorting Hat made a mistake." He replied . That was supposed to be an amusing comment, but the way he said it, he was in no mood to laugh.

" Why does everyone say that? Well anyways—uuuhh—thanks for yesterday and all, guess I'll see you around. " she turned and fled down the corridor, as he went to his Common Room, his eyebrows knotted.

He had the bearing of something ungovernable, there in the dark dressed in his black shirt and pants, his sinister expression disturbing the darkness. In his right hand reaching into his pocket for a notebook he had found on the ground.


	24. Strange, very strange

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

* * *

" What are you doing?"

" Shhh come on."

Stephanie got up from her bed early the next morning. It wasn't even light out, and Fred had woken her up.

" How did you get in here?"

" Just grab a jacket, come on."

Fred held out his hand for Stephanie to grab, and took her down the stairs, through the common room, and out of the portrait hole.

" Fred will you slow down. What are you doing?"

He turned around and kissed her feverishly, which took her by surprise, that she completely forgot what she wanted to ask him. Her knees were weak, and she needed a minute to regain her senses. He seemed so excited for something.

" I haven't been able to sleep properly. Been thinking about you all night long—" said and excited Fred as he continued to walk down the staircases of the castle. He stopped and started walking back and forth as Stephanie watched him in her night clothes, topped with a track jacket and her long wavy hair in a side swept lose braid. Suddenly, a door appeared in the wall, and Fred took her hand to lead her inside.

" What is this?" asked Stephanie as she took the sight around her.

She was standing in a large room, with a lit fireplace, large comfy couch with numerous pillows, and of course a grand bed with hangings.

" I call this the Room of Requirements. It sort of provides you with whatever you wish or need on the moment. And right now, I want a romantic bedroom to share with you." Said Fred as he picked up Stephanie in his arms. She laughed, but then looked at him with sincerity.

" I really do love you Frederick."

He half smiled, and kissed her as he undid her braid. He looked up, and took in the abundant hair tumbling all around her, as her lips were swollen from the kiss, and her face looked so innocent, eyes still closed from the kiss.

Two hours later, Laura had woken up in her four-poster bed. Usually, she was wakened by Stephanie, but this morning, she was awoken by the thought of the letter of the night before. She shut her eyes hard. She had to be strong about this. She lay in her bed thinking and wiping tears away angrily.

_He wants to pretend like it's nothing does he? Fine, I'll show him. What was I thinking—Damn you Sirius Black! Damn your sex appeal, damn your smoldering eyes, damn the way I felt when you kissed me! DAMN DAMN DAMN! Ok let's just get up and pretend it was all nothing. I promised Oliver I would write him once I was at Hogwarts. Yes, that's good, think of Oliver. Ah poor Oliver…ok must get up now._

Laura went to take a shower, and after she got dressed she walked down to the common room to wait for her friends, so they could all go together to watch the prank unveil.

" Hermione? What are you doing here?"

" Good Morning Laura. I have some things I wanted to double check before classes today."

" But Hermione, it's only the second day of school…"

" I know"

" …rite…so how are things with Ron and Harry?"

" Good"

_Rite, what to talk about…Don't want to bring up this summer, because of someone who shall remained unnamed…Bastardman…ooh I like the ring of that!_

" Uhh Laura are you allright?" asked Hermione, because Laura had been staring at her with a cross expression.

" What—oh yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting for the others, you know. You lot will have a treat this morning."

" How so?"

" oh I don't know…I've just heard rumors about the teachers ordering a sort of carnival…I'm not too sure." Said Laura trying hard not to grin.

Suddenly the Portrait hole burst open with Fred and Stephanie stumbling into the common room.

" Stephanie! I thought you were upstairs!" said Laura in shock at seeing her here.

Stephanie turned bright red, and Fred seemed a bit embarrassed too, which was a new thing for him.

" I—uhh—See ya!" and Stephanie rushed upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

" Oh no you don't! Fred!"

Fred looked sheepish but was none the less grinning rather happily.

" Did you guys add something to the –" she had been about to say prank, but it would have been a disaster with Hermione in the room, for fear she would go tell a teacher if she suddenly felt noble.

" no, no…nothing to do with that…Stephanie and I just decided to take a walk this morning that's all."

" Like I would believe that!—"

Fred looked at Laura with large eyes, sort of nodding so she would stop asking questions and suddenly it dawned on her.

" Oh" she half whispered.

" Well good morning to you Laura, and you Hermione. See you in a bit." He too went to his dormitory to take a shower, although he was pleasantly taking two stairs at a time with a slight spring in his step. _Hear Ye Hear Ye for the Room of Requirements…_

--------

" 5 more minutes"

" Feels like it's taking forever!"

" Well we need the school to get down here anyways. Looks like about everyone's here now."

" Any minute now…"

" Oh I'm so giddy!"

The gang was sitting at breakfast, all anticipating the revealment of last night's little phyasco.

" Hey is that Draco?" asked Laura as the blonde haired Slytherin walking into the Great Hall.

" Shit! How did he manage to get out?" asked Lee angrily.

" Do you think the others got out too?" asked George.

" Probably. If he got out, I bet his other little dumbass friends got out too." said Fred darkly.

" Well I guess our prank just went down the toilet." Said Laura sadly.

" Wait! There's no way they could have gotten out of that deep sleep! Every time you guys practiced on me I could never get up!" said Lee.

Stephanie just kept quiet, as her heart beat quickened. She didn't want to tell her friends she had came back for him, but she didn't want to say anything, for fear the nervousness in her voice would give her away. George came to her rescue.

" Hey wait mates! I think it's working! Do you hear—the music is starting…"

Sure enough, Carnival music was filling the great hall, as numerous heads turned in wonder. Then suddenly an uproar of laughter filled the Great Hall.

" guess they just say them" said Lee grinning.

He was right. Three rather grotesquely costumed 'people' were soon emerging from the laughing crowd, looking VERY embarrassed—or at least people could guess that they were, but if the costumed people were blushing at all, that was hidden behind the drag queen-like make-up they each were sporting.

Blake was expertly dressed in fish-net stockings, topped with a Sparkly red leotard, and 4 inch sparkly red platform shoes.

Edward was dressed in a Las Vegas Show girl- like attire, with the full ensemble of large Feathers, fishnet stockings, fake eyelashes, and gold stiletto heels.

The crowd of students laughed the hardest when Blake and Edward came tumbling down due to their high heels.

" Get your heel out of my crouch!" yelled Edward.

" I can't move with this skin-thigh thing! And YOU get your feathers out of my mouth!" yelled back Blake.

They tried to get back up, but were more or less a tangled mess of flamboyant colors.

Now Pansy Parkinson, tried to hang in the back, but her appearance was—well, she looked like a grown cave man. She had large quantities of fake hair sprouting from her armpits, arms, nose, ears, eyebrows, legs, any part of her body not covered. She had a large beard that hid her anger- boiling cheeks, and dirt everywhere. Every time she tried to speak it would come out as a grunt, and her lion cloth that draped over her chest was roaring.

People were rolling on the ground with laughter, some even seemed to not make any sound at all, they were laughing so hard.

Stephanie glanced over at Draco who had his eyebrows raised, and a slight smirk on his mouth when she looked over. Stephanie raised her shoulders in a _I- didn't- do- anything_ sort of way, and he just nodded grinning. As soon as she turned around however, his eyebrows became tense again, as he thought about what he had read in the notebook the night before. He had seen her name in the front cover, which immediately had made his pulse react; but he had started reading what she wrote, and now—she was even more puzzling than before.

" You think Malfoy will say anything?" asked Laura wiping away tears of joy.

" Guess we'll have to find out—but even if he does, there's no proof" said Lee clutching his side.

" What is going on here!" said a disheveled looking McGonagall standing at the entrance of the Great Hall. " Ms. Parkinson! Mr. Kruster! Mr. Nury! What is the meaning of this! FINITE!" the music stopped playing, but they were still in their costumes.

" You three! Come with me! Disrupting the Great Hall in such a fashion!" she turned abruptly as the others made way to follow. But it was difficult for the boys with their heels, that they had to hold on to each other as they walked which made everyone laugh and shout **" Aww what a cute couple!"**

Pansy shot Stephanie a death look, but Stephanie just brushed it off saying," It wasn't me! Scout's honor!"

By first period people were still laughing about it in class, in fact even by dinner it was the talk of the day. By the end of the week, people---were still mentioning it now and then.

" Ah the first Weekend!" said Stephanie as she fell on one of the Common Room couches.

"Yup! And still no detention for us! It has got to be a first!" said Fred as he sat down at Stephanie's head and put her head on his lap.

Stephanie looked up at him and squinted her eyes. " You know, from this angle, your nose kinda looks like Italy."

" What the—" said Laura, " Never mind. You two and your—never mind."

George had gone upstairs to get a pack of cards, for him and Lee and as he sat down on the carpet near them he said, " You know what still gets me though, how the hell Malfoy got out of our prank, and why he didn't tell on us."

" Dunno, maybe he reckons he can get back at us better one-on-one, you know, likes to settle his own scores." Said Fred.

Stephanie was still looking at him upside down, and thought, _Would Draco really want revenge? I can't believe that—ok maybe I'm silly, but it's not like what we did was horrible. Plus it was less painful than getting smacked into a wall—well maybe Kruster and Nury felt the pain in those heels…heh heh…_

" Ok, well sorry I have to go to the library." Said Fred suddenly.

" Why? We never go to the library." Said George looking up.

" Yeah, well Steph needs to help me on a little spell and.."

" Oh rite, that spell…we better go…" said Stephanie getting up, her eyes twinkling of mischief and anticipation.

They got up when George said, " Hold it!"

Stephanie and Fred looked at each other sort of crestfallen, and turned around slowly.

" What is it?" asked Fred.

" Bring back some food from the kitchens."

Fred laughed and said, " Sure thing."

He and Stephanie quickly left the common room before anymore questions could be asked. They saw Ron once out of the Portrait hole, and Fred stopped him, "Hey Ron! Get some food from the kitchens!" then continued walking with Stephanie as Ron turned on the spot muttering " ..always me…getting picked on.."

They walked hand in hand, stopping occasionally for a secluded kiss, or a wandering hand. They walked all the way to the Room of Requirements, and Fred walked back and forth in front of it.

" Hey!"

Fred stopped and turned to see who it was.

" What are you two doing here after hours?" asked Draco Malfoy.

Stephanie looked at him in shock, and Fred came up to him sneering.

They were both about as tall as one another. Draco was a bit talled, but leaner aswell, whilst Fred was just and inch or so shorter, but was remarkably built for a beater.

" Why got a problem?" asked Fred.

" Fred-don't…" said Stephanie as she came up to the boys.

Draco knew this was the Room of Requirements, he had taken his share of ladies here as well, but this was one lady he didn't want anyone going in there with but himself.

" It's after hours, you two better get back up to your common room." He said very evenly.

Fred stared at him for a moment, then took Stephanie's hand and turned around. They turned the corner, and went in the entrance of a passage way concealed behind a tapestry.

" Fred what are we doing?" asked Stephanie.

" Just waiting 'till that git gets a move on."

They waited a bit longer, then emerged, and went back to the Room of Requirements. Stephanie looked to see if Draco was still there, but he had apparently continued with his patrolling.

They entered the room, once again furnished as lavishly as before. Stephanie went in first, and noticed something on the little table next to the fireplace.

" My notebook!" She half whispered.

" What is it Steph?" asked Fred.

" It's my notebook…I—I thought I lost it."

" Guess it was here the whole time." Said Fred.

Stephanie picked it up frowning and flipped through some of the pages, but everything seemed intact. _Strange…very strange…_

--------

" What do you reckon they're doing?" asked George munching on an éclair Ron had brought back.

" George, use your head. Fred and Stephanie are a couple. A couple that had been together for…I dunno like 2 years…they sure as hell aren't talking." Said Laura.

" But I thought they were in the library" said George.

" You're right my dear man, " said Lee smirking, " Fred is probably exercising his skills in magic."

" See Laura, even Lee says they're doing homework in the library." Said George.

" Whatever you say…" said Laura grinning at Lee.

Finally all three of them went to bed, but the famous trio was still in the common room.

Throughout the week, Laura had tried to push all thoughts of Sirius out of her mind. Always keeping busy, as to not allow him any moment to penetrate her mind. But now as she lay in bed, it was the first time this week, she let herself think about him. She had written to Oliver hoping that when he wrote back things would be like they were before, but he hadn't written back yet.

_Oh I can't sleep…I'll just go read or something…think I left my book downstairs. Great, must get up. Let's hope the fire is still going in the Common Room, otherwise I'll be freezing my ass off!_

She walked downstairs, but heard hushed voices coming from the common room.

_Who the hell would be down there at this hour?_

She tip-toed carefully, as to not make any noise, then peered into the common room. She saw Harry, Hermione and Ron kneeled on the ground in front of the fireplace talking to someone in it. That someone was of course—Sirius Black.

_Great! Fucking great! I come down here to get away from my thoughts of him—and what do I find—his bloody head in the fireplace!_

Hermione turned around to see if anyone was there, and saw Laura.

" Laura!"

The boys shut their mouths quickly, and stayed quiet and alert, incase it was an unwanted eavesdropper.

" Uhh—yeah. Couldn't sleep, came down here to read." She said coming out of the shadows.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! All these years with the twins, and I can't think up a decent excuse to not be here! Stupid! Stupi—_

" Hello Laura." Said Sirius from the fire.

" Hey." she replied not looking up, and making way to sit next to Hermione.

Harry nodded 'hello' towards Laura, and resumed back to his Godfather.

" –SO they hired this toad woman, and—"

As Harry talked, Sirius glanced quickly at Laura, who was still not looking at him. She was looking at Harry, or up at the mantelpiece of the fireplace. He noticed her jaw tense.

_Don't show him you're hurt. Don't show him. Why is my throat getting tight…no no…don't get tight…that means tears are coming…_

" Hey listen mates, I'm actually pretty tired suddenly, I'm just going to go to bed." Laura said after having sat down just 5 minutes.

" Oh rite. Ok." Said Harry.

" Good night." Said Laura.

" Good night." Said Sirius.

Laura walked up the stairs.

_Don't turn around...don't turn around..._

_

* * *

**Feel free to write a review! Will it be Fred or Draco? And what of that famous MR. Black, whose eyes can penetrate the fearsest of storms? ** _

**Hope you like it!**


	25. teacher teacher

SORRY FOR THE LONG OVER DUE UPDATE! Once again, JK ROWLING OWNS ALL THAT IS HARRY POTTER MAGIC!

...AND THE STORY GOES ON...

" Hey Laura…come on…we got to go…"

" Mmm…it's not even light out…and where were you last night?"

" Never mind that, get dressed and come down, we have to meet Dumbeldore today…I'll wait downstairs…"

Laura got up, though rather reluctantly, and went to splash her face with cold water as to awaken her senses.

" All right lets go." Said Stephanie as she got up from the couch seeing Laura.

The common room was still pretty dark, and it was obvious they were the only ones awake in the Gryffindor tower.

" Soo…where were you last night?" asked Laura smirking.

" Sleeping"

" Did you have nice dreams?" Laura said looking over at Stephanie as she was blushing.

" Yeah…not too bad…" said Stephanie trying to hide her creeping blush as her thoughts wondered to Fred and the night they spent...

" Really? So what did you dream of?" asked Laura grinning, " You know, since you weren't dreaming in your bed…"

Stephanie ignored her difficultly, and said the password to Dumbeldore's office, " Sugared Bananers"

" Ok, ok fine, ignore me all you want, but one of these days, me, George and Lee are going to set a spy mission to get to the bottom of this…"

" Good morning Ladies." Said Dumbeldore as he graciously opened the door to welcome them inside his office.

" Morning Professor." They replied in unison. They took a seat in front of Dumbeldore's desk, and waited for him to commence.

" I am sorry to begin your year with so gravely, but it is imperative for you girls to train but keep it in ultimate secrecy. As you may have been aware, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and well…she must never know what you girls are up to."

Stephanie and Laura didn't reply but merely nodded.

" Now on a more pressing matter, your training. It has come to my attention recently that Snape has not been teaching you Occlumency." He gazed at the girls above his spectacles. " Although it was my fault I did not take action before now for …well I was unavailable, but I must stress the importance of you studying it as hard as you can."

Stephanie stared resolutely at the ground, her face hard like stone.

" As for your physical training—"

" Professor?" interrupted Laura.

Dumbeldore stopped talking good naturedly, and looked at her, letting her speak.

" Well, it's just…I don't quite understand why we need the physical training, I mean, physical fighting will only go so far, but as far as I know, spells can do much more."

" Aah yes…I thought it obvious…we don't know what is to come with this new battle, but for you girls to be able to resist any form of mind control, or injuries you may sustain due to dark spells, you would need to be in top form,"

Upon catching the horrified look on Stephanie's face he added,

" I apologize for the abruptness of my statements, but I don't know when we shall be able to speak again with Professor Umbridge around. Moving along, your training will take place in the Southern tower, the one that is used for 7th year Astronomy, and it will be at 4: 30 in the morning as to ensure it's secrecy."

Rage was building up in Laura, she wasn't expecting it, but it was so unfair. Not only were her and Stephanie chosen for this life or death situation, they were forced to grow up, they had to keep in secret and they had to wake up early…her anger and sadness she had felt towards Sirius was meddled in her fury somewhere as well…or rather it was the ultimate rage that wished to brake the surface.

"… Furthermore, Professor Snape has agreed to teach you Thursday nights before dinner."

He took a moment to look at the two girls who seemed white faced, yet courage shone brightly in their eyes,

"Laura, Stephanie, it is a great burden you carry, and I do not think you will every know how proud I am of you."

Stephanie thought she had seen a twinkle in his eyes, but then thought that it was probably a trick of light, for she couldn't imagine Dumbeldore tearing up.

_Wait so who is our teacher for our training?_ Though Laura, for she had missed that part in her mindful wrath.

Stephanie stood first, and thanked Professor Dumbeldore, then Laura did the same, and they left the office. Once in the corridor, Stephanie leaned against the wall, her head leaning back against the stone, taking in a deep breath. Her heart had been beating so fast, she wondered how it hadn't exploded. She was scared. Suddenly, the danger of their situation hit her, and she could not put it any other way, but she was scared.

Laura hadn't paid attention for she was deep in thought about the unfairness of it all. She just stood there gazing ahead.

" Well that was something huh?" said Stephanie in what would have been a light hearted tone, but was a bit shaky.

" Hmm"

" Guess we should head back to the common room and wait for the twins and Lee as though nothing had happened..." said Stephanie looking desolate.

" Mmm—yea—no, I'll meet you guys later, there is something I have to do." And Laura left without a word.

Stephanie did not ask questions. People deal with things differently, and she for one, needed some quick fresh air, alone, to think things over before she played her joker self for the rest of the day.

She headed towards the lake. The rippling surface of the water, a calmative for her thoughts. She wondered what Laura was thinking about. She wondered what would happen with her and Fred. She reached in her pocket, took out a pen, and her notebook, and with the soft grass calling her name, she sat and began to write. She wrote about nothing and everything as she often did.

_Where had this notebook been? Who had read it?_

These thoughts were too frightening to contemplate, for whomever had perused the pages of her notebook would have found something much more than a diary, it was a portal to her mind, the way she thought, the way she felt.

Finally, the cold of the morning driving her back inside the castle she headed back to the fire of the Gryffindor Common Room.

" Morning" said a gruffly voice.

George was the first one to come down from the dormitories, and he looked every bit sleepy.

" Hey there." Said Stephanie looking up from her novel. " Are they coming down soon?"

" Think so"

George sat down next to Stephanie on the couch that she had to fold her knees in, because she had been taking in the length of the couch for her comfort. He sat blinking at the dying fire, and fell back asleep.

Stephanie was coming back to her senses, and suddenly got a very wicked idea.

" Morning Step—what are you doing?" asked Lee as he came downstairs.

" Shhh!"

Lee smiled as wickedly as Stephanie had been earlier, and came to over to help.

" Where is Fred?" whispered Stephanie as she cutting wrapping paper.

" Sleeping," replied Lee in a low voice as he was transforming paper into ribbon, "apparently, he had a **_tiring night_** …dunno what caused **_it_**…but he seems drained of energy…"

Stephanie was growing redder, and Lee loved torturing her.

" Yeah…uhh… I don't know either…" said Stephanie biting her lip about to start laughing.

" Uh huh" Said Lee as he took that as a confession. " We should clear out of here before George wakes up again, or it's off with our heads, and I don't know about you, but I am rather fond of my head."

" Rite, but I say WE do the waking up first."

Stephanie and Lee approached their masterpiece with caution. To be clearer, they had wrapped George in Christmas wrapping paper from head to toe, so that he was completely mummified, and for a finishing touch, had added a ribbon on top of his head. _Aah the jokes you play on your friends…_

" GEORGE WAKE UP!"

" what—What—WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? ATTACK! ATTACK!"

Everyone in the common room was startled and turned to look at the commotion. George was hopping like a sausage, and Lee and Stephanie were leaning on each other, laughing with no sound.

" 'Tis the beginning of a good day!" said Lee after her had taken a couple deep breaths.

" What's going on?" asked an unnerved Angelina as she was coming down from the girls' dormitory.

" Oh, sorry I asked. Seriously George, how do you get yourself in these situations? I mean, I know you like to joke around, but well…when you had breasts a couple years back, I was scared for life…"

George shot Stephanie and Lee a death glare.

" Angelina, I don't **GET** myself in these situations, they just find me! Will you help me outta this thing?" he finished exasperated, as Angelina started ripping the paper and ribbon apart.

Five minutes later, George was free, and surprisingly so was his anger…

" Uhh…thanks Angelina…" he said shifting his weight.

" yeah…anytime…uhh well…I am off to breakfast…" she said just as uncomfortable.

_Is this what Laura meant about George and Angelina? _Thought Stephanie._ Wow…this is …kinda creepy really…better work my magic…_

" Yeah, so were we, why don't we all go together?" said Stephanie stepping in to help out her old mate, even though she had just Christmas-ted him.

" What about Laura and Fred?" asked Lee.

" Oh they know the way, and plus, I think Fred needs more rest." Said Stephanie nonchalantly.

" …yeah…you would know…" said Lee out of the corner of his curling mouth.

Stephanie made a point of not walking close to George and Angelina, and Lee following her lead, took the rear with her. They watched them in front of them, the way Angelina would play with her hands, and George would nervously run his fingers through his hair.

" You know, if we aren't careful, we might all be coupled off." Said Stephanie.

" Ah well, it's time George joined the club. Many good perks to joining the club." Said Lee grinning.

" Yeah, like what?" asked Stephanie looking at him curiously.

" Well, not that I need to tell you. I mean, I am sure I could just ask Fred to—Ow! What are you hitting me for?"

" You know very well why, now stop." Said Stephanie half serious but not mad.

"..No wonder Fred is tired, if you beat him like this…OW! OK OK I'll be good, I swear…_freaking dominatrix_…ok ok! That was the last one I promise.." said Lee putting his arms up.

" Anyways, things are good between you and—crap I forgot—what's your girlfriend's name again?"

Lee gave her a cross look.

" What! It's not my fault I don't remember, it's not like she's with us all the time, or that I am with you when you're on dates! And considering, you should be happy, because I don't think you would like me popping my head between you two for a game of chess when you're getting cozy, if you know what I mean…"

" Riite, well her name is…"

" Yes?"

Stephanie looked over at Lee, who had been caught between words, as anger was building on his brow, she looked over to the spot where he was intently staring and recognized Lee's girlfriend at once, but the guy she was kissing was definitely not Lee.

Stephanie grabbed Lee's arm and said, " I am famished, come on let's get to the Great Hall before all the food is gone…"

Lee would not budge.

" Lee…come on, talk to her when your rational…" whispered Stephanie.

" I'll be right back." Said Lee determindley.

Stephanie didn't know whether to go or stay, so she decided upon staying incase things got really ugly. From her angle she could see Lee's girlfriend getting startled when he tapped her on the shoulder. The other guy, some ravenclaw, was backing away. _Uh-oh…the girlfriend was crying…Lee seemed to hold his own…he was coming back.. _

" All right, you're right Steph, I AM hungry." Lee said leading the way.

Stephanie jogged to catch up with him, and said, " Wait mate, what the hell was that? What happened with your girlfriend?"

" You mean EX- girlfriend."

" Oh…listen mate, I'm sorry…"

" No need. Seriously Stephanie, I feel somewhat relieved."

Stephanie looked at him suspiciously, and knew that the hurt would seep on sooner or later. She thought about what if her and Fred where to ever brake up—god that thought was frightening—and yet she was keeping a secret like Lee's Ex…granted it wasn't exactly another man, but…

When Stephanie and Lee walked in the Great Hall, they saw George and Angelina sitting as far apart from each other as possible, both rather red in the face. Stephanie sat in front of George, and looked at him inquisitively.

" Sooo, what happened with Angelina?"

" Damn women! Stupid-making fun of me- always so bloody sexy-has boyfriend-I make one comment…well she saw it as a criticism… but hey, a man's got to do what a man's got to do when it comes to Quidditch! Lee I don't know how you do it man, to keep a girl.."

Lee was forcing a smile and said, " Bah, I didn't keep her…as of this morning I am a free man! Haha…"

Stephanie grimaced at the fakeness of this tone and facial expression. George who had been in a rant barely noticed, but he did give Stephanie a questioning look, that she answered with a look that meant ' I'll tell you later.'

She started eating, starry-eyed, _where is Draco?_ She didn't know why she cared, but she found herself wondering what he was doing. _And where is Laura?_ She was abruptly taken out of her reverie when Fred came, all tousled hair, and kissed her forehead before he sat down next to her to eat breakfast.

" Hey there, sleep…well …?" asked Stephanie playfully.

" I am exhausted" said Fred smiling.

" Well I don't know why you're happy, I hate being exhausted, because then it just ruins my day, and I can't think, and …"

" It's all right George, it's not so bad to be exhausted.." said Fred smiling.

Lee just looked at Stephanie, with a blackmail sort of look, but she just flicked egg in his face and he stopped.

" So how come Laura's not with you?" asked Lee.

" Don't know. She wasn't in the common room, so I figured she was here already." Said Fred munching on toast.

---

_Another day…come on, get up. Argh. I hate mornings. It was all a dream, I will open my eyes, and go about my day. I don't know a Sirius Black…god get up…_

Laura was the last one in her dormitory, not like she cared. She rubbed her eyes, still red from some shaded tears. As she grabbed her clothes and towel to go and take a shower, and she turned she looked out on the grounds, and she could still imagine him there with her, by the lake, ages ago.

She turned to the bathroom, and let the water run down her face to wash everything away.

---

" Hey Fred, can I be totally honest with you?" asked Stephanie.

It was night time and the day had gone by as quickly as it had begun, and the couple was sitting completely alone in the room of requirements, set up as the Gryffindor common room, each reading something of no consequence.

" I would hope that you can." Said Fred kissing her lips, letter his tongue ride along the shape of her mouth.

Stephanie had to come back to her senses, and said, " Well there's something I have been meaning to tell you …in regards to my life and Dumbeldore…"

Fred sat up, looking concerned, when suddenly the door was opening.

" What's going on? I didn't think people could come in the room of requirements." Said Stephanie standing up suddenly. It was way after hours, and if they were found out of bed this late, nothing good would come of it.

Two people tumbled in, they weren't exactly looking were they were going, well at least the girl wasn't, her back was towards Stephanie and Fred. They were fiercely making out; the boy had blond hair…hair all too familiar…

" Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing here!" roared Fred getting up.

Draco looked up, first at Stephanie and smirked, then at Fred.

He knew Stephanie and Fred were going t be here, after all, he had seen them coming the night before. It was his plan to make her jealous by coming in with his _hands full_, ruin her and Fred's night by stopping whatever was going to happen, and not look like a total git who actually likes a gryffindor.

" Malfoy-poo, what are they doing here? I thought it was just going to be the two of us…" cooed Pansy Parkinson nibbling his ear, when she noticed Stephanie was there too, she suddenly got red in the face and said, "STEPHANIE! WHAT THE—"

" It's all right Pansy, they won't stick around." Said Draco staring straight into Fred's eyes.

Fred was getting angrier by the minute, " Get out!"

" Come on Fred, let's just go." Said Stephanie grabbing his hand.

Draco's eyes flashed at her and Fred's hand, and he casually put his arm around Pansy smirking. " Off you go little weasel boy."

" Shut it Draco. I don't know what the hell you think you're doing but—" Stephanie was by the door when Draco grabbed her by her other wrist saying, " You're not leaving so soon are you?"

" Let go of her Malfoy you great prat." Said Fred menacingly, as he stepped in front of Stephanie.

" Not my fault Stephanie looks like she wants to stay.." smirked Draco.

Stephanie frowned and looked at Draco as though she was had never seen him before. Draco just kept glaring at Fred.

" Next time you come near her, you'll have me to answer to." Said Fred gravely.

" And what are you gonna do weasel boy?" sneered Draco taking a step closer.

" I'LL KILL YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Now it was Fred's turn to grab Stephanie's hand and they left together, once outside, Stephanie turned towards Fred and said in a half-joking manner, " Well, look who's a big tough man. Fred the macho."

" Doesn't sound too bad" he said smiling.

Stephanie walked closer to him smiling tenderly, yet in the back of her mind, she couldn't help wondering why all these occurrences with Malfoy kept happening. Out of all the students at Hogwarts she seemed to always run into the handsome Slytherin boy.

---

The following morning, Laura was awakened by the sound of a beak tapping on the window.

Mumbling and half asleep she let the owl in the room as dropped a letter on her head and left again. Squinting from fatigue she opened the letter to find Dumbeldore's handwriting.

_Just incase it was difficult to wake up today, I sent this owl to remind you of your training._

Laura had totally forgotten about training, she woke up Stephanie and silently they both left their dormitory. They were both rubbing their eyes, and shivering in their more than revealing training attire, as Stephanie slipped on a sweater over it.

" So where are we off to?" asked Laura yawning.

" The astronomy tower, it's the safest for floo transportation." Said Stephanie heading out of the portrait hole.

" Why do we need the Floo Network?"

" Weren't you listening yesterday? Dumbeldore said that since we already had the training room set up at Sirius' flat he was going to be our coach..."

Laura felt herself suddenly wake, as if someone had dumped a bucket of water on her head. She was going to see Sirius again, after that letter_… what was she going to do? Act as if nothing happened? Is that what he was going to do? What is Sirius going to think? Oh if only I had the strength to brush my hair more thoroughly this morning… _


	26. changes

AS ALWAYS, THE HARRY POTTER WORLD BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! HURRAY FOR YOUR IMAGINATION!

AND THE STORY CONTINUES...enjoy and write reviews!

" I've been expecting you."

" Yeah, sorry Sirius, sleep took the upper hand." Said Stephanie stepping out of the kitchen fireplace of Grimauld place, shaking soot from her sweater, as Laura bumped into her.

" How's school so far? Ron, Harry, Hermione, all ok?" asked Sirius handing Stephanie and Laura a kitchen towel, averting Laura's gaze all together, " Guess you weren't expecting me to be training you? Well this way I'll be able to get more news on Harry too, although I hear you have a new foul teacher."

" She's and awful wench, the worst." Said Stephanie looking desolate.

Sirius chuckled and replied, " Well, I am sure you'll have no problem sorting her out. Trust me, when the two of you unite with Fred and George it's all hell broken loose. To tell you the truth it's like me a couple years ago when James and I were at school."

Laura smiled a toothy smile, because it was known that Fred and George were the acknowledge king of pranks at hogwarts, because her and Stephanie liked to keep a low profile, but when the four of them and Lee put their minds to it…well, just ask the slytherins..

Sirius on a momentary brain lapse had gazed at Laura, after all it was against his will and nature that he was trying to keep things neutral between them, but seeing her smile like he had played back in his memory gave him warmth down south that wasn't normal for fall.

" Well we only have an hour, so let's get to it."

He led the way, and as he climbed the stairs with agility, Laura couldn't stop staring at those buns of steel moving in perfect unison.

" So I was thinking that today we would work with _balance_," He said as he opened the training room. It looked as though a giant spider had weaved rope on the bottom half of the floor, " You'll have to walk across the different paths of rope, and that will be all for today."

_Sweet! My lucking day, something easy!_ Thought Stephanie happily, thanking god she didn't have to do some crazy kickboxing or whatever. However after 5 minutes on the rope course…_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS !_

" Try and get up Stephanie." Encouraged Sirius.

" Yeah, don't you think I already would have if I could." Said Stephanie sarcastically, for every time she tried to get up she would fall again on the ropes.

" Oh come on you lazy ass, it's not so bad," said Laura who had no fallen yet, and was making her way across the room easily.

_You're training her. Stop thinking of her **that** way. training her, training her, kissing her—no! training…damn!_

Laura glanced at Sirius. He had his arms crossed and his eyebrows knotted as though he was struggling with something.

_What do I say to him… how about I think he looks incredibly hot in that black t-shirt and I just want to ..No! Bad Laura! Bad! Bad! Whoa, what if Sirius said that to me…no! Stop!_

" Hey did we tell you about our wicked prank we pulled on some slytherins?" asked Stephanie not catching the vibe between Sirius and Laura.

Sirius and Laura saw that as their escape window from their awkward thoughts and they three of them just talked about the prank and shared a few laughs.

" Ok, well same time tomorrow…oh no wait, Dumbeldore came last night and decided that due to your schedule we would do this only three time a week." Said Sirius back in the kitchen.

" What? But he told us we had to do this everyday." Said Laura confused.

" I thought you weren't listening yesterday back in his office, you looked so furious.." said Stephanie. Sirius frowned, but didn't say anything about it.

" Well to tell you the truth I think he realized how hard it was on you girls, and plus you have your _boyfriends_ --and your life to take care of."

Laura sensed the bitterness behind his words, she didn't say anything, because after all, he was the one that wrote her to pretend as though no feelings had been exchanged between them. She didn't say anything but just grabbed some floo powder and left.

" Yeah, she meant to say bye. Well see you …the day after tomorrow?"

" Sure"

Stephanie left Sirius standing in the kitchen looking out into the fireplace, his features dark and stern.

" Hey, why did you leave in such a hurry?" asked Stephanie once back at Hogwarts walking towards Laura who was looking out the astronomy tower onto the grounds.

" Oh, I thought he said bye…" said Laura not turning around, because otherwise her cross facial expression would have betrayed her light hearted tone.

" Yeah, no big deal. Hope we don't have more of that rope thing next time."

" Really, I sort of enjoyed it."

" Well you weren't the one falling every five minutes…"

" Now you're just exaggerating, " said Laura finally turning around as her and Stephanie proceeded to walk back to their dormitories to change for the day, "After 20 min you were waltzing on that rope."

Stephanie smirked in a playful sort of way, and grabbed Laura's arm when she suddenly saw someone in the corridor, thinking it was Prof. Umbridge.

" Stephanie, what are you doing? It's morning, we're allowed to be out of bed…"

said Laura who had been pressed in a thick spider web in the corner of an armor.

" Oh, rite, sorry. It's a reflex from our time with Lee and the twins, every time you see someone approach the corridors who might be teacher…hide."

" too true"

---

It was two weeks later, and as schoolwork started to pile up more thoroughly, Stephanie and Laura were spending less and less time with the boys. Not to mention practice was exhausting.

The second time they had gone to meet Sirius for training, he and Laura had said false niceties to one another, as they both tried to act as though they felt nothing more than air for one another. Stephanie had her suspicions, but she wasn't about to voice them, not just yet.

On the other hand, she hadn't seen Draco except for classes since the incident, and so far he had been most indifferent towards her in class. He wasn't taunting, nor was he civil, he just acted like she wasn't there. It was not troublesome to her, yet she didn't know why she cared so much.

It was a cold autumn Thursday night, and Stephanie and Laura were finishing up homework before going off to see Prof. Snape for Occlumency. They had gone twice already, the first time, Stephanie thought it would have been awkward, but apparently, he like Sirius and Laura was acting as though nothing had happened, those his demeanor was as cold as ever. The twins were no where to be found at the present time, in fact George, Fred and Lee were spending less and less time with Laura and Stephanie, but the girls had not time to ponder it, for work was demanding so much of their time.

" Almost finished? It's nearly time."

" Yeah..hold on. What rhymes with 'krinkle?'"

" Why do you need to know Stephanie?"

" I am making a spell for arithmancy, it's a sort of self-expression project. Good thing it's a one-person project, because Ryan has been acting so strange lately. Did I tell you, two weeks ago he came to class with a black eye and busted lip, and refused to tell me what happened, and has been ever more distant since."

" Ryan the slytherin? Well one word Steph, **SLYTHERIN**!"

" Oh shut it, not all slytherins are that bad"

" What! I can't believe a gryffindor just said that! Do I need to remind you that they are our Quidditch rivals?"

" Hey, will you look at the time…let's go." Said Stephanie ending their conversation quickly before she became too anti- gryffindor to Laura's liking.

They were heading out of the portrait hole, when they collided with a group of people coming in.

" Ow! Watch it!"

" You ran into me George!" said Laura rubbing her head.

" Well, I wouldn't have ran into you if you weren't in my way, so ha!"

" Were where you and Stephanie going?" asked Lee.

" Where have you guys been?" asked Stephanie in retort.

" Ask us no questions, and we'll tell you no lies." Said Fred with a Shakespearian air.

" Fine, same goes for us." Said Laura.

They were standing there in the middle of the portrait hole, each party wanting to get away, but not knowing how to do it in a non-suspicious manner, but thankfully they were saved when Ginny came in kissing her boyfriend.

" Hey! Get off our sister you git!" yelled George.

" George, stop! This is—"

Stephanie and Laura took that as their escape route and bolted out of the door, running all the way to Snape's office. Fred had noticed their guilty air, but the presence of his sister with some twat had driven his thoughts straight out of his mind.

" Phew that was close!" said Laura coming to halt in front of the door.

" Too close," said Stephanie knocking on the door.

" Enter'

" Well that's foreboding..." muttered Stephanie under her breath.

Snape had his wand drawn, waisting no time with small talk, no that he ever did, and told Stephanie to get ready. Stephanie had barely taken out her wand when Snape was swirling around in her mind. She saw a house burning, and could hear a baby crying in the back ground, then the flash of a black cloak. The people in the house were screaming, but no one was going to help them. She wanted to reach out to them, when in a sudden flash she was looking out of a cradle, but the man in the black cloak was barely recognizable. Suddenly it all stopped.

" Try pushing me OUT next time, I don't want to peruse your life." Said Snape coldly, but nonetheless he couldn't hide an unrecognizable sadness never seen in Snape's eyes.

" Ok ok, but I don't even know if those are my thoughts, because I've never seen that before." Said Stephanie getting more and more exasperated by the minute.

" Again."

This time, Stephanie saw a dark room with a single lit candle, this time she knew she had penetrated Snape's thoughts, because the feeling in the pit of her stomach was different, strange even. A man, that she presumed was Snape was sitting at a wooden table, when suddenly she heard a baby cry in the vicinity and the man got up to go check up on it.

" Expelliarmus!" cried out Snape.

Stephanie was whammed against the wall, and the man and crying baby was instantly gone.

" You didn't have to run me in the wall!" yelled Stephanie cradling the back of her head.

" That's a way you push people out of your mind Ms. Kimberly. I was demonstrating it practically." Said Snape coldly, as sweat glistened on his forehead.

" Ms. Sockatine you're next."

45 minutes later, they left the dungeon, as Laura who had been grilled twice longer than Stephanie, was rubbing her forehead. She had almost pushed him out of her mind, when he had been getting too close to a naughty dream she had had about Sirius.

" Argh, I hate Thursdays." Said Stephanie.

" You're telling me, you barely did anything, he haggled me for 45 minutes!"

" Yeah well…got lucky." Said Stephanie sarcastically.

They had 10 minutes to get back to the common room before being considered out after hours.

" We should hurry, I don't fancy seeing Filch at this hour." Said Stephanie, who was in no mood to talk about what she had seen tonight.

" Right."

They were climbing the last steps up to the portrait of the fat lady, when Stephanie suddenly asked, " I forgot to ask, but have you talked to Oliver lately? Feels like you haven't mentioned him in weeks."

Laura was taken by surprise, and couldn't hide her guilty face. " Oh really…uhh… didn't I mention him yesterday...you know…when…"

" No, no, you haven't now that I think about it."

" Oh well, you know…"

" No, I don't know. Laura, what's the matter with you lately? This passed month everyone is going bonkers. Ryan won't even talk to me. You barely talk to me, and seem even more depressed at Hogwarts, and you do your fake smiles at Grimauld place, come on, we're in this together, I thought---never mind.."

_Great! I'll have a dose of GUILT –TO-GO please?_ Thought Laura.

" Hey, sorry, I shouldn't make you tell me. Just remember, whenever you want a listening ear…here, you go up to the tower, I'm supposed to meet Fred."

Laura nodded as Stephanie turned around, but she could not help feeling like she had betrayed all her friends in one instant. Two weeks ago, she had broken up with Oliver…well sort of. She had written him a letter explaining they needed to talk, and pretty much laying it out for him, but he had simply sent a message on the back of her letter saying

" Hogesmeade, Weekend of Halloween. Three Broomstickls. Love, Oliver" 

She was beyond terrified of seeing him. She was completely confused in her feelings, who or what she loved. This is why she had withdrawn from her friends lately, because she felt so alone in her situation, but in a way Stephanie was right, she wasn't alone.

_But how do you tell you friend you like Sirius? How can you like Sirius when I though I was in love with Oliver? What I need is sleep and to not think._

When Laura entered the Gryffindor tower, she was going to go straight to bed, but Fred surprised her when he jumped up from the couch to ask where Stephanie was.

" Dunno, she said she was going to meet you."

"Why? I was just going to surprised her tonight, since I went up to the kitchen and nabbed her favorite chocolate cake, because I know you guys have been studying way too much for my taste."

In the moment Laura realized Stephanie had lied to her, but instead of feeling angry, she wanted to laugh. They were both lying to one another to be alone, how ironic, and sad aswell.

_Note to self, remember Stephanie is your best friend, stop treating her like a Malfoy._

" So you don't know where she went?" asked Fred looking impatient at Laura's blank expression.

" Umm…kitchens?" said Laura hopefully.

-----


	27. A hint of suspicion

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No duplication of characters or circumstances made up by Lord Wablachips that are not JK Rowling's.

Stephanie needed to find Draco. Needed to find him, because during Ancient Runes she found his initials on the bottom corner of the last page of her notebook, and she was now convinced it was him. But she had a plan, and first plan of action on her list was to have a little overdue chat with Ryan. She waited by the Slytherin Common room, hiding out in the shadows, the way Fred and George had taught them when they had tried to discover where the kitchens were. She saw a nasty young brute of a girl walk towards the entrance, and after the first year entered she ran inside.

The girl in front of Stephanie immediately turned around, but thankfully Stephanie had dived behind the couch.

_Oh god I hope no one saw that_… thought Stephanie.

She heard the mousy haired girl walk up the stairs to her dormitory, and after hearing nothing but silence for the following minute Stephanie decided it was time to get up and find Ryan. She went up to the 6th year dormitory and slipped a note under the door.

" 'Ey Ryan! There's a note for you—haha a pretty damn good note if you ask me…" yelled Edward as Stephanie heard him pick it up.

" Shut up! Give it here."

" No no, this is the kind of note that deserves to be read aloud…

_Ryan, this is your mother. I am waiting for you in the common room, your brother is with me and Grandma Elbert._

_Mamounette_

Hahaha what is this Ryan, got _home_ sick?" Edward said with a snarl and laughed himself to his knees.

Ryan was furious and confused so he decided to go down and find out what the hell was going on. After exiting his room, Stephanie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the portrait hole.

" What the Bloody Hell Stephanie!?"

" You and I need to talk, come on."

" No." He stopped easily, seeing as he was much taller and built then Stephanie and proceeded to turn back around when she whispered harshly, " Don't worry Slytherin, no one will see, but you have always been my friend, and as your friend I'm telling you: _you and me need to talk_."

" What the hell was that note about, that caused a lot of shit Steph. Only you could have managed that. And do I even need to ask how you came into the Slytherin House?"

" Come with me and I'll tell you."

He reluctantly followed, looking stern and distant, as Stephanie pushed back a doorway to an empty classroom used as storage. It was filled with broken desks, burned down chairs, potion stains, and it was now the perfect place to talk. Stephanie lit a candle and sat down as Ryan sat on the desk, looking down on her.

"Fine I'll start, what's going on with you? I've missed our jokes, our chats, and advice, and don't you dare tell me this has to do with Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, because you know as well as I that those sorts of rules or guidelines are made to be broken."

Ryan raised his left eyebrow and pursed his lips, then finally, a veil lifted from his glare and breathed in deep.

" I can't."

"Why!" Stephanie asked with disgust and hurt.

" Stephanie, you don't live in Slytherin, you don't get it."

" Ryan, come on, it's us we're talking about, we've always been mates."

Ryan smirked and finally opened up and said, " all right look, someone has it in for you in Slytherin, and I can't really be in the middle or take the downfall because I have to live there, and to be honest I don't hate it—but—Stephanie, you are one of my best friends, I just don't know how we can be friends openly."

Stephanie smiled, thankful he trusted her enough to be honest and said, " Well, we could always send letters, I say every two days, no wait better then that, how about we send a notebook back and forth through owls, and that way it could be like an ongoing conversation---wait wait, you said something about _someone_ having it in for me? Who we talkin' about here?"

" Let's put it this way, you don't stand in the way of a Malfoy if he has some score to settle, but, it's my personal belief you do everything you can to warn the person who is their target."

Stephanie looked outraged, but she said in an out of breath voice, " Let's get some food." And together they snuck in the kitchens and caught up on jokes and shared some poetry.

The thing Stephanie loved about Ryan was his articulate ability, he was wise with his words, and his tongue was as quick as lightning and always the wittiest of wits. There had never been any sexual tension between the both of them, because their friendship had always been innocent, based on laughter and pranks.

As Stephanie munched on a slice of thick chocolate cake she thought,

_So Draco has it in for me? Guess I was wrong to go back and get him out of our prank. What's the matter with that boy—OH NO! The git is going to get that note…_

Indeed, after Stephanie had slipped the note under Ryan's door, she had done the same to Draco, but Draco's note simply said,

_I know you took my notebook dear Sir, but I think you wanted me to know. Meet me in the Room of Requirements in 3 hours._

_- Lady S_

Stephanie looked at her watch and saw it was 10 minutes past the rendez-vous and told Ryan she had to go, and without further explanations she tried to hurry to the meeting spot. Once she got there, she saw that someone was already in there, and assumed it was Draco. He had been amused when he had recieved the note, and intrigued to see what she woud say.When she opened the door, the insides looked like a compartment of the Hogwarts' Express, and Draco was sitting on the plush seats looking at the fake scenery go by.

" 'Ey." Stephanie said coldly as she sat across from him.

He looked at her without speaking with a cocked eyebrow as though he didn't know what she was doing here until she said, " Forget it, I shouldn't have come, you—"

Draco frowned and said, " How did you get into my House?"

" Please, child's play."

He tried to hold back a smile, and smirked his imfamous smirk instead.

" Did you read all of it?" Stephanie asked finally, her voice small, as though she was ashamed.

" Would you believe me if I said no?" Draco asked with more warmth, " I found it on the ground after your ambush that night, and yeah I read it…"

Stephanie's heart was beating faster, it wasn't attraction she was feeling, but fear. Fear that he had seen the insides of her soul, before she had even dropped her guard. She couldn't speak, she had expected his answer of course, but she didn't know she would have felt so small, she was flustered and tried to get up when he caught her arm to pull her back down, this time next to him and said, "Don't worry, and don't be so scared. It blew me away, it really did. Don't presume you'll know what I'll think before I've even told you, I read it and was speechless—"

Stephanie had finally looked up, and once again made him speechless, because her eyes twinkled with passion, her heart was beating fast, her lips parted…

She knew they would kiss, knew it was a perfect moment, but she knew she wasn't his, nor he hers, she loved Fred, sweet, funny Fred;so instead she said, "You've seen a side of me that's very personal, I know it may be hard for a Slytherin, but please keep it to yourself. Might I add that I would love to read any of your stuff if you write yourself?"

Draco's eyes looked deep and stern, they seemed to have frosted over as though a thought, or memory was bringing him back to his old vicious self the rest of the school knew him as.

" Ahh yes my Lady, but another time." He scooted away from her and she stood up.

" Good Night Draco Malfoy."

Stephanie crept back to her dormitory leaving Draco staring out of the imaginary train, the train; the train because he thought that's were it all started, the first time they had spoken, the first time he had seen her eyes light up with sparks of fury. She'd never called him by his full name before, and the slow melancholy way she had said it churned a spot deep within him, so he just sat, eyes narrowed, brow taught, and tried to control his emotions, tried to suppress his human side.

* * *

Stephanie couldn't sleep, she was tired beyond expression, and yet incredible restless. Every time she closed her eyes to try and fall asleep, she would instead find herself day dreaming of Fred kissing her, or Fred and her going a little further…but occasionally her imaginary Fred would be short with her, even a little mean with quick retorts, the type that Malfoy had used on her every time they met, and things would get really steamy. It was really confusing, because the thought of a personality like Malfoy's turning her on was…well in this point in time she couldn't deny that it was hot.

Making sure she wouldn't wake Laura or any of the other girls in the dormitory, she slowly crept out of bed, and decided to go surprise Fred, but first she stopped by the mirror to scrunch up her bed to make herself look more like she rolled out of bed and quickly dab on some lip balm and all the while smirking to herself crept to the boys' dormitory.

She listened at the door to make sure the boys' were asleep and crept in, she heard the scuffing of her feet on the carpet, and while trying not to giggle, she tip toed to Fred's bed. He was sleeping on his side, and she climbed on top of him as he rolled over and opened his eyes, " Stephanie, what are-"

Stephanie giggled and silenced him with a kiss that he returned with more passion then Stephanie first intended. His hands roamed her back, feeling every curve, and exploring the valley between the base of her neck to her posterior. She slowly pulled away, lips plump and rosy from kissing him. The scene was much more intimate then Stephanie could have imagined, with the dim lighting, only picking up on the twinkle in their eyes, and the shadows hiding parts of their faces.

They both smiled at each other with tenderness and a hint of mischievousness.

Fred had known he loved Stephanie for awhile, he sometimes imagined what his life would be without her, and it tore in apart, her friendship meant the world to him and he couldn't even believe the fact that she was his. She knew how to shut him up, how to retort a joke, and didn't hold back her laughter by covering her mouth, but let the hilarity explode, often making everyone around her laugh as well, even if it was for no reason.

" Frederic, I lo—…" Stephanie said in a husky sweaty tone, and swooped down for another kiss.

They both realized these kisses were unlike anything they had ever felt, it was like the promise of something longing to happen until—"RRRBBLLRR"

Stephanie looked up and tried not to laugh, " Was that George?"

Fred covered her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound and looked over at George's bed, " Yeah."

Stephanie's eyes were alive with mischeviousness and she rolled off of Fred and crept over to George's bed. She was giggling silently as George once again

"RRRRRRBBLLLRRR"

" Fred, who the hell snores like that?" she whispered.

Fred shrugged and dim light kept watching the way she moved, wanting to kill George for disrupting what could have been a very eventful night.

" Can I borrow your wand really quickly?" asked Stephanie.

Fred pointed to his nightstand with his wand and she grabbed it.

" Vernispedi"

George's toes were painted bright pink, and his hands were given long red femme fatal fingernails. Stephanie giggled and crept back to Fred's bed.

She climbed under the covers as he wrapped his arms around her, until Fred's heartbeat was able to lullaby her to sleep, finally and peacefully. Fred couldn't sleep, at least not right away, and he just played with her hair with the one hand that was free, wishing there was a way he could take the pain, or whatever had been bothering her away.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Stephanie looked refreshed, and Laura cocked an eyebrow while glancing at the way Stephanie and Fred would occasionally steal glances at each other, while Lee tried to finish his potions homework last minute.

" Where's George, we have matters to discuss?" asked Laura.

" What 'matter?'" interrupted Fred and Lee at the same time.

Before she could make up something, George walked in, his face red, looking furious, and little scratches around his face.

" What's the matter George, forgot how to shave?" asked Laura lips trembling of laughter.

" I want to know—WHO DID THIS?!" said George whipping his hands out of his pockets glaring at Stephanie.

Stephanie was doing a bad job of trying not laugh, and exploded, making Laura, and Lee laugh until they were all shiny with happy tears.

" I-haha-don't know—haha" Stephanie tried to say.

" Can you at least take them off, I nearly gouged my eye out this morning!"

" Revernito" she said trying to hold off her laughter for an instant and his nails here back to normal.

" I hope you know the George Revenge is to be feared." He said ominously, as he grabbed an apple and got up with Lee to go to class.

" Would that be the revenge before, or after he notices he got a pedicure to match those hands?" whispered Stephanie to Laura, whose eyes got large and the three of them started laughing again.

" Fred, you're going to tell us what he planning before he executes right?" asked Laura to make sure.

" No my dear, we Weasley men must stand together."

Stephanie tilted her head and looked at him defiantly and said, " Oh really?"

" Yes, if anything, I might help him plan it." Fred said smiling from ear to ear.

" Well then, I guess I'll just have to sleep in my room from now on…" Stephanie replied nonchalantly, as Laura's eyebrows raised higher in confusion.

Fred's eyes narrowed and he retorted, " It's not like you don't enjoy yourself when you visit—"

" Woah! Woah! Stop right there you two, I've barely had breakfast, or woken up for that matter, I am not prepared to hear this sort of talk this early!" Laura said horrified and got up as Stephanie and Fred looked at her leave to go to class incredibly amused.

" I should go to class too," Stephanie said as she leaned in for a kiss, but right before she kissed him, as her hot breath was softly caressing his lips she whispered, " Seeing that you boys are teaming up again, I guess it's on!" and she kissed him deeply, and got up, leaving him dazed.

_Damn it woman! I can't be this awake, up and ready to go this early in the morning!_ Fred thought.

_What an imbecile_, thought Draco bitterly watching Fred smiling to himself gathering up his bag to follow Stephanie and the other out of the Great Hall. It was now clear to him, whatever he might have felt for Stephanie was nothing more then lust. She would have been a nice trophy to add to his wall, but now he wouldn't be so friendly.

_What if I shared some of those things she wrote_, he thought evilly, but as soon as the thought came to his mind it touched his heart and he couldn't do it.

_Damn it all to hell, what is wrong with me?!_

* * *

It had been a couple weeks now and Laura still hadn't seen Oliver, but Halloween was approaching, and as promised they were all going to meet up with him at the Three Broomsticks.

The night before, Stephanie and Laura had had practice with Snape, but this time, in order to save time, they had done their training and occlumency at the same time. Each girl doing one, the switching.

Laura was looking at her clothes, wondering what to wear when she saw Oliver, because other then a couple letters she hadn't seen him since the summer. As she held up her favorite green shirt she remembered the night before, the way Sirius had placed his hands on her shoulders to position them correctly when she was training. The hot tingle each fingertip had left on her skin. A sensation of something forbidden. When Sirius had backed away, she knew he was just pretending, he was feeling something too.

When she had tried a flip and fell, he swooped down concerned and worried, all masks falling to make sure she was all right, and then one by one all masks were back in place. They pretended. Laura's heart was soaring through her chest, but they both continued training, both alert, both…

" One more time." Snape said to Stephanie as she got up, round beads of sweat forming at the nape of her neck.

_I don't want to push him out. I've never seen what I just saw. A man standing over me, I must have been a child. A knock at the door. Who's memory was this?_

Stephanie stood looking defiant, and once again picked up her wand, and they began again.

_A baby cries in the distant. A wooden table. A man stands to check up on the baby, as he looks over the edge—it looks like—it's—_

" OUT!" Roared Snape, " How many times are we going to have to do this?" asked Snape angrier then ever, but nonetheless frazzled.

Stephanie looked up from the ground in horror, she looked for a difference, some feature that didn't make Snape the man peering over her cradle.

" Prof. Snape, was that you?" Stephanie asked tentatively.

Snape looked at her furious, enraged, but didn't move.

" Prof. Snape, did you know me when I was a child? Did you know my parents?" asked Stephanie thinking she would finally get some answers.

" I think that's quite enough for tonight."

Snape exited to retrieve Laura as Stephanie was to train with Sirius.

There was a mystery there, a mystery she had to resolve, and Stephanie felt like for the first time in her life there was place to start searching.

Back at Hogwarts, Laura was still holding her green shirt daydreaming, the few precious moments when dreaming in unhinged by the reality of what may lie ahead.

" Laura, Come on!" yelled Stephanie.

She hadn't told Laura what had happened with her and Snape just yet, but now they had to meet the boys to sneak to Hogesmeade because Oliver had just sent Fred and George and owl saying he was already in town.

" What is it Stephanie?" asked Laura as Stephanie threw the door open.

" Guess who's here?! Oliver! He came back 2 days early. Surprise! Haha"

" What?" Laura looked confused and started to panic. She didn't look horrible, but she could have definitely used running a comb through her hair. Laura started changing as fast as lighting, and making herself presentable as Stephanie laughed to herself.

"Ok well we'll be downstairs when you're ready."

Seeing Laura so frazzled into making herself presentable for OIiver made Stephanie want to go find Fred. She went downstairs to the boys huddled at a table, and as she approached Lee tapped George, who tapped Fred, who in turn looked up turning red and said, " Hey, Laura ready?" As Lee and George hurriedly cleared the table to papers they had been concentrating on.

" What are you lot up to?" asked Stephanie eyeing George and Lee.

" Nothing." They replied in unison.

" Oh, so it's something big. Fine, don't tell me just yet, but you know when me and Laura find out it will be huge."

" Hey now, you haven't even gotten your just deserved for that manicure trick you pulled on me so you have no room to talk" said George leaning back, " but as for these two, they're all yours."

Lee elbowed George who almost fell of his chair and Stephanie eyed Fred suspiciously.

Fred casually took Stephanie's hand and motioned for her to come closer and said quietly, " Where were you last night? I had a surprise for you, but you were no where to be found."

Stephanie turned red and said, " Oh, I –"

" Hey mates, ready to go?" asked Laura coming down.

" Yeah, let's go." Said Stephanie looking up, only making Fred more suspicious.


	28. A normal night out?

DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK ROWLING. However, please do not duplicate the new characters or scenarios I have created.

* * *

" shhh"

" Ok George, it's not like we've never done this before." Said Stephanie a little irritated George kept crowding her space as thought she was a beginner at sneaking off the grounds.

" Seriously shut-up!" said Lee in a harsh whisper and pointed to the hallway. There was someone who was walking about, and if they were discovered out of bed, during these times, the repercussions would be very unenjoyable.

" It's Umbridge." Mouthed Fred, and they all opened their eyes huge, and tried to back away in the shadows. They tried not to breathe a sound, and heard her footsteps got right passed them.

Fred motioned for them to go the opposite direction she was going, and tip-toeing they all followed. Once inside the passageway they all breathed a sigh of relief.

" That was close mates." Said Laura relieved they hadn't gotten caught.

" Ok now if we see any professors at the pub, remember the sign." George proceeded to raise his left eyebrow consecutively twice in a row. Stephanie did it back to him as though she was hitting on him, and he smirked and scoffed.

" Why do we always have such sexual little signs in this group, I tell you." Said Stephanie as they walked towards the trap door that would signalize their final arrival to Hogesmeade.

With every step, Laura was getting more and more conscious that based on her last letter Oliver and her were probably going to break up, and this gloomy air of premonition just intensified with each step.

" You ok?" asked Lee who was walking along side her.

" what?" she asked shaking her head.

" I said, are-you-ok?"

" oh."

Lee looked at her like she was insane, but gave her a concerned look nonetheless.

" Allright we're here" said Stephanie as she pushed the trap door up.

She made sure the coast was clear. They all huddled out, and silently slipped out of the now empty candy store. It was almost a clean escape until—

" OH BLAST!" Lee had tripped on the corner leg of the table that held all the new products Honeydukes was trying out. Stephanie hurried to pick up the falling square before it hit the ground, and as she was getting back up to put it away and make a clean escape she caught Fred's name on the box.

" Nice moves." Smirked Laura.

" Sorry mates, let's hurry out of here." Said Lee embarrassed as they all tried to get out onto the street.

" Fred, what is this?" Stephanie held up a small blue box with the emblem " _**Blue Ink**__, by Fred and George Weasley_"

Fred turned red, took the box put it back on the table and they ushered out of the store before someone would come after them.

They gang was walking towards the three broomsticks but Fred and Stephanie were lingering in the back.

" Fred, are you and George making candy?" asked Stephanie confused.

" Not exactly. Look, I've haven't told you anything until something would be finalized, this isn't how I imagined me telling you. Can you just ignore what you saw until I am ready to tell you."

" what—why—no no, since when do we keep secrets like these?" as soon as Stephanie heard the words come out of her mouth her anger faded away, because she realized she was harboring one hell of a secret as well, so instead she tried to recover by kissing a very surprised Fred and she said, " Fine, I trust you, I'm not worried."

Fred looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he just blinked as Stephanie took his hand so they could catch up.

Lee, George and Laura had already entered the Three Broomsticks, and when Stephanie and Fred entered, they saw the big reunion-like welcome had already started.

George was patting Oliver on the back with a big toothy grin, as Lee was going in for a head rub, and Oliver was doubled over trying to get them off him while saying, " haha—I'm happy to see you guys too—"

Laura chuckled and watched as he got back up, and Stephanie went in to give him a hug.

" Oliver, it's so good to see you!" she hugged him tight, as Fred went in for a hug two.

" Fred, are you givin' Oliver some lovin'?" asked Stephanie.

" Nothing wrong about man love." Said Fred, as he grabbed Oliver, who grabbed Lee, who in turn grabbed George, and they all went in for a big group hug.

" We'll always be kids aren't we?" said Stephanie laughing lightly and her and Laura joined in on the big reunion hug. Laura hadn't really spoken to Oliver yet, because when she had tried to say "hello" George had tackled the man, although Oliver had tried to motion over to her.

As they all untangled and went to sit down in a corner of the very colorful pub, Oliver put his arms around Laura and went in for a big welcome kiss that lingered into a hug, and completely took Laura by surprise.

_Guess he didn't really get that note…_ thought Laura.

" I've missed you." Oliver said with a half smile, as Laura's eyebrows went up and she cleared her throat saying, " uhh, I missed you too."

As she said it, she realized she really had missed Oliver, because Oliver had always been her friend first and foremost, so of course it felt safe to be back in his arms.

When they all took a seat and George offered to go get butterbeers, Oliver started to get berated with questions.

" So mate, how's the professional Quidditch life?" asked Lee and Fred looking fasinated.

" Well I won't lie; I love it. Practice is gruesome, my coach is insane. You lot thought Filch was out of his mind—my coach makes him look like a cute kitten."

The idea of caretaker Filch purring and cuddling at their feet made all of them insanely curious to get details on this coach of Oliver's.

" Wait, what happened to our butterbeers?" asked Oliver.

Stephanie looked up and saw him trying to flirt with the very attractive bar maid and said, " He's trying to find his mojo."

Oliver smirked, and he took out his wand and directed it to George. Immediately, George's hand had shot out of his control and he slapped himself.

The bar maid looked shocked and frightened, because one minute George looked normal and the next he was hitting himself. She walked away after handing him 6 Butterbeers and he walked back to his friends trying not to laugh.

" What happened Georgie, you look surprised?" asked Laura tauntingly.

" Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it." said George as he passed the butterbeers around, and they all tried to avoid each others gaze to not laugh.

" Wait, so how long are you here for?" asked George to Oliver ignoring his friends' looks.

" Well that depends. See that coach I was telling you about, well he sort of fell in love, so he is taking a honeymoon, and whenever he comes back we start practice again. But now I know I have at least a week, officially."

" What that Filch guy fell in love?! Ok, now you really lost me." Said Lee taking a swig of the delicious amber-colored drink.

Stephanie and George kept glancing at each other like little kids who broke a vase and are afraid to tell their mommy's about it, except that in their case things were a tad bit bigger than vases.

" Ok, so now the big question I wanted to ask was how's business thriving?" asked Oliver to the twins and Lee who all looked horrified.

" What business?" asked Laura as Stephanie narrowed her eyes.

"uh oh." Said Oliver.

" Uhh—well it's good…" said George not really knowing how to answer.

" Seriously mates, what is going on?" asked Laura getting annoyed.

" nothing nothing—argh, fine. But you and Stephanie have to PROMISE to not be mad, angry, or anything that would involve you guys not happy or—ok, well remember this summer when Fred and I were "inventing" things. Well we've sort of started putting them on the market. The only reason Honeydukes is letting us test our merchandise on the market is because we've always been it's best customers, oh and Lee offered to work there this coming summer. So we didn't want to make a bid deal out of it unless things started to really take off."

George finished wiping his sweaty hands on his pants.

" Frankly I'm a little hurt. After all this time, something like this would have made us thrilled. I don't get it." Stephanie said upset.

" No, there's nothing to get upset about, we didn't want to jinx it." said Fred trying to console her.

All of a sudden Stephanie's face was drained of blood, and everyone thought it was because she was just upset, but Laura knew better. She had sensed something change in Stephanie the moment the door of the Three Broomsticks had opened. Laura felt it too, as though something wasn't right.

Stephanie's ears were drumming the echoing sound of her heartbeat. She had completely stopped paying attention to the boy's explanations and excuses about their joke candy, in fact she was happy for them, but in the last minute something had completely shifted. Her eyes wondered the bar, as chills ran up her spine. She caught sight of a hooded figure. Although most of the people in the bar were hooded, the difference with this one was that it's veiled face seemed to be directly looking at her. How she knew this it was beyond her, but she and Laura both felt in danger and knew it was time to go.

" I'm not feeling well I think we should go." Said Stephanie severely.

" Oh come one Steph, we said we were sorry, let's just get passed it. It's not often we all get to hang out like we used to." Said George imploringly.

" I'm sorry you guys, but I think we should really go, it's getting late." Said Laura as she and Stephanie passed a quick glance at each other.

_What did you feel?_

Stephanie heard Laura's voice in her head, as she looked at her and was caught off guard.

_**Laura is that you?**_

_Yes, I don't know how I'm doing this, I guess our lessons must be paying off._

**Laura, it's the stranger at the bar, the one with the fully cloaked face, we need to go, I'm not getting a good feeling about this. **

The girls stood up, and tried to get the boys to follow, but they kept resisting not understanding what was going on, until Stephanie leaned in and with her lips hardly moving said, " I am not mad about your joke stuff, please trust us. Something is not right, we need to get out. Now."

George and Lee exchanged looks, and Fred just stared at her frowning, but they all followed without asking questions.

As they all walked passed the bar towards the exit, a wave of dizziness came over Stephanie. She was 2 feet away from the hooded stranger, and everything in her head seemed blank and yet eerie. She tried to control her feet and keep walking.

" Stephanie, are you ok?" asked Fred as she forced her weight onto his arm.

" I—" Stephanie collapsed on the floor, as Fred caught her head.

_I see you._

A voice resonated inside Stephanie's head, a shrill, cold, dehumanized sound.

" What's going on here?" asked the BarMaid as she came over, " You again!" she said as she looked at George.

" What? I had nothing to do with this." George said indignantly.

_Get him out. Get him out. _

Stephanie's mind was trying to respond and remember what she had been taught. To block out this intrusion.

Laura who was kneeling next to her, suddenly stood up and swiveled around to face the hooded stranger who was still sitting at the bar, sitting up straight. Her eyes looked fierce, and she grabbed Stephanie who was coming to, and tried to drag her out of the pub.

Once outside on the cold pavement, Stephanie was staggering but conscious, as Fred worriedly held her and tried to make sure she was ok.

" Hey mates, I think we should stop. " He said seeing that they were now out of the Pub.

However, once a block from the Three Broomsticks, the eeriness had not lifted, and before Laura could say much more she saw the cloaked figure advancing, slowly, fluidly in the distance.

" Run. "

" what?" asked Oliver.

" Run." Laura repeated not moving a muscle.

" We're not going anywhere." Said Lee as the twins nodded in agreement.

" Run. " she repeated for the first time.

Since they would not listen, she bellowed as spell at the figure who lurched a little ways back until she said with more force, " EVERYBODY, RUN!!"

With Fred holding on to her Stephanie felt better and started running, which made everyone start to run. The figure looked like it had stopped, but they ran all the way to the Shreiking shack instead of Honeydukes and through the passageway without stopping for breath. They stealthily made it across the grounds and inside Hogwarts, without uttering a word. By this time Stephanie felt better and alert, they now had to make it back to the common room without getting caught.

They were all huddled in the shadows of their favorite creaking armor peering out for prefects. They had befriended the armor last year, when it had helped them out of a tight spot with Filch, by tripping him with its sword.

" Coast clear? Wouldn't want any Slytherin Prefects catching us, we're in their part of the castle." Whispered George, seeing as Stephanie was peering out.

" Looks like. Let's go."

The scuffled out when a lit wand was coming around the corner.

" Go, I'll handle it." whispered Stephanie pushing her friends along. " Really." She emphasized as Fred looked at her.

They went passed her towards the Gryffindor part of the castle as Stephanie kept watch, the light became closer to her but she thought she would go unseen when, " Who's there, I'm a Prefect."

The light shone brightly on her face that she was squinting and couldn't see who was holding the wand.

" Well I'd tell you if you'd point your damn wand out of my face." She said rather rudely.

The wand was lowered as Stephanie saw it was none other than Draco who held the light.

"What are you doing this late?" he asked diplomatically.

" Felt like taking a stroll. Couldn't sleep." She said not getting this charade.

" Ten points form Gryffindor?"

" What?! What are you doing?" she asked in disgust.

" I would thank me if I were you for not reporting you, or taking more points." He replied eyes glazed.

" Thank you. Yes let me thank you my dear knight for taking points off. " she replied sarcastically, anger mounting.

They hadn't talked since that one night in the Room of Requirements, and even in Arithmancy he acted indifferent to her, ignoring her, even when they had been paired together the week prior.

" Well if you would like me to oblige, another 10 points from Gryffindor." He said unfeelingly.

" What has gotten into you?"

She turned away, anger pulsating through her, but she didn't want to make matters worse.

Finally in entering her common room, she saw they gang had already discussing the night's events, all huddled in the middle in front of the fireplace.

"But see, what I want to know is how did you know we had to get out?" asked George looking at Laura.

Fred had turned his head when he had heard the portrait hole to see Stephanie eye him guiltily, but he just stood up and walked over to her putting his arms around her.

" You really scared me tonight."

" Really, what happened?"

" Well when you fainted, I didn't know what the bloody hell was going on."

" Oh, I forgot about that one. "

They walked over to their friends, as Stephanie plopped on the ground, back leaning against the couch, with Fred next to her with his arm encircling her.

" I told you, I just got this feeling like that guy meant trouble." Laura said simply.

" Oh right that makes sense." Said George, until Oliver interrupted with,

"But why him? Out of all the strange people in there, how could you have known?"

Stephanie looked straight ahead at Laura, eyes gleaming with worry. Stephanie felt immensely guilty. They had completely disregarded all the efforts Dumbeldore had put into their safety, and not to mention the guilt she felt towards poor Mrs. Weasley who would probably hear about this.

Laura thought of what Sirius would think when he would hear that they had sneaked off to the village, and almost gotten—well who knows what would have happened. In fact, she thought no one knew about her and Stephanie's prophecy.

" Wait, you know what I'm curious about, is why that man was there at all." Said Laura suddenly, confusing everyone else even more.

" I gotta admit though, " said George popping the leg of a chocolate frog in his mouth, " You and Stephanie were on fire. Well except when Stephanie fainted that was just scary as hell. "

Stephanie giggled nervously and said, " I think we should just go to bed. You're staying here, right Oliver?"

Oliver looked at Laura, and put his arms around her mirroring Fred and Stephanie and said, " Yeah, I'm staying." And Laura had to admit, she was thankful.

They talked until dawn crept above the grounds. They kept throwing speculations and questions around not realizing that each time Stephanie and Laura became more and more uncomfortable.

_**We have to talk to Dumbeldore**_

Said Stephanie in her head to Laura, in the midst of the other's conversation.

I know. He'll be disappointed.

_**Trust me, he won't be the only one**_,

Stephanie thought as she leaned in further into Fred's arm, and smelled his musky smell in, and out. And he systematically tightened his old.

* * *


	29. One hell of a day

DISCLAIMER: Naturally the world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. However, please do not duplicate characters and situations I have created.

* * *

" Get up…" whispered Stephanie. 

" uugghh not again. I'm gonna remember you with those words…" moaned Laura rolling over in a sign of defiance.

" Come on, I don't want to go to Dumbeldore's with everyone up and asking questions." Said Stephanie irritated.

" Allright. Allright. Meet you in the common room."

Stephanie headed down, a little nervous about having to tell Dumbeldore about the cloaked man, because it would lead into them going off the grounds, and well she knew the outcome wouldn't be pretty. She saw someone was already on one of the couches, and not expecting anyone to be awake at this time, she was surprised when she saw it was Harry.

" Hey Harry, couldn't sleep?" asked Stephanie as she came around and sat next to him on the couch cross-legged.

Harry surprised to see her said, " no, I keep having nightmares. Oh, been meaning to ask, how's training going with Sirius?"

" Good I suppose. Hmm, Harry…what do you know about Snape, I mean his life prior to Hogwarts?"

" More than I want to. He had a profound hate for my dad, he always been freakishly good at the dark arts, and apparently he's reformed because Dumbeldore trusts him. Why?"

"Just curious I guess."

" Allright Stephanie ready to go? Oh hey Harry." Said Laura as she came down.

" Hi Laura, where are you guys off to?"

" Dumbeldore" they replied in unison.

Harry looked confused and worried, " Why? What happened?"

" Ugh. I don't even know how to word if for Dumbeldore—basically—I don't even know. But Harry, let's talk tonight after everyone's in bed, because we're all in the same boat." Said Stephanie turning around.

"All right, let's get this show on the road."

Once outside, they were really silent until they heard, " What are you girls doing here?"

It was Prof. Umbridge, and the last person they wanted to see.

" Breakfast?" said Laura hopeful.

" Tsk. Tsk. You just passed the Great Hall, and Breakfast is served in 2 hours."

" Oh really? Damn alarm, woke me up." Said Stephanie nonchalantly.

" oh oh oh, I do think that will be 10 points off Gryffindor for wondering around the corridors at this time.."

" What? We weren't doing anything" said Stephanie in desperation cutting Proff. Umbridge off, which was a mistake.

" Another 10, and if you don't go back to your house then I will be more than happy to take 50…_each_."

Stephanie and Laura were fuming, but turned around before making things worse. This definitely was the worse teacher they had ever encountered, and they knew payback would be a sweet release.

As they walked away, Stephanie kept glancing back at the toad woman smiling all too sweetly in the middle of the hallway, and she knew that a woman that nice only mean one thing—she had to be the meanest person alive.

" Hey, what are you doing back so soon?" asked Harry when he saw them walk back in.

" Had a little encounter with Umbridge. Made us turn around."

" why?"

" something about being out too early, and we couldn't say we wanted to see Dumbeldore, he told us to keep it to ourselves you know. "

" right, right—OUCH!" Harry's owl had nipped him when he had flown in from the window, dropping a letter on his head. " oh, it's from Sirius."

Laura's heart did a little jump inside her chest.

" Looks like it's for you two." Harry said handing it over to Stephanie.

" Oh shit…" sighed Stephanie.

_What the hell where you bloody thinking? Do you realize the danger you put yourself into?! Dumbeldore, Snape and I need to talk to you tonight. Midnight. Dumbeldore's office. Lay low. Don't talk to anyone about what happened last night. And DON'T LEAVE THE GROUNDS!_

_-Sirius_

_PS. Molly would like me to add " She is extremely scared for you two. Do you have any idea what that little escapade could have cost you?!! I am beside myself with worry."_

" Oh shit…" she sighed again.

" Wait, so what did you do last night?" Frowned Harry.

" Nothing out of the ordinary. Just left the grounds, went to Hogesmeade, met up with Oliver since he's on break. You know, the usual." Said Stephanie as Harry cocked an eyebrow.

" Shit shit shit! I feel horrible about this. " said Laura frowning.

" Calm down. I do too, but there's nothing we can do about that now. Personally, I'm just curious to find out who that was following us. "

" You were followed?" asked Harry.

" Well, not so much followed as practically chased down the street. My guess; it was Voldemort, but that might be a little too drastic." Said Stephanie non-chalantly.

" Voldermort?" asked Harry this time very attentively.

" Oh sorry, I didn't mean to make light of the fact that he's returned or anything. But you know, whenever you can, you've just got to laugh at the fact that the world as we know it is changing drastically. Am I right?"

" I worry about you sometimes. I really do." said Laura to Stephanie.

" Yeah, well you're not the only one." Said Fred as he and the boys came down from the dormitory.

Stephanie smiled up at him, as he sat down next to her, putting his arm around her to bring her closer to him. She felt comforted, in his warmth and scent. For now things were good.

" Hey Laura, why are you guys up so early?" asked Oliver as he too sat next to his woman, but instead of putting his arm around her to bring her to him, he just casually put it around her waist comfortably.

" Oh you know, same as Harry; couldn't sleep." Said Laura with half a smile.

" Let's eat, I could devour everything in sight." Grunted George scratching his elbow.

" Yeah but let's avoid Umbridge this time." Said Stephanie. As soon as she said it, she was almost petrified for her slip.

" Umbridge? When did we see Umbridge while going to breakfast?" asked Lee.

" Never. I'm just saying…" said Stephanie trying to recover.

" Harry, want to come with? We've got major Quidditch talk to catch up on." asked Oliver.

" Sure, let me just see if Ron wants to come too."

" I got it." Said George snickering.

Harry chuckled and sat back down.

"How are you doing?" asked Fred more privately to Stephanie.

" Fine, why?"

" Just last night, that was some pretty crazy—"

_I AM GOING TO GET YOU BACK GEORGE!!!! _

" What did you do?" asked Stephanie smiling as George came running down the stairs red in the face from laughter.

" Hurry, chop chop, let's go." Said George as he hurried to the portrait hole.

Ron came pelting down, half dressed and even more red than George, and stopped as he saw the group gathered in the common room.

One side of Ron's head had been shaved off.

" You all had something to do with this?!" he asked menacingly.

" no no! We swear mate." Said Lee, lips trembling of laughter.

" Don't worry, I'll put it back to normal. " smiled Laura as she stood up.

With a wave of her wand his hair had grown back in a flash, appeasing his anger and George's laughter.

" Aww Laura, you should have at least waited till we walked in the Great Hall." Said George deflated.

She winked, and George smirked, because as Ron walked out of the portrait hole, he noticed the bald spot she had left him with.

The whole way to the Great Hall, they all giggled behind Ron's back, and every time he turned around they would stop. He was getting very unnerved.

As they sat down, Stephanie looked up and saw Draco alone at the slytherin table. He looked up at her, put his spoon down, and cocking an eyebrow he took a swig of his juice. She nodded smiling, but he just swallowed and continued eating like he hadn't noticed.

Oliver, Harry and Ron had immediately started talking Quidditch, barely aware of what they were putting in their mouths as they talked rapidly.

" I'm starved." Said George as he sat down piling on some bacon, eggs, and muffins.

" You're telling me." Said Stephanie doing the same. " Should I be worried that I can completely out eat my boyfriend?" asked Stephanie looking at Fred's bowl of porridge.

" I don't know how you eat the way you do and look the way you do." said Lee grabbing a muffin and biting into it.

Stephanie looked at Laura and said, " Well thank God for our workouts."

"Workouts?" asked Ron.

"Yeah…workouts."

" Ok…not even going to ask."

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Ginny moments later, and as she came to sit down with the gang she said, " Ron? Why do you have a bald spot in the back of you head?"

" What?"

"Well I should go grab my stuff." Said Laura getting up as Ron shot her daggers. Oliver stood up also, and headed out of the great hall with his arm around her.

"Laura, can we talk for a sec?" Oliver asked when they were alone.

" Sure."

"In here." He opened the door of an empty classroom and led the way inside.

Laura sat down, stomach nervously fluttering, because "talk" is never a good thing to hear.

" Laura, I don't know how to tell you this—we've always been friends right? We're passed any awkwardness—we've known each other for how many years now? Like six—what I am trying to say is—Quidditch season is about to begin and it's taking a lot of time, I'm always there, you're always here. And now with He-who-must-no-be-named I don't know when I'll get to see you since Hogwarts security is so tight…"

" Wait, what are you saying? I'm sorry Oliver, but you really lost me there."

"You're always going to be my best friend, I just don't know if we'll work out as a couple like this. I don't want to break up, that too—too—final, but maybe take a break?"

" Are you serious?" Laura asked calmly.

Oliver nodded highly embarrassingly.

_So he doesn't want to be with me? A break? Are we really passed that awkwardness. The last thing I want is to lose my friend. Pull yourself together. _

"Ok. And yes, we are passed the drama. We're always going to be friends." Laura said smiling as she stood and hugged him.

He hugged her back, tightly and whispered, " I do love you Laura."

"I love you too." She replied muffled in his neck.

When they broke apart, she said something about having to grab her books and headed towards the Dormitory.

" 'Ey Ryan…Ryan…" whispered Stephanie later that day in class.

He looked at her wide eyed, mouthing "What?"

" What have you been up to?" she whispered.

"What are you doing?" he whispered harshly back.

"Talking to you. Obviously! Psshh.."

"I thought we had an understanding."

"Yeah, we did, but I changed my mind."

" Ryan! Stephanie! I was getting worried, it has been some time since you're disrupted my class. What, may I ask, might I have the honor to overhear this time?" Asked the professor swooping down on them.

" We—well as you know we—we—we were concerned in fact that when the wizard Matthias the Matador discovered the planet's alignment each time prophecies are discovered, why hasn't there been a closer monitoring of Seers around each alignment?"

" You got all that Ms. Sockatine? Well I am impressed you were paying attention, in fact that brings us to the next assignment. For next weeks lesson I want a 24inch parchment, of course this will be a partner project, hypothesizing your own predictions of why do prophecies happen only during alignment? How do we know of every prophecy? And all the questions that might arise throughout your assignment. Of course you have my permission to use the restricted section of the library, on my desk are signed permission slips. Now let's partner up! Stephanie and Ryan, what if we broke you two up this time eh? How about—"

" You can't do that professor, that would be cruel and unusual." Said Stephanie worried.

Ryan thought he would chime in, after all, his life was not going to be ruled by anyone but himself dammit.

" Seriously professor, like you said, we haven't disrupted your class in a couple weeks, please."

" No no, every single project you two have done have always been together and have always been stellar I might add, why not share your wealth. Ryan and Margaret, and Stephanie and Draco. I think that will suit nicely."

Ryan and Stephanie looked at each other in disbelief.

"No worries, we'll still meet up in the library and do this." Whispered Stephanie, and Ryan nodded as he headed over to the curly redheaded Ravenclaw.

Stephanie gathered her things, not having looked were exactly Draco was.

Of course he was in the back corner, watching her stoically.

_This will be fun_. She thought sarcastically to herself.

She walked over to him. He didn't budge, nor seemed as though he cared.

" Hey, looks like we're partners," She said as she sat down, "did you have any theories, or suggestions for how we should do this."

Draco merely looked at her raising his eyebrows, just as the professor was announcing that the class was dismissed. He stood up, not speaking once, as

Stephanie said, "Well I guess I'll meet you in the library tonight. How about 8?"

He looked at her again, coldly, and left.

_Ok…this will be harder than I thought…What's his deal._

"Hey, Ryan, wait up!" Stephanie said catching up to him.

"what's up?"

"I see you've caved. I like it. So tonight, 8 in the library to finish this thing?"'

"Yeah, I'm down." He said smiling.

They walked together laughing, cracking jokes, not giving a flippin' damn. That was until they heard,

" _Stephanie."_

Naturally, Stephanie looked up and saw Laura and Lee at the end of the hall, they had just gotten out of class too, and they seemed affronted to see her talking to a slytherin.

" What's up guys?" Stephanie said like it was no big deal.

"I'm thinking I should go." Ryan said smirking.

" Oh come one, not all Gryffindors are that bad. Look at me." Laughed Stephanie.

" Lee, Laura, this is Ryan. We have Arythmancy together."

Lee was frowning, and just said, " I think we had potions together last year."

"yeah, I believe we did." Ryan replied amused.

Laura just looked at the Slytherin and back at Stephanie.

" Steph, are you ready to go?"

" Go where?"

Stephanie was getting a little unnerved at Laura's attitude that she thought she would feed a little bit into it.

" Actually, I was thinking of grabbing a bite to eat with Ryan. You guys don't mind do you? I'll see you later then." Stephanie looked at Ryan who nodded and they kept walking in the directions of the kitchens.

" Sorry about that." Stephanie said.

"No worries, nothing like some good old Gryffindor vs. Slytherin hating." Said Ryan chuckling.

" God, don't tell me you are like that too."

"We're all like that…a little bit." Ryan replied darkly.

* * *

Later that day the gang was hanging out on the grounds, near the lake, because it was probably going to be one of the last sunny days of the year before winter. Fred, George and Lee were huddled together, as Laura and Stephanie read. 

" What do you think about that joke shop idea?"

"I don't know really, I thought about it last night, and I don't know. Sorry, but where's Oliver?" asked Stephanie as though suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

" Probably went home." Said Laura looking away.

"Home? Why?"

" We broke up. Maybe he just didn't want to be around."

"You what? Are you ok? Do the boys know? When did this happen? How long have you guys been on the rocks?" Stephanie was sitting up fully alert, catching the boy's attention at the same time.

" What's going on?" asked George inquisitively.

"Laura and Oliver broke up." Said Stephanie in disbelief.

"thanks Steph…" drawled Laura sarcastically.

"You what?! I was wondering why he went home so quickly after giving us…well some of the shop's starting money." Said Fred.

"Come down, all of you. It's not like we're not friends anymore. And anyways, what do you mean he gave you money for the shop?"

" Well you know, to start it out."

"Wait, so you guys are serious?" asked Stephanie frowning.

"Course we're serious." Said George scoffing at her comment.

"I cannot wait to see what you have ready, because whatever you have I'm buying a dozen for Umbridge." Said Lee.

"Why the random name-drop?" asked Laura.

"Got detention with her tonight, so I pretty much think she's the devil." Said Lee darkly.

" Detention? For what?" asked Stephanie.

"Talking back, when she…" he stopped and looked tentatively at the twins.

"Go ahead." Said George in a sinister way.

" She—put down Mr. Weasley…basically." Lee said looking awkwardly at the grass.

" And what did you two do?" asked Stephanie looking back at Fred and George.

"Well Lee took the fall because we were ready to attack!" said George like a knight.

"Damn, talk about the drama of the day." Said Stephanie.

"Yeah, but we can still make it better," said Fred cooingly, " We've got time."

"Fred…stop…" whispered Stephanie. After all they were with their friends.

"How deep in this whole joke business are you guys?" asked Laura looking at Lee and George.

"Deep. In fact, we just made some new candy. See, this one give you a nosebleed but the other half stops it, and the same thing with the vomit one. Just a whole bunch of stuff to get you out of class really," said George taking out a little opaque bag.

"And how did you guys test them out?" asked Laura frowning.

"What do you think first years are for?"

"What?! You can't be serious! You guys..."

"Calm down Lor, it's fine. Most of them we tested on ourselves with Lee here to jump in if something went wrong." Said George.

"You tested these on yourselves?" asked Stephanie displeased.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal, look we're fine." Said Fred trying to dissipate her mounting anger.

Fine, until proven otherwise. Thought Stephanie.

" Well I've got to go." Said Stephanie standing up.

" what? Don't be mad." Said George.

"I'm not. I just have stuff to do."

She stood and started walking away. She was unnerved, Laura breaking up with Oliver had made her worried that the same would happen to her and Fred. The events of the evening prior was still weighed heavily on her mind. Sometimes alone time is the best remedy.

As she crossed the common room to her dormitory she heard, " Hey Stephanie, wait."

She turned and saw Fred jogging towards her.

He came up close to her, as the first and second year girls around the common room looked at them like hopeful romantics. He cupped her face in his hands and said, "What's the matter?"

She tried to tilt her head back out of his hands, but he closed the gap between them, making their bodies pressed against one another. She managed to mumble, "nothing…"

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand and bringing her up to his dormitory.

When he closed the door behind him, he said, "What's been the matter lately?"

"What do you mean? We've only been in school a month, Halloween is in a couple of days, we almost died last night, nothing is wrong."

"Ok Stephanie, that made no sense, not even for you."

She had been sitting on his bed, and when he came to sit next to her, she stood and went by the window.

"I don't know. I'm a little scared, and—"

Fred stood and came up behind her, enveloping her in his arms tightly and said, "As long as I'm here there's nothing to be scared about. I love you, you know that."

"I do, I know that." She said closing her eyes.

She slowly turned around, eyes still closed, felt his neck with her nose and lips, then his cheek, slowly his lips. He didn't move, he closed his eyes too. The drummer began to drum, and their mouthed followed the slow melancholic beat. He placed his hands on her lower back, gently, without hurry or other intentions then placing them on her lower back. Her hands were placed on his chest. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. They looked at each other for a moment and kissed each other so gently it would have put a swan's flight to shame.

* * *

That night in the common room, the gang wasn't together, because Lee was in detention, Fred and George had gone to do who knows what, Laura was working at a nearby table, and Stephanie was getting her stuff together to go to the library. 

"Meet you at the office entrance tonight, or are you coming back here?" asked Laura looking up.

"I'd rather meet you there." Stephanie said not looking up, as she swung her bag over and headed out the portrait hole.

_Ok, definitely odd. Today is just an odd day, what with Oliver and all—and Sirius tonight. I don't care about Sirius. I don't. I don't. Oliver, at least he was genuine friend. He was—_

Laura lost herself in thought, as she gazed out the darkened window pane onto the grounds.

----

"Hey Ryan, where's your partner?" Stephanie asked as she sat down at a long table in the library next to him.

"Oh she's here, just getting books. What about you, where's Malfoy?"

"Don't know." Stephanie said looking around.

"So what's your theory on this whole prophecy thing?" asked Ryan.

" Hah, my theory. I have lots. First off, why aren't Seers monitored, that seems far too governmental if you ask me. If I was a Seer I wouldn't want to be controlled. See, I think we're all Seers in our own right, with the ability to see a future, our own, the future of our imagination, whatever, so if someone was constantly writing down all my thoughts, both pure and impure that would shrivel me to non-existence."

"And what about prophecies involving the fate of the world?"

Stephanie and Ryan turned and saw Draco coming around, setting his things down in front of them.

" Nice to see you decided to show up." Said Stephanie smiling.

Ryan didn't move, didn't raise an eyebrow, didn't move his face one inch. Draco eyed him, eyes dark and penetrating.

"Think for a moment, Prophecies involving the fate of the world should be monitored, because if certain fates can be changed then why not try?" said Draco not changing his attitude or tone.

"But isn't the meaning of 'fate,' the inability to change it?" asked Stephanie eyes bright and alive as the conversation was picking up.

"No, everything has the ability to change, destinations, feelings aswell as people. _Everything_ can change, even fate." Draco stated finally looking at her, his eyes devouring hers.

Stephanie was thinking about her and Laura's prophecy, and if Draco was right, which she wished and hoped he was, maybe their fate wasn't decided after all. They could survive, they could live, maybe Voldemort would change his mind about his whole "ruling the world" deal.

"Hey,"said the curly redhead Ravenclaw as she came back with a stack of books.

They all introduced each other, well except for Draco who found the whole scene pathetic and beneath him.

" Ryan, I got this book on…" Margaret and Ryan spread their parchments out on one side of the table, as Stephanie attempted to continue the train of thought Draco had been on.

"So your theory is that not all prophecies are true?" asked Stephanie.

"No, they are all true, but they don't all have to come true. Not if one has access to them and can do something to change them."

Stephanie took out some parchment, jotting down some notes. He just sat back, eyebrows raised in contempt and watched. She looked up, reciprocating his look of contempt and finally said, "So what, you're too good to work with a partner?"

He smirked.

"Well Dear Sir, I find it quite unfortunate." Stephanie said, lips quivering of laughter. This whole scene was laughable. They were just working on a project, big deal if he thought he was the man.

He frowned and said, "No, not too good, just too good to work with a Gryffindor."

"Ah, I see. 'Ey Ryan, are you too good to work with me?" Stephanie said tapping him on the shoulder.

Ryan looked up from his scroll, eyed Draco mockingly, knowing it would cost him, and said, "You my dear, never. I've told you before, the hat made a mistake, you're too much of a Slytherin."

"Let's just work shall we?" said Stephanie finally. She brought her chair around and sat directly next to him, because it was easier to share books and whatnots that way. Draco grabbed a book and started flipping through it. Stephanie leaned over to grab one for herself, unknowingly caressing his cheek with her hair, and softly pressing her body against the side of his as she stretched her arm for a book. He acted like he hadn't noticed, but his eyes didn't move from the page, they stayed transfixed, on fire, and as quickly as it happened the ice penetrated his iris once more.

They worked and joked around for the next few hours, as the atmosphere was loosening up with each passing minute. Draco was actually a decent guy after the first initial half hour. The conversations about prophecies the four of them were having were so interesting Stephanie had completely forgotten about the meeting time. When Draco was talking waving his hand, she caught a glimpse of his watch, and ceased his arm.

"Oh shit! I'm late!!" She stood and left running out of the library, not bothering to pack up.

She ran down the corridor, hoping no one would stop her, and saw that the statue had been moved, meaning Laura was probably already in there, tired of waiting for her.

_Oh fuck_.

When she finally entered Dumbeldore's office, she saw Laura sitting at one of the armchairs, head down, Dumbeldore looking peaceful and kind behind his desk, Snape standing up next to the corner of the large desk, looking the complete opposite of Dumbeldore, and Sirius, pacing between Laura and the other two men.

"Sorry I'm late." Stephanie tried to say.

Dumbeldore looked up and smiled, and said, "Aah, I was beginning to think something else had happened. It's quite alright, please feel free to indulge in some lemon drops, and take a seat."

Stephanie passed on the lemon drop idea and sat in the chair next to Laura who looked up at Stephanie shooting her daggers. Stephanie raised her eyebrows and mouthed," Sorry."

"Now, as we were telling Laura," started Sirius, "Voldemort knows about you two, or so it seems. He's been perusing the outskirts of Hogwart, somehow undetected,"

" But how did he know it was us?" asked Stephanie interrupting him.

"We don't know. Maybe he doesn't."

"Dumbeldore, I think at least a month of detentions, points off Gryffindor and the removal of all Hogesmeade privileges are in order," said Snape viciously.

"Now Severus," Dumbeldore started to say.

"No, they—they—put everything in jeopardy, everything we've worked for. They don't even know what they're up against!"

"If you told us, maybe we'd be more prepared!" Laura finally flared up.

"You can't expect us to go into battle blind, not knowing what we'll face. You can't expect us to die for _you_! You can't expect us to die--I don't want to die, I'm just a kid!" Laura yelled back.

Sirius looked at her somberly. Dumbeldore didn't seem to react, but Snape was obviously furious.

Stephanie reached for Laura's hand, and held it tightly within hers, as both their eyes were getting redder with anger, frustration and the commencement of tears.

"They're right Severus. You're right, but for the moment being, it's too soon. I just cannot stress enough that you cannot dabble in the same freedom other students can, such as sneaking off the grounds." Dumbeldore said sadly but serenly.

"We don't want you to die either. We're doing all we can to prevent that, having you train, having you prepare. If anyone's going to die, it would be us putting our lives down to save you." Sirius finished.

Laura looked at him, finding it difficult to swallow, her heart beating out of time.

"Now, what exactly happened that night?" asked Dumbeldore.

Stephanie started to recount the events, not noticing Sirius' glare at the mention of Oliver. She also failed to notice the way Laura was sensually licking the salty tears from the corner of her lips. Or the way Sirius was standing…

"You fainted?" Snape interjected.

"Yeah. Sorry I wasn't _strong enough_ to fight him out of my brain." Stephanie said desolately.

"And what did he say? What did you allow him to see?" Snape urged.

"He just said, 'I found you'"

"Then it's as we feared." Said Dumbeldore.

"We need to do something, he knows it's them now," said Sirius moving closer to the desk.

"As long as they stay at Hogswart they'll be fine. They're too young, we cannot expect this from them, let them live." Dumbeldore finished.

Stephanie and Laura squeezed each others hands tighter, fighting back tears.

"Now ladies, all I ask of you is to stay on the grounds. Continue your training, I hear it's going rather well." Said Dumbeldore eyes twinkling, and finished with,"Sirius, will you walk them back to the dormitory."

Sirius changed into his dog form, and led the way.

As they stood in front of the portrait hole, Stephanie scratched the back of his dog ears briefly and said goodnight and swift thank you before heading inside.

Laura did the same, but waited until Stephanie was out of view, as she bent down lower, slowly caressing the dog's head. Sirius' eyes looked tender, and gazed into hers, immobile. Laura sighed softly, kissed the dog's nose and stood.

No one was in the common room when she went inside. Stephanie probably went straight up to bed, so she sat on the large couch, staring into the fire.

_One hell of a day…_

Upstairs, Stephanie found a note left on her pillow, probably by an owl, sealed with deep emerald green wax. She opened it and read,

_Dear Madam,_

_I do believe in your great escapade to leave you left your things behind. Fear not, I do have them. Shall we meet tomorrow so you may retrieve them, for I cannot continue to always find your things lying around? Without me all your papers and books would constantly be lying around the castle. And should you still be in a prophetic sort of mood, I have found this for our project," The way we know of Prophecies is through the orbs they leave behind, to ensure they existed. For like anything on this earth, to know it has existed at least a fragment of it is all that really matters."_

_Until tomorrow then._

_Sir D. Malfoy_

Stephanie chuckled softly, and went to bed.


End file.
